


《F/Z 帝韦伯同人合集》

by yosii



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯※帝韦伯让我意识到了强弱CP的美好，弱者并不一定等于弱小，一旦他开始发光，同样会成为耀眼的新星。
Relationships: 帝韦伯
Kudos: 2





	1. 《ＧＡＭＥ》

《ＧＡＭＥ》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯  
※原作风‖BE

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

韦伯•维尔维特从来不觉得自己有朝一日会喜欢上游戏这种东西。不过这种情况正在微妙地改变着。Rider消失了以後，他才第一次打开那个人买回来的大包小包的游戏。  
伊斯坎达尔，谁能想得到那个历史上挥军直指世界尽头的征服王，竟然会喜欢这种新奇的玩意儿？  
想起那个人曾经兴高采烈地在书架间找到自己，甚至为了和自己一起玩游戏而买了两个手柄，韦伯就觉得很浪费。毕竟花的是他口袋里的钱。可是这种感觉到了今天，已经变作满满的苦涩。  
他的Rider已经消失了。  
少年的眼神黯一下，摇摇头似乎将某些东西摒除脑海。他打开屏幕，珍而重之地拿出两个手柄，接好两个，拿起其中一个，另一个摆在身边。  
圣杯之战对于他韦伯。维尔维特而言已经毫无意义。最终谁胜谁负也和他再无瓜葛。现在他唯一还记得的一件事，就是伊斯坎达尔要他完成的事情，活下去，记录下他的一切并将之传扬。彼时的Rider是如此庄重而严肃，用严峻如律法般的号令，留下了自己。  
韦伯免不了地想，如果当初的自己能鼓足勇气对他说带我走，那么结果，会不会和现在不一样？或者，如果那个人说一句跟我走……  
那么他会，不顾一切的跟他一起死。  
对，不顾一切。  
可以忘记死亡的痛苦和可怖，欣然赶赴。只要在他身边，就会沾染勇气，此生无憾。

可是现在就只剩下自己了。  
没人在旁边睡觉时打鼾，没人会小心翼翼却依然很大力气地按住自己的头，没人搬着电视被节目中的最新型飞机吸引，没人会赞不绝口地夸耀自己为他买的一条长裤，没人挥刀划破长空四方雷动电闪交加，没人捧着世界地图描述自己的征战与梦想，没人让自己置身漫天黄沙见万千军队为他搏命厮杀，没人伸手越过自己肩膀，以一个接近拥抱的姿势取出背後书包里的书。  
只剩下自己。  
韦伯想起自己最後一次在他面前痛哭流涕，像个孩子。全部理由其实只是问了Rider这一句。  
「我这样的人，真的可以在你身边吗。」  
知道自己软弱不争气，但只有在他面前，可以毫无顾忌地痛哭。不被嫌弃，不会觉得丢脸。Rider会接受自己的一切，把一切脆弱都揉碎在他掌心。  
有他在，就可以什么都不在乎。

韦伯感到屏幕上的光亮有些刺痛，他眨了眨眼睛，是什么开始艰涩。  
游戏一路攻城掠地，很是Rider的风格。韦伯不由得想到那个人的心情，他一定也是抱着做征服王的心态来打游戏的。之前的自己一直不明白，可等到自己为千军万马，为伊斯坎达尔无上的王者气概心折，却再也没了这样的机会。  
他想，就算Rider说了并肩作战而将他带上战场，可惜最後还是将他留在背後。韦伯叹一口气，心知这是Rider终究还是要顾着自己。所以说，除了虚拟的游戏，韦伯实在想不到还能有什么样的机会，让自己真正和他平起平坐。  
可是由于自己之前的种种不懂，他们连坐在一起打游戏的机会都不曾有过。  
少年盯着屏幕，有些走神。余光一晃，仿佛伊斯坎达尔熟悉的身影，就坐在自己稍稍靠後一点的地方。他感受到那道凝视着自己的目光，就算只存在于想象中也是如此真实。韦伯告诉自己不要回头。不可以回头。  
就好像在打游戏的时候，他一直和自己在一起。

可是不能回头。  
……  
不能回头。  
……  
崇敬他，喜爱他。  
眼泪毫无征兆地顺着脸颊流下来。  
不过是短暂的十一天相处，Rider已经在自己心里留下了太过深刻的影子。时至今日自己已经彻底失去了那个人，亲眼所见，一分一秒都没有怀疑的可能。到了这一刻，韦伯觉得自己再也没有撑下去的理由。  
为什么会想看他的传记。为什么会想去他走过的地方旅行。为什么会开始执著于《伊里亚特》。  
想知道他的事情。想踏遍他走过的每一寸土地。想记下他热爱的每一行诗句。  
是想要，他的一切的。  
一切都已经终结……而历史无法回头。

其实并不是多么撕心裂肺的悲伤，但泪水就是无法控制。韦伯知道，现在自己再怎么哭出来，也不会有人再摸着自己的头安慰了。如果Rider还在，一定一定要扑上他鲜红的斗篷，哪怕哭成一团也不在乎。因为只有这样才能表达自己肆虐的感情，无遮无拦，不可言说。  
终究还是没有勇气。  
没有勇气与他平起平坐。没有勇气要求他带自己一起走。没有勇气告诉他自己的心意。  
现在才想到面对，是不是太过後知後觉了？  
“Rider。”  
游戏响起的音乐朦朦胧胧仿佛来自十分遥远的地方。少年紧紧攥着手里的游戏手柄，单薄的双肩因哭泣而抖动。感情从来都是最沉重的东西，终归需要有人来背负。而失去了足以托付天地的Rider，韦伯放任自己浸溺在窒息般的沉重里，蔓延滋生不见尽头的思念。  
“Rider。”  
自己曾多少次念过这个名字？  
“……Rider。”

时针缓缓走过子夜。哭泣渐止，少年重新拾起手柄，将注意力转移到游戏上。如果是自己的话，能不能在这里帮助Rider实现他的梦想？在韦伯刻意的专注中，手中的游戏一直玩到天色将明。  
“还是蛮有意思的嘛。”他揉揉眼睛，放下手柄。身後仿佛仍旧坐着那个穿着红色斗篷的魁梧身影，对自己点一下头，脸上是一如既往的笑容。  
眼眶还红着，韦伯始终没有回头。右手指尖拂过游戏打开的包装盒，他看到自己空空的手背，微微扬起唇角。即便曾经的令咒已经消失……也依然有证据，证明Rider，证明这一切都曾无比真实地存在。  
“这就是你留给我的礼物吧，呐，Rider？”

\- END -


	2. 《Ｆａｔｅ　Ｂｅｌｌ》

《Ｆａｔｅ Ｂｅｌｌ》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖原作风  
※２０１２新年贺文‖剧情神马的有捏造

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

冬木傍晚的街道上，行人并不太多，也许因为今天是新年，人们大多在休息的缘故吧。呵出的空气是一小团白雾，明白昭示了现在的温度。  
韦伯•维尔维特穿着厚厚的冬衣，还是觉得冷。他只好将米色的围巾裹得更紧一些。他高大的Servent一向不喜欢灵体化，所以这一次，他也穿着温暖的大衣走在身边。  
今天是一年中的最後一天。过了子夜，所有的日历就要换上新的年份。  
“日本的新年是怎么过的，小子？”征服王伊斯坎达尔兴致盎然地打量着一些小店门前挂着的草绳。那些小店铺的窗子上偶尔还会贴着一些动物图样的剪纸。  
“谁知道阿，”韦伯顺着他的视线望过去，窗上的剪纸很简单，含义也只是简单的祈祷平安之类的，他耸一下肩，“我又不是日本人。”  
“哦哦你等我一下！”伊斯坎达尔带着发现新大陆的语气留下自己的Master径自跑开了。片刻之後，他拿着两杯热咖啡回来，递过来一杯。  
“呐，小子，喝了这个会暖和起来的。”  
“唔。”接过还发烫的杯子，韦伯顿时觉得手心里暖和了许多。其实，寒冷的时候也会有开心的事情。就好像现在……  
韦伯摇摇头。现在正是开战的时刻，哪里有心情想这些有的没的……  
“刚刚我打听过了，这里的人会在今晚去寺庙听敲钟。我们也去听吧！”  
“喂笨蛋！现在是做这种事情的时候吗？！”  
“嘛有什么的，待在哪里不都是一样？出现情况的话我自然会行动的。”伊斯坎达尔大笑着揉一下他的脑袋，那惯有的力道让少年不由得咬了一下牙。  
这话倒是说的没错，反正有Rider的宝具，想去哪里都很方便。韦伯望一眼即将步入暮色的天空，点了点头。  
“喂Rider。夜里正是战斗的时候，咱们还是远离人群的好。”带着这样的觉悟，韦伯拽着Ride前往山上的寺庙。他们在山上无人的地方找了一处视野开阔的地方坐下。离开了人群，Rider也重新恢复了他一贯的装束，鲜红的披风要更适合这位王者。

从这个位置，能够看到下方山腰处的寺庙，人潮熙攘，灯火通明。如果只是听一听钟声的话，这个距离还是没问题的。视野很好，向远处望的话能俯瞰整个冬木市，要说监视可以尽收眼底。  
“你很想去吗，Rider？”韦伯察觉到男人的目光一直盯着下方的寺庙。在一脉深沉的寒冷夜色中，那样温暖的色调的确引人。  
“嘛，之前征战的时候，曾经见过不少地方的风俗。”  
少年想起自己曾无意中踏入的梦境，关于征服王伊斯坎达尔的。那些广阔的大地，晶亮的湖泊，与他万千的将士，踏破千里。  
“不过我的将士们一直都在征讨大地，从未在一个地方过多停留，去感受那些风土人情。”  
“是吗？”韦伯不太在意地接过他的话，无奈地扯出一个笑容，“不过即使只待在一个地方，也有可能根本无法感受那些阿。”  
Rider将视线挪到他的Master身上。瘦削的少年脸上带着些许落寞的神情，瞳中映出一点灯火的亮色。关于他自己的事情，韦伯从来不曾说过，所以Rider自然也不知道自己的Master曾经历过什么。  
“嘛不管怎么说，”他伸手在韦伯背上轻轻拍了一下，差点将瘦弱的少年拍得向前跌去，“至少这次有我陪着你嘛，小子！这样不是很好？”  
不知道是为什么，这次韦伯并没有像往常一样大喊起来，而是别开脸庞，轻轻嘟哝了一声。“笨蛋。”  
湮没在半边夜色中的少年，神色有些看不真切。两个人都安静下来。

新年的钟声突然在这一刻响起，晃晃划破寒冷的冬夜。那清澈纯粹的钟声悠长漫漫，仿佛能够净化所有人的心灵。  
然而，即使是在这一刻也无人否认，在圣杯的召唤之下，该陷入阴暗的，始终无法挣脱。  
钟声十响。  
整个世界都很安静。韦伯起身，站在伊斯坎达尔身前眺望冬木市的夜景。那是他们的战场，必定要一见胜负的终战之地。  
二十响。  
“诶，下雪了吗？”额上的一点冰凉令韦伯抬起头来，从上方的天空开始不断飘下雪花。他抬起手，一点白落在掌心，融化成几乎不可见的水滴。他不自觉地挑起唇角。  
Rider看着他这个有点孩子气的动作，脑海中想不起任何和圣杯战争有关的内容。此时此刻，他们只是共同度过新年之夜的，普普通通的两个人。为如此简单的事情开心着，也不失为一件好事。  
三十。  
“不会觉得无趣吗，Rider？”两个人只能在这里坐着，什么都做不了也无法接近去感受。明明看起来，他那么喜欢热闹的。  
四十。  
“正因为有了圣杯之战，一切愿望才有重新实现的无限可能阿。”  
喜欢的东西，只有真正地“活着”，才能用心用力去感受。  
五十。  
“也是。如果不是这张战争，我跟你也不会遇到。说不定这场战争也是件好事。”  
“哦哦你也这样想吗，小子？”  
六十。  
虽说钟声象征着许愿，但身为圣杯之战的参与者，都明白「圣杯实现的愿望」和「听着钟声许下的新年愿望」的天渊之别。没有意义的问题就不要问出口，更不用回答。  
Rider说的没错。无限可能。  
七十。  
如果，我说如果……真的有无限的可能。  
多少年来，第一次有人陪自己度过一个这样的新年。不知道还会不会有下一次，还会不会是这个人。韦伯转过身，将自己的额头抵上伊斯坎达尔鲜红的披风。他感到鼻子有点酸涩。  
“不许动不许说话！”  
八十。  
终究还是传来厚实的手掌按在自己背上的感觉。温暖的感觉隔绝了一切风雪严寒。  
钟声安静，穿透迷茫。  
九十。  
对，世界什么的，征服什么的，圣杯什么的。当然是想要的。  
这就是我们站在这里的意义。真真切切，毋庸置疑。  
一百。  
也许，很多东西也在流逝的时间中潜移默化地走进了另一个世界，就好像自然而然就会辞去旧岁迎来新年，另一场轮回开始转动。  
“Rider，据说他们见面的第一句话要说「恭贺新年」。”韦伯窝在披风中，声音有点闷。  
“小子，你居然连这个都知道阿？”  
“笨蛋！你这是在小看我吗？！”抬起头来看着高大的Servent，韦伯不满地撇了撇嘴。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“笑什么阿！”  
一百零八响结束，钟声岿然陷入沉默。旧岁终结，新年伊始。

“Rider……这是？”  
熟悉而危险的感觉在夜色中刹那铺开，韦伯和Rider都在一瞬变作严肃的神情。韦伯放开手中的披风，转过身面对灯火通明的冬木市。  
来了。  
某处的战斗已经打响。一整天的休息宣告结束，要收拾心情回到圣杯之战了。从这一刻起，他们已重新变回参战的Master和Servent了。  
“嗯，那样纯粹的斗气……”伊斯坎达尔扯起嘴角露出一个坦然而赞许的笑容，他摸了摸自己的下巴，“该是Lancer和Saber吧。”  
“Rider。”少年平静地望向身边高大的Servent。  
伊斯坎达尔起身，黯红的披风掀起一道洒脱的弧。宝剑向天横斩，电闪雷鸣中大地都陷入震颤。征服王那闪烁着光芒，霸气毕至的宝具自天而降。  
“哦，要跟我来吗，小子？”  
“当然了！”  
“哦，那么……要不要见了Saber和Lancer他们，先说一句「恭贺新年」？”  
韦伯轻笑一下。“笨蛋！”

\- END -


	3. 《Blue Mountain》

《Blue Mountain》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖日记体注意  
※２０１２团团生贺

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

3月30日 星期二 晴

今天是我休假的第一天。我选择乘火车从冬木市前往御柳町。之所以选择那里作为目的地，自然是因为我的姑妈住在那里。我每年都会去看望她，顺便小住几天。  
休假时间比较充裕，这次我选择了一条观光线路。总想好好观赏一下路上的景色。三月底四月初，正是樱花最绚烂的时节，如果还本着节省时间高速行动的原则，会错过很多美景的。  
列车上的人并不多。我注意到了一个外国学生。年纪不是很大，独自坐在车厢的一头，凝视着窗外。只是让我有点奇怪的是，明明看着这么好看的景色——车子正经过明织山下的林间道——为什么他还是要拧起眉心，一点也不像是开心的样子？  
我走过去跟他搭话。哦神明在上，我本来不是一个随随便便会跟别人搭话的人，更何况那是个外国人？！但我竟然真的这么做了！  
不过所幸，那个少年并不是我想象中那么难对付。甚至可以说，他有一点……腼腆。

原来他也是在休学旅行中，随意挑了一旅游线路。不过，似乎他并没有什么明确的目的地。从交谈中我知道，日本只不过是他的第一站，最终他要前往欧亚非交界的地方，去那些国家，领略一些他从未见过的风景。  
也许他是个很有理想的旅行家，我是这样认为的。  
然後，我鬼使神差地邀请他去我姑妈家做客。对，一定是我的脑子坏掉了，才不是因为他说会写本旅行日记出来我想顺便求个出场什么的呢！  
不过，那个学生真的没有拒绝。然後——是的直到现在我才想起来——我该问一下他的名字。  
他叫韦伯•维尔维特。  
Velvet，天鹅绒，是一种非常柔软的材料。有点像他给我的感觉，温和而见不到什么锐气。  
姑妈对于我带回来一位客人并没觉得有什么问题，她一见我的第一反应就是冬木比起去年真是太平多了，总算没有乌七八糟的事件了，你没事就好诸如此类的。  
不知道是不是我的错觉，韦伯的表情似乎有些勉强。姑妈安排他在楼上住，至于时间，他说自己只住两天。我也明白，他还有自己要走的路，不会这样突发奇想地将时间都耽搁在这种小地方吧？

晚餐的时候，韦伯赞扬了姑妈的饺子，令姑妈很开心。我断定这是一位很讨人喜欢的客人。我向他介绍了下御柳町的景色和历史，问他明天的打算。  
讨论了一番，然後韦伯与我约定，明天上午他自己随意逛，下午回来喝下午茶。之所以有这样的安排，是因为我突然想起有种饮料，确切的说是一种咖啡，我很想推荐他试试。  
据说那种咖啡很珍贵，口感也非常好，我却无从得知。也许来自外国的人会更了解一点。当然我也知道，这可能只是我一厢情愿的想法。  
不管怎样，这样传奇的一天总算是结束了。希望明天有个好天气！

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

3月31日 星期三 阴转晴

上午还略显阴霾的天空终于放晴。我在这个悠闲的午後请那个少年喝下午茶，确切的说，是咖啡。  
这是我姑妈提供的，一种非常有名的咖啡，名为Blue Mountain，蓝山咖啡。产量不高但多数都会销往日本，也正因为如此我才要请他喝。实际上我并不是会品咖啡的那种人，也许这样的宝物放在我手里是糟践了吧，但这并不影响我对这种饮料的喜爱。姑妈总会为我准备这种珍贵的咖啡，也算是特殊福利吧。  
我问他，你懂这种东西吗？  
从书上或者网上看到的内容介绍，都是说它如何完美，融合了咖啡一切特有的味道，香醇，酸苦，甘甜，这些味道会充斥你的味蕾，引你不能自拔。但问题是我实在品不出来，可能我这个人实在是太没品了吧……昨天晚上我也是突然想起来，才会邀请他一起喝的。  
也许我是明白的，它的味道让我想到一个故事。韦伯•维尔维特这样告诉我。  
我看他的表情仿佛是想起了什么复杂的往事。但是当我追问的时候，他又摇了摇头不肯说再多。我总觉得，他是个有经历的人。也许是和他的旅途有关，和他的年龄并不相当，他拥有一些更深刻的东西。  
理由是什么呢？  
很多味道都夹杂在一起。就算在回忆的时候，某一段时间充斥着某一种心情，但最後所有感情都融合在一起的话，就成了无可替代的存在。大意是这样说的，然後他反问我，你说不是吗。  
我只好似懂非懂地点头，虽然我并不明白同一件事情中，要怎样才会有复杂多变的心情。我看着他品尝咖啡的表情，仿佛点滴浸润在金红的夕阳里一点点化开，突然觉得他才应该是那些咖啡的所有者。  
斟酌了一下，我对他说，余下的咖啡我会送给他。  
他像是有点不敢相信地看着我，问真的可以吗。  
也没有什么其他像样的礼物，好不容易来一趟御柳町，就请你收下这个作纪念吧。这个理由其实很中规中矩无可厚非，我觉得大概不会被拒绝？  
于是他向我道谢。  
我想起自己看过的一篇文里的一句话。「看你吃东西的样子，就会觉得那些食物非常好吃」，大意是这样的。我看着他喝咖啡的表情，突然就明白了。  
而至于令他摆出那种表情的回忆，就像已经化掉的初雪，我始终无法触及。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

4月1日 星期四 雨

我不会忘记韦伯。维尔维特今天对我说的事情。他终于对我说起一个名为伊斯坎达尔的人。我看到他说起那个名字的时候，眼中有名为希望的光芒。  
我第一次察觉，这个有着柔软名字的少年，也会有这样锋锐的眼神。  
他讲自己怎样用圣遗物召唤出穿越时空的英灵。他讲自己参加的那场以圣杯之名的厮杀决战。他讲风云际变，巨大的车子停在自己身畔，电光照亮那个人的笑容和自己的惊惧。他讲英灵带着自己驾着神车摧毁下水道中的杀戮工房。他讲自己看着那个人的梦境，终于爱上那片不存在的无尽之海。他讲英灵迎战巨大的海魔，与其他的对手暂时结盟合力打败了怪物。他讲在最後一夜，闪着光芒的剑锋刺穿英灵的胸膛。他讲自己失去了英灵，终于下定决心去旅行，时隔一年……他回到日本故地重游。  
那些故事——让我暂且称它们为故事吧因为我实在找不到更多可以形容那种天马行空的词汇——有着令人难以想象的，真挚得会刺破长空的感情。不管是从他的描述，还是他的表情。我总以为他会在下一秒哭出来，可最後，他终于抬起眼睛来问我。  
你相信吗？  
我点头。神明在上，我分明在他眼中看到了太多的东西。都是他试图遮掩而没能成功的，真切的感情。  
他笑了一下，对我说。  
愚人节快乐。  
是吗？足足愣了两秒钟，我拧起眉来有点恼火地看着他。  
最终我向他宣布自己把这个故事当作愚人节的整人节目来看了。他一笑置之，向我和我的姑妈告辞。我知道，他又要踏上自己的旅途了。  
我如约将剩下的蓝山全部送给他。目送他打着伞消失在雨中的街角，我轻轻笑起。  
如果面对那句「愚人节快乐」，我依然固执地宣布相信，你说会不会在下一秒钟就被他——一个参加过圣杯之战的魔术师——直接弄成失忆？  
所以请原谅我的谎言，韦伯•维尔维特。  
我怎么会不相信呢，就算你打着愚人节的幌子。

去年冬木发生那些事的时候我好歹也在场。诡谲的天气，杀人魔的存在，夜晚不时出现的奇怪闪光，未远川的下水道谜案，民会馆的大火，就算不知道理由怎也会知道它们发生。韦伯「编造」的故事毫无破绽地解释了所有的事情，找不到任何怀疑与反驳的理由。  
我怎么会不相信。  
在他走後，我去网上查了他所说的那个英灵的事情。实在抱歉本人是个世界史白痴。不过托他的福，我总算意识到他的伊斯坎达尔，也就是那位亚历山大大帝，一手建立起的伟大帝国，就在欧亚非大陆的交界之处。我记起他在最初就说过，自己旅行的终点就在那里。  
我怎么会不相信。

我给好友伊雪去了个电话，当头第一句说，团子我给你讲一个故事，你可不可以把它写成一篇小说。我不要求它发表或者有多么出名，我只是单纯地觉得，应该有人……需要为此纪念。就算是为了我这个唯一的听众。  
听完我的叙述，伊雪在电话中告诉我，我不会是唯一的听众。因为接下去，她会让更多的人都记住这个故事。  
为了少年Master。  
和他无可替代的Servent。  
电话的最後她问我，这篇小说的名字，就叫《Fate》……怎样？

\- END -


	4. 《Sunflower》

《Sunflower》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

毫无征兆地，车子前方出现一大片葵花田。在远方幽蓝色的湖泊衬托下，视野中澄金的色块赏心悦目的美。  
韦伯•维尔维特跟自己搭车的那个中年人说了两句，司机决定将车子停下稍事休息。毕竟到下一座城市还有大段的旅途，也不能一直这么疲顿。偶尔下车来走一走，呼吸一下新鲜空气有助于身心健康。  
一打开车门，年轻人就听见若有若无的音乐从葵花田的腹地传来。不知道是什么人在这片花田中放音乐？左右无事，他遁着声音找过去。  
分开那些将近一人高的植物，眼前突然一亮，年轻人来到一处稍稍开阔的平地。有一个年龄比自己稍大些的画家，站在满目金灿的花中，正提笔对着一幅油画。音乐声正从他脚下的一个音箱中传出。透过那人的肩线能看到那幅画作已经完成得差不多了。描绘的正是他眼前的景色。  
天空与湖泊的位置涂满张狂自由的蓝，而在画面中央奔放的金色中，站着一个若隐若现的少女。画中黑发的少女有着纤细的身形，伸展双臂背对着他，没入一脉葵花的海。  
韦伯不由自主抬头看了一眼葵花田深处，确认那里并没有站着什么少女。他的视线重新回到画上。  
如果说，能够在空无一人的画面中画出那个身影……

“是因为想念吗？”  
画家的动作微微顿了一下。不知道为什么，突然之间有人来搭话令他生出一种想倾诉的感觉。   
“她也曾在我作画的时候过来搭话。不过……我和她只见过一次面。”  
韦伯愣了一下。原本以为会是至爱。有谁会为了路人而画出这样美丽的一幅画呢？  
画家自顾自地说下去。“……我是後来才知道她身染重病的。就在见我的那天之後，她的病情突然恶化，我甚至没有见到她最後一面。”  
“抱歉。”没想到随随便便一句话竟然扯出这样沉重的话题，韦伯反而有点不知道要怎样收尾。然而下一刻，他便发现那位画家抬起头来望着自己，湖水绿的眸其实很温和。  
“没关系的。我已经下决心要完成她的梦想……将她的笑容带给整个世界。我要成为一个有名的画家，举行自己的画展，然後在展厅的中央，摆上一张最大也最美丽的……她的画像。”  
“不过这张画，你为什么要画她的背影呢？”  
“我觉得在面对这片葵花田的时候，她一定会忽视掉我，全心全意去感受这里的美丽。”  
韦伯抬起头。那些花朵的颜色明丽浓烈，阳光在它们的瓣叶上再度铺上一层金。远方深邃幽蓝的湖如沉静的巨人的眼泪。自己旅行的意义，不光是为了看那个人曾经看过的风景，更是为了看那个人不曾看过的风景。  
“你也会想把思念的人留在画中吧，留在自己见过的，走过的美好的地方？”画家伸手指一下眼前葵花的海。  
“那个人的话，”韦伯笑一下，视线仿佛穿过一处十分遥远的空间，少年脸上现出崇敬的神情，“一定更希望自己站在海边，真正的，属于他的Oceanus。而我还没有走到。”  
如果是让自己来想象的话，那个人一定是站在清冷的海面前方。远方没入迷蒙的雾色。布塞法鲁斯发出嘶鸣，铁蹄带起翻白的浪花。在他身後，是他万千死忠的将士。  
“无尽之海阿。”似乎是无意识地重复了这一句，画家提起笔继续画了起来。  
“我有的时候很羡慕你们画家，至少可以用自己的笔，将某些不存在的场景留下来。”韦伯伸手揪住自己的衣襟，苦笑一下。“我们的话，就只能靠想象了。”  
那个人已经不在了的话，除了那些隔过百年千年的土地和风景，还可以去哪里寻找关于他的点滴呢？

“心才是最牢靠的。纵然有一天我们忘记了那些画面，甚至连那个人的模样都统统忘记，但「思念」的感觉是不会遗忘的。”  
他脚下的音箱一直在单曲循环，最後一句歌词，灌入韦伯的脑海。  
「纵使遭受了怎样的悲伤」  
「也坚不可摧」  
也许，我们都曾遭遇过最不想经历的事，可是一定要面对下去。哪怕是为了实现逝去的人们的愿望。  
这就是人类的坚强之处。  
韦伯安静地听着前奏重新响起。轻柔的女声纠缠，如最虔诚的蛊惑。  
「请赐予黑暗星辰」  
「请赐予迷宫指引」  
「请赐予失望终结」  
「请抬头仰望——」  
恍若重新燃起满眼希望的光。  
“这首歌……是……”  
“《Silent Prayer》。对了，如果不嫌弃的话，我送你一副画吧。”画家从画架的下面取出一张已经完成的葵花。  
单支的花朵，骄傲的颜色，孤独地昂首，金色的阳光在它身上铺陈成流淌的明亮。左下角有画家的签名缩写。  
“顺便告诉你，”画家顿一下，“葵花的花语是光辉，爱慕，忠诚，沉默的爱。”  
几乎每一个字都正中靶心。  
包括最後那一个。

韦伯•维尔维特想象了一下，如果伊斯坎达尔还在的话，自己如果真的要送花给他的话……唔，一定是自己把葵花狠狠塞进他手里然後掉头便走吧。以那家伙的思维方式，能想到什么花语才有鬼。  
也许……这样也不错。  
少年淡然一笑。  
“谢谢。”  
等韦伯回到车上，司机已经等了有一阵。他的旅程还将继续。  
这不过是他漫长的旅途中的一站。既非开端，亦非终结。  
「跨越离别是一段开始」  
「跨越寂寞是一份温柔」  
「跨越苦痛是一份坚强」  
要继续走下去，你的旅程还长呢，韦伯•维尔维特。

\- END -


	5. 《浮士德》

《浮士德》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖原作风  
※时间为韦伯结束环游世界的旅行後回到时钟塔继续修学‖王妃向二世过渡中  
※曾经的文社作业

++ 非常逆天文社出品 ++

#第四次文会#自选一部世界名著的书名作为题目，CP不限，字数我规定了也是白搭就不规定了。奇特规定：文中必须出现你最想见到的一个人（三次元中），可以只是对话提到出现背影甚至是以TA为原型的一个人物，各种擦边球随意以防你们真的写伤神orz

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

魔鬼抓住了一个年轻人。  
「我可怜的人，你为何哭泣，为何哀伤？」

年轻人眨了眨眼睛，视野慢慢清晰。耳畔海浪的声音已经随着梦境的结束而消失，灯光滑过泛黄的书页，四周一片静谧。图书馆到这个时间已经没什么人了。毕竟是寒假中，留校的本来就没有多少人，这么晚还肯待在这里用功的几乎是零。  
唯一还在的就是自己了吧？  
刚刚结束了周游世界的旅行，韦伯。维尔维特回到时钟塔学院恢复修学。反正也没有家人，所以他心安理得地在图书馆补习。当然，见过太多场面，现在的他早就不是当初那个心浮气躁的学生了。  
韦伯看了一眼时间，距离闭馆还有半个小时。他将桌上的书重新整理了一下，当他收拾停当走出图书馆的时候，早已能看清天上的星光了。  
星光阿。  
他不自觉地想，也算见过很多地方的夜景了。特别是在乡间的日子，总能看见非常美丽的银河，非常壮丽，任何人在宇宙面前都是如此渺小。是的，渺小。他会不自觉地想起另一个曾自称渺小的人，尽管在自己心目中那个人已是无上高大。  
大片深蓝近黑的色彩总会令他错觉地以为还是在冬木度过的那些夜晚。可终究不是。那时的自己总想着怎样去嗅到战争的味道，用怎样的手段去取得胜利，而忽略了——也许人总是这样迟钝而难以察觉吧——那都是些值得珍惜的时光。  
独断专行。不给任何人悔过的机会。  
名为时光的魔鬼。  
韦伯最後望一眼图书馆，扭头走回宿舍。冬天的夜晚很冷，他决定去买一杯热饮来喝。记得附近有一家小铺子应该还开着。

出乎意料，客人并不只有他一位。  
韦伯瞥了那个陌生的少年一眼。鼻梁上架着细框眼镜，也是个学生的样子。只穿一件单薄的白衣，在伦敦寒冬的夜里，是不是也太少了点？  
等热咖啡的时候，那个人对他笑了一下。  
他理所应当地觉得应当说些什么，于是开口。“你也是学生吗？”  
“不，我是魔鬼。”  
韦伯失笑。“是吗？那么，你到人间来做什么，魔鬼先生？”  
虽然始终觉得是个玩笑，但既然连圣杯这种东西都能存在……如果有什么人曾向它许愿这个世界需要有魔鬼，那这件事情是不是就没有那么虚幻了？  
“为了平复人们心底的哀伤。”  
“这不是件好事吗？”  
“你这样认为吗？不如你把心给我，我让你忘掉它？”  
“我看起来就有那么悲伤？”  
“在你独自一人的时候。在你从梦境中醒来的那一刻。在你不设防的任何一个时间。”  
“是吗？不过我不是很需要，那种解脱。”  
“不再考虑一下吗？”少年仔细审视着韦伯的表情，“或许告诉你我的名字，你就会回心转意？”  
热气腾腾的咖啡已经端到年轻人的面前。韦伯向店家道谢，然後起身。“你当然可以告诉我，不过……就算我再怎么仔细考虑，大概也还是同样的答案。”  
“好吧，那好吧。请你记好，我叫Mephostophilis。祝你好运，年轻的Master。”  
捧着温暖的咖啡离开小铺，韦伯轻轻笑一下。  
说出自己曾为圣杯之战Master的事实并没有什么。很多人都知道这件事情，能在那场战斗中活下来，太多人在背後议论纷纷。不过那又怎样，有什么值得在意的呢？那些旁观者在他的所得面前都是如此不值一提。就算退上一万步来讲，即使悲切，他需要的也不是忘记。  
因为失去自己的王而悲伤疼痛是不可避免的，但这不能抵挡他想追随，想效忠的心。  
他韦伯•维尔维特，要用自己的努力，让他的王在圣杯之战中获得的第二次生命，拥有更深刻的意义。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

年轻人对魔鬼微笑。  
「我的心早已不在自己身上，还要我用什么来与你交换？」

“Mephostophilis。”韦伯。维尔维特念着这个名字，终于觉得哪里不太对。  
这样的音节，分明是在《浮士德》中，诱惑主人公的那个魔鬼的名字。也是地狱七君王之一。再想起少年说过的那些话，韦伯更觉得带着这样的可能性。  
不过……  
“是在试探我吗？”他扬起唇角摇了摇头，伸手按住左边的胸口。  
有很多东西都是不一样的。不会每一个人都是你的浮士德。  
你想要的早就奉献给我的王了，所以，只有这个是给不了你的，魔鬼先生。  
韦伯身披着漫天星光，感到自己拥有的远远超过这个世界。也许还要更多，足以漫溢到另外一个世界。有所得到，有所失去，年轻人为他的所得欣喜，也为他的所失值得。这一切都在某一点平衡相待。他欣然受之。

这天夜里，韦伯。维尔维特梦见了伊斯坎达尔。  
隔过非常，非常长久的时间，他又一次梦见了他。几乎忘记上一次是什么时候，当他笃定那些令人疼痛的事实无力更改後，梦境就不再纠缠于他。尽管他承认自己想念得要命。  
荒谬的。是的，每一场梦境都是荒谬的开端。却因为寄托着未亡人的思念，而成为谁永不终结的光明。  
年轻人听见海的声音，波浪卷涌。这场景熟悉又陌生。苍穹下月色倾轧，深蓝的海浮着一层圣洁的辉光——Oceanus。  
面对望不见尽头的海水与似有若无的轻雾，韦伯知道有什么事情即将发生。然後……他意识到了那是什么。一抹白色从视野中天海的交界荡开一线。像摩西分开大海，揉着清冷光芒的海水向两侧分开，从深腹走来浩荡的军队。战士们光洁的甲胄映亮了全部视野。在他们的前方，领头的王骑着神骏如风的战马布塞法鲁斯，以韦伯。维尔维特最熟悉的姿态现身。  
那只宽厚苍劲的手掌向他摊开。他抬起头，看见自己的神明。  
“我来接你了，小子。”

韦伯在尾音掷地的刹那觉得锐不可当的疼痛从心口深入骨髓，整个人都痛到战栗。他大口喘息着几乎从床上惊跳起来。  
梦境中的一切看起来都是那样真实。  
有多真实，就有多疼痛。  
他足足喘息了好几分钟才重新定下心神，将脸深深埋进掌心。早已不似四五年前的自己那般轻易就会掉眼泪，韦伯咬牙忍受着苦涩和痛楚的煎熬。伊斯坎达尔的声音仿佛还在耳畔。那样的腔调那样的称呼，全身的血液都仿佛在倒流在沸腾。  
他骗不了自己地知道，自己还在渴望……  
从未遗忘过地还在渴望着。  
再叫一次。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

魔鬼弯起嘴角笑得纯良而漂亮。  
「你不想见他吗？」

年轻人抱着两本书走在时钟塔学园中的小径上。在走过蔷薇篱门的时候他停下了脚步。虽然没有刻意扭头去看，但忽然响起的口哨声令他察觉到了，篱门之内还有一个人。只是一高一低简单的两个音节，却足以令韦伯注意到那个人的存在。  
“看，我们又见面了。”魔鬼依然穿着那件看似异常单薄的白衣，在伦敦的冬季看起来有些许的不搭调。  
年轻人彻底转过身来面向他站好，呼出的气息带着团团的白雾。  
“这次又打算向我传达什么呢？”  
“你不会觉得悲伤吗？比如我说过的……”魔鬼的声音带着某种色调明快的蛊惑，“从梦中醒来的时刻？”  
年轻人抱着怀里的书籍无动于衷地看他。  
“哦别这样看着我。总觉得欠你什么，”梅菲斯托菲利斯微微屈一下膝，“只是举个例子而已。”  
“你选中我的目的是什么呢？”韦伯试图用一种比较学术的眼光看待这件事。  
“我从一开始就说过了。我为平复人们心底的哀伤而来。而我看得见属于你的，光华得惊心动魄。这样的形容，你觉得够吗？你真的不想，再见他一面？”

如果是四五年前的韦伯•维尔维特，他一定会毫不犹豫地说想，哪怕付出异常沉重的代价也想要见他。但是……韦伯的思绪在「但是」上轻轻停顿了一下。这些年来，成长，成熟，面对陌生的事物该当如何应对，都在王对他的影响之下渐渐羽翼丰满。不可否认依然会暴躁会沉不住气，但冷静的时间已经日益显著。  
比如现在。韦伯发现自己可以平心静气地面对这个足以令当初的自己涕泪横流的方案。  
他想起梦境中王向自己伸出的手掌。天知道他有多想伸出双手与他相握。还有那句大概永远也不会再听到的「小子」，也许就真的是夏日凌晨的露水，一旦醒来就杳然无踪。  
怎么会不想。可是……  
“代价是什么？”  
魔鬼从镜片下看着他。他伸展双手宛若拥抱世界。“心阿。那个会疼，会流血，会支离破碎的东西。何必被自己弄得那么痛呢，仓皇而狭隘的世人阿。”  
“那只是一种逃避吧？因为疼痛就躲开，因为难以维系就放弃，而忽略了那才是自己活着的证明。的确有些时候除去疼痛会好过一些，但是……”韦伯挑起嘴角，“也同样会失去快乐和激动吧。看见一切美好的事物都毫无触动，这样淡漠地活着有什么意思？”  
年轻人有点困惑地看着他。“如果我能重新给你那个人，这样的价码不够划算吗？”  
“那还真是抱歉阿，我付不起，”年轻人慢慢绽开一个笑容，在寒冷的冬季中恍若和煦的风，“它已经在他那里了。”

只要在他身边的话，没人能保留一颗不跳的心，韦伯是如此认为的。在他甘心侍奉的王面前，每一秒都令人激动不已。要想让心脏不跳动，唯一的可能就是迎向死亡。没有人能够掠夺它，哪怕是可以签订契约的地狱之君。  
“它在他那里，而他，”韦伯伸手抓紧自己的衣襟，感受着隔过厚实的羽绒，自己的心脏在剧烈跳动，“在这里。”  
概念错误？逻辑矛盾？不，一点也不错误，一点也不矛盾，只是你不懂。当自己坐在布塞法鲁斯背上的时候，也是如此感受到自己背後，来自王的心跳。他已经合着自己的心音，成为一片强烈得不可磨灭的无尽的海。  
“怎样，你不相信吗？”  
最终，魔鬼张了张嘴。他不敢正视年轻人黯绿眸底坚定昂然的光。  
“不，我输了。”  
他将手放在自己左边的胸口，向韦伯•维尔维特深深鞠了一躬。在他消失的刹那，年轻人仿佛听见Mephostophilis最後的声音。  
“十分感谢，我年轻的Master。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[末纪]

魔鬼回到万魔殿，路西法在微笑。  
「相信我的话了吗？」  
「一切都是有价值的。」

白皙的指尖划过书脊，勾出一抹熟悉的弧度。韦伯。维尔维特将那本《Alexander The Great》摆在桌上。他的目光挪到右手手背，那里曾经浮现过令咒深红色的痕迹。虽然短暂却异常夺目，直至此刻仍在他的灵魂中留下滚烫不灭的烙印。  
就算有再见到你的机会，我也不想让你失望。  
现在的我还差得太远，要做的事情也还有很多。你说是吧，我的王？  
韦伯•维尔维特闭了一下眼睛再重新睁开，他眸中的光芒平静而坚定。和魔鬼的相遇不过是一段小小的插曲，他并没有太放在心上，因为自始至终韦伯都清楚知道自己想要的是什么。  
那个魔鬼给不了的，对自己的王的许诺与起誓。  
你自己来说，有人可以代你完成吗？  
“继续努力吧，韦伯•维尔维特，你的王在一直看着你，等待着你。”

他重新将注意力放在手中的书籍中。越是学习就越能意识到自己的浅薄。他需要更多，更多的知识和时间来支撑他的未来。他知道自己的目的，也知道自己现在最需要的是什么。一切都将祭奠在他的每一步计划中。  
再抬头的时候，图书馆温和的灯光已经渐次亮起。夜风徜徉过星光的海。不是冬木不是有王陪伴的每一个战火硝烟的夜晚。但从此往後的每一次眺望，都能感受到在这个浩荡的世界面前， 人类是何其渺小。自己遇到的困难又是多么的不值一提。  
窗角流星划落，韦伯缓缓眨了眨眼睛。  
宇宙的真相是无穷，而你是伟大的。这并不矛盾。  
我的王。

\- END -


	6. 《末日屠年》

《末日屠年》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖BE  
※故事自圣杯之战大帝消失後，韦伯决意踏上旅途始……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[题记]

“聖杯の寄るべに従い、この意、この理に従うならば応えよ——”  
一场召唤。穿透了万年千年，命运相合的那个瞬间。  
时光终结的刹那，我看你一眼，便已知道在我余下的生命中，一切意义都已不复存在。  
你笑，星光荡落无尽的海。我哭，命运陨落不复重来。  
你是我坚强的证据。而我只是你还活着的欢歌一场。

韦伯•维尔维特踏上了独自的旅途。  
伴着他心底无处不在却一直沉默的Rider  
——就好像他还在。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」

韦伯•维尔维特从梦中醒来。这是在刚刚的梦中，什么人诘问自己的话。将醒未醒之际，火车独特的颠簸传达到他脑海。  
是了。自己这是在火车上。  
他撑起眼皮看窗外的风景。大片起落的山景晃过，天色蓝得通透。火车不紧不慢的行驶，不知何时才能抵达终点。  
这一趟旅行，一方面当然是想亲眼看一看征服王伊斯坎达尔征战过的土地。这视线所及处的广袤土地，都曾是踏在他脚下的过往。另一方面，他此行的目的是为了找一位隐居深山的老魔术师。韦伯曾经在图书馆读过他的一本自传，只是那个时候自己从不曾想，终有一天自己竟会踏上寻找他的道路。而全部的理由，就是他在书中提到过的，也是这世上唯一成功过一次的时空交迭魔法。  
很多人把那个人当成疯子，因为他的理论太过荒诞，甚至被怀疑是捏造。那本书也被丢在图书馆一个十分不起眼的角落，只是本着「收集」目的才没有被扔掉。韦伯能读到也纯属偶然。不过现在想来，也许刚巧是命运。他原本也不信，可现在他只希望自己在那本书上看到的一切都是真的。  
韦伯低一下头，右手手背上白净一片。他想起那个地方刚刚出现令咒的时候，自己是何等的满心欢喜仿佛伸出手就可以碰触天界。而一战十余天，自己已清楚明白当初那分天真早就敛去。只剩下满眼的物是人非。  
所谓「参加过圣杯之战」自豪感什么的，根本就毫无意义。  
得到，失去，梦想，现实。和……你。

“Rider。”韦伯低声念那个名字。  
如果那个人还在，听到自己这样叫他，就算是灵体化也一定会有所回应的。虽然自己也根本没叫过他几次吧……更何况，那家伙一向都不喜欢灵体化。想想也知道，一个希望自己能得到真正身体的人，怎么会放弃实体化的机会呢？所以，所以说，为了不给自己增加负担而悄悄躲起来的那个人，实在是非常温柔了吧。  
韦伯想起那罕有的一次，自己也还是没能拉下脸开口叫他。最终还是食物才把他勾出来。  
从某种程度上讲，也许像只大型的动物？  
少年想起他问自己「好吃吗」候的语气，猜想着那个时候他的表情，轻轻笑了一下。车窗映出他清浅扬起的唇角，穿越记忆呼啸而过。  
火车颠簸向前。开往偏远山区的列车上并不会有太多乘客。寥寥的几位也在之前的站台下了车，韦伯四周的座位都空了下来。所以此刻，他才能这样肆无忌惮地小声对自己说出如催眠般的话语。  
“不管怎么样，我都会尝试……如果当初我没有偷偷拿到圣遗物，也就不会和你相遇……”似乎是对自己如此坦然有些不适应，韦伯抿紧嘴唇愣了愣才接着说下去，“所以这一次，能不能成功虽然说不好，但总好过什么都不做只知道自己躲起来哭。呐，你说是吧，Rider？”  
回应他的，是四面空落。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」  
「我……想让Rider回来。」

韦伯走下火车，站在这片土地上，感受到四周乡土的气息。也许要叫荒野更为恰当。  
从地图上看，那个人自传里提到的居所就在面对横亘的山脉中。但具体在什么地方，韦伯也不知道。总之这一带是没错了。少年带好了当初在公园里过夜的睡袋，还有很多便于携带，能够补充热量的食物，准备在深山里露营，能否找到全凭运气。  
运气这种东西嘛，似乎还是比较向着自己的。  
火车带着悠远的长鸣离开，站台上只剩下他一个人。他拖起箱子，走下站台，迎接他的是空寂的乡路。狭长悠直地通往山脉腹地。没有人也没关系，反正也是一个人的旅程。  
那本自传在之前就联系了别人从时钟塔的图书馆借下寄过来，现在就装在少年的背包中。其中涉及那人居所的字句没有几行，他可以倒背如流。  
“那么……”韦伯望一眼威严肃穆的高山，深吸一口气，背着包向前走去。  
沿着小路转过山坳，一个很小的村庄便从山障後显露出来。从铁路的方向是看不见这里的，只有二三十人的小村子很平和也很安详。韦伯决意去问问有没有那个人的消息，他走到最近的那户人家门口，敲了几下。

“您好，”看着开门的婆婆，韦伯觉得她和自己在冬木找到的马凯基夫妇一样和蔼，“我想向您打听个人。您认不认识一个叫艾尔密勒•约夫奇的人？可能住在这附近或者是山里。” 伸手胡乱指一下附近的山，毕竟他也不知道具体方向。  
“我们从没听过这个名字。”顿了一下，也许是看见韦伯脸上的表情，老婆婆又补充了一句，“不过的确有个住在深山里的人，每隔一段时间便会出来买一些东西带回去。我们一直不知道他的名字，也不知道他是做什么的。”  
“谢谢您。”道了谢，韦伯就开始寻思再去问问别人，关于那个人的事情。老婆婆叫住了他。  
“如果你要找他可以去村子最西边的那户人家，西格曾经帮他运过东西，知道那个人住在哪。”  
再次道了谢，韦伯遁着婆婆的指示来到村庄的西侧，那顶孤独的小屋门前。  
“您好，请问西格先生在吗？”  
所幸，没有像韦伯所想的，比如人不在之类的情况发生。从窗口探出一个脑袋，是个看起来很干练的中年男人。  
“年轻人，你找我吗？”  
“我想知道，住在深山里的那个人是不是叫艾尔密勒。约夫奇，要怎么去他那里？”  
“哦那还真是不好说呢。他从来没有提过自己的名字。至于怎么去他那里，我可以给你画一个地图。这两天还有农活儿等着我干，就不能领你过去了阿。”  
“没关系，已经很感谢了。”

突然，一种奇异的感觉沿着韦伯的血液传达大脑。作为拥有魔术回路的人，又参加过圣杯之战，对这种感觉并不算太陌生。  
那是……魔力波动的感觉！他扭头死死盯住一侧山麓，毫无疑义，那正是传来波动的方向。  
“是……在那边吗？”  
中年人扬了下眉。“诶？你怎么知道的？”  
“嘛，感觉……吧……”韦伯敷衍地笑一下，开始觉得事情有了星点的希望。  
现在至少可以肯定的是，那个人一定是魔术师……如果有地图，再加上能传来魔力波动的话……确定方位找到那个人不是什么问题。  
所以，问题就在于，他能不能帮助自己？肯不肯帮助自己？  
能真的像他在自传中所写的那样，完成一次时空交迭吗？  
只有自己一个人的话，就没有必要再哄骗自己。  
而我，只想让Rider回来。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」  
「我……想让Rider回来。」  
「你不是想让所有人都正确地评价你吗？」

拿着一张简易的羊皮纸地图，韦伯•维尔维特独自走进了深山。地图上标明了山脉与河流的走向，还有那个标明目的地的红色标记。应该没问题，韦伯你能行的。给自己打着气，少年开始跋山涉水。  
不得不说自己的体力实在是不怎么样。才走了一个多小时，韦伯就觉得有点喘不过来气。他停下脚步，回望背後。村落已经被远远甩下。再向前，就要彻底进入森林了。待到树木的枝桠将村落彻底遮起，就好像真的要与世隔绝了。  
这样的路程……“嘛，要是Rider在的话……”  
韦伯蓦地收了声。他想起Rider与Saber一战後，战车就消失了。而那一次，他和Rider真是一直走到深夜才回去。  
“那次真是累得要死阿……”他笑了一下，轻耸肩膀，“不过毕竟不是一个人，也不算很难熬就是了。”   
摊开手上的地图重新确认好方向，少年重新恢复了严肃的神情。  
“要快些了呢。”从自己的脚程来看，至少也要等明晚才能走到目的地了。  
看一眼天色，韦伯重新向前走去。他要赶在夜幕降下之前找到一个比较适合露营的地方。但直到天色临近入夜，他也没找到理想的岩洞一类的地方。没办法了，韦伯只好在一株巨木可以遮蔽风雨的凹陷处铺下睡袋，点起暖炉。为了安全起见，韦伯还用使魔控制了一只松鼠监视附近的情况。万一这地方来了什么猛兽，也好提前做个准备。  
韦伯躺进睡袋告诉自己快点休息，可是睡意一时半会儿怎么都不肯来。  
入夜後的森林变得异常寒冷，也不知道是为什么。韦伯咬了咬牙，终于睁开眼睛重新爬出睡袋。  
“诶，是雪呢。”地面上铺起一层白净的雪层，细软的雪末在簌簌落下。少年呆呆地坐起来，看着眼前的景色。暖炉不会照得太远，只把附近的雪色暖融融地包裹进一片光明。

“小子，冷不冷？”  
这个声音响起的刹那，韦伯只觉得心口突然疼起来，眼前仿佛卷起满目的白，只剩朦胧一片。  
声音无法控制地颤抖，他扭头向旁边望去。“Ri……der……”  
鲜红的披风被那个高大的男人撑起来，支在自己头顶的位置，所有的风雪都被他挡下。他望着少年，脸上是温暖熟悉的笑容。一切都恍若回到若干天前，他的存在完美得无懈可击的那个时候。  
“Rider，我……”鼻子发酸，韦伯努力抑制住想要泣不成声的每一秒。  
“累了的话就睡一下吧。”伊斯坎达尔看他一眼，“哭什么阿，我会待在这儿的，小子。”  
“当真吗？”韦伯擦一把眼睛，重新看向男人。  
“当然。”  
就像带着不可思议的魔力，在伊斯坎达尔向他保证过以後，少年很快就睡着了。有他在身边的话，就算睡去也会很安心。然而，再睁开眼睛，东方的天际已经泛起鱼肚白。那个为自己撑了一夜披风遮挡风雪的人，却不在了。  
是阿。  
怎么可能在呢？  
“是……梦吗？”韦伯自嘲地笑一下。  
如果可以不醒就好了……Rider，我还有话想问你。  
可是就算在梦里，也没能抓住这个机会吗？  
韦伯低下头，恍然发现在一脉白雪之中，唯有自己的睡袋周围，是如此干净的地面。干净得……仿佛从不曾落过雪花。  
什么阿……就好像，你真的曾经在过。  
有晶亮的水滴落上他的手背。  
“不是……明明说……不会再哭……的吗……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」  
「我……想让Rider回来。」  
「你不是想让所有人都正确地评价你吗？」  
「我当然知道，别人怎么看待我并不需要圣杯的力量。那是通过自己努力就可以换取的……但是阿……」

对自己脚程的估计总算有自知之明，韦伯•维尔维特终于在第二天下午远远望见了另一侧山顶上的木屋。不知道是为什么，这整整一天来，从那个地方发出的魔力波动很频繁。韦伯在路上几乎没有看地图就跟着找了过来。  
韦伯心说不会是专程为我引路的吧？  
横越两山之间的峡谷，淌过谷底的溪流也不是件十分容易的事，下过雪的地面会令脚下打滑。不过好在能看见目标，就自然有了前进的动力。  
“有人在吗？”终于站到木屋前的时候，一路的劳顿顿时烟消云散。  
“进来吧。”从屋中传来一个苍老的声音。  
“失礼了。”韦伯推门走进去。屋中摆设的木制家具充满朴素简洁的气息。正对面空无一人，他很自然地向右侧的房间望去。  
一位须发皆白的老人透过厚厚的镜片看着自己。  
“请问您是约夫奇先生吗？”  
老人定定看了他几秒钟，叹了口气才开口。“你不是……已经见过那个人了吗？”  
韦伯怔怔站在那里。一时间觉得这句话既荒诞又离奇。他想笑，可同时，有一种更大更沉重的感情压住他，发不出声音。  
“您知道……我想做的事情吗？”  
老人慢悠悠地走到书桌前，从一排书中抽出一本。韦伯一眼便认出那是他的自传。“你看过这本书，是不是？”  
“是不是真的可以让他回来？”  
“年轻人，我给你讲一个故事吧。”老人在桌前坐下，示意韦伯也坐到另一边的木椅上。  
“从前有个年轻人，他在游历四方的时候，碰巧在一片山麓中发现一种有意思的魔力波动。身为魔术师的他立即意识到这片土地的不寻常。经过一段时间的研究，他发现这片土地竟然可以进行时空交迭。这是什么意思呢？将历史上的两段完全不同的时间，空间叠加在一起。可以将过去的某个人拉到现在的世界，但是那个年轻人忽略了一件事情，那就是代价。同一个人是不可能在历史上出现两次的。”老人顿了一下，托了托镜片，继续说了下去，“那个年轻人一直很仰慕追随在骑士王身边的一位勇敢的公主海瑞娜。”  
“等等，骑士王？历史上的那位亚瑟王？”那不就是Saber吗？可是她身边……有哪位公主叫海瑞娜的吗？  
“对的，那个年轻人一直仰慕她，就擅自将公主通过时空交迭魔法置换到了现代。这是他在魔法方面唯一的一次成功，却是生命中最大的败笔。”  
“为什么？”  
“他等于是亲手杀死了那位公主……”老人的声音沉重而迟缓，“整个世界都抹杀掉历史上那位公主的存在。这世上再没人知道曾经有个叫海瑞娜的公主跟在亚瑟王身边征战。你对这样的名字，有任何的印象吗？”  
“骗人……的吧……”韦伯睁大了眼睛。难道他说的这些话也都是真的？！他根本不曾在那本自传中提过，魔法的成功等于对历史的抹杀。  
“而一个梦想永远随亚瑟王守卫祖国的勇敢女子，保留着自己的记忆却失去了自己的梦想，在这样的年代，没有多久就郁郁而终了。”那双望向韦伯的眼睛，在这一刻透出与老人的年迈毫不相称的严厉锋芒，“你是打算也做一次这样的凶手吗，年轻人？”

抹杀掉伊斯坎达尔——亚历山大大帝——在历史上的一切？！开什么玩笑？！那个人的梦想，那踏遍世界，想亲眼见到无尽之海的梦想，还有那与他并肩而战的万千将士，那令他自豪非凡的「王之军势」，怎么可以随意就抹杀？！  
韦伯知道，自己所做的一切，都是为了帮他实现梦想。就算知道这个年代与征服世界再没什么关联，也还是用了最後一枚令咒，告诉他要夺取全世界，不许失败。连令咒都用上了，不是吗？自己唯一可以调用的，看似有些用处的魔法。  
是想连世界也都一并奉上给那人的，如果自己可以的话。   
愚蠢却热血，坚定不移的笨蛋。他也是自己也是，都是一样。  
「你是打算也做一次这样的凶手吗，年轻人？」  
天崩地坼。  
在这一刻他承认自己败了。又一次败得体无完肤。  
韦伯紧紧咬牙。“我……不能。”  
也许开口说一句同意，就可以换他回来。可是自己做不到。  
无论如何也不行。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」  
「我……想让Rider回来。」  
「你不是想让所有人都正确地评价你吗？」  
「我当然知道，别人怎么看待我并不需要圣杯的力量。那是通过自己努力就可以换取的……但是阿……」  
「是还有未竟的愿望吗？」

“别那么快失望，年轻人，我可以帮你再见他一次。这片土地拥有的神奇力量，你又不是没有体会过。”似乎是很满意韦伯那个否定的答案，老人站起身来。  
“是……是吗？”韦伯愣愣地看着他，然後下定决心一般点了点头，“那就拜托了，约夫奇先生。我……还有几句话想问他。”  
老人用细瘦的手在桌子抽屉里摸索，许久才掏出一个水晶瓶子，里面装着水银一样的银色液体。他将瓶子放在桌上，又从脚下的地板翻起一个暗格，从中取出一本硬皮日记。  
“这是我那个时候的笔记……”他缓缓翻到其中一页，递给韦伯，“将你自己的血滴到瓶子里，照着这个魔法阵去画，咒文在下一页。从後门出去，在树林的地面上找一个红色的圆形标记。你知道该怎么做的。记住这不是召唤，也不是时空交迭魔法……所以时间很短，想好了要说什么。”  
接过两样东西，韦伯敛起表情，庄重地向他鞠一躬。  
“谢谢您。”  
“还有，天黑了，拿着灯走。”

顺着木屋背面的树林一直向里走，韦伯借着灯盏的光芒，很快就看见了地上的红色标记。那是很大的一个圆，直径大概有四五米。显然自己应当把魔法阵画在这个圆圈中。这里应该就是附近魔力最适用的地方。  
韦伯用小刀割破自己的指尖，血液混进银色的液体，它们变成了一种浅淡的金色。他在地上画下完美的魔法阵。  
那么，还要对他说些什么呢？  
要不要……  
少年在灯盏的照明中举起右手。晃神间，一切仿佛回到十几天前，咒文念毕，在烟尘弥漫中，伊斯坎达尔那高大的身影逐渐显现。  
“开启吧，遮掩吧，命运的金时轮。以星河之追寻汝脚步，以鲜血之引导我夙愿，汝迈破时空的锁囚，四风涌动缔结契约……”  
身体内部魔力流动的感觉传来。韦伯的声音因为激动而有些颤抖。  
“我之王冠身披甲胄，借我灵魂，还汝现身，在此起誓，时空不流动，命运不交迭，一切尽从虚空处起。”  
他伸手捉紧自己的右腕，魔力正从那里向地面的魔法阵源源不断地流动。作为一个并不是太优秀的魔术师，韦伯心知肚明这样抽调自己的魔力还能坚持多久。没问题的，他心说，既然都已经召唤过他一次了，这次也一定可以……  
“……万物终归虚无。我王来自于天理，归从于旨意。解开吧，幽囚的时空之链！”  
几乎是用喊的力量，韦伯终于说完了所有的咒文。话音落下的瞬间，地面的魔法阵掠起一片蓝白的光芒。能量疯狂地转动起来，四周翻搅起一片烟雾模糊了他的视野。

“喂Rider？”韦伯努力不让声音颤抖，死死盯住出现在烟雾背後的那个高大的身影。  
那个身影向这边走来一步。这一次，真的是伊斯坎达尔。“唔小子……我的时间不多了吧？”  
韦伯的眼泪一下子流下来，他扑过去抓住Rider的披风。“笨……笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”  
“呐，时间不多就不要哭了。”伊斯坎达尔将手掌按在少年头上揉了一把。  
韦伯抬起头来直视他的眼睛。“Rider，我……我是真的有话要问你。”  
是阿。是在你走了之後，才反复想起来的。  
如果我不问你，一定会在我人生中留下遗憾。  
“Rider，如果……”韦伯一开始撇开了头，但是想起自己能见到这个人的时间不多了，这才收回目光看着他，“如果当初，我要你带我走。你会不会同意？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

「如果，我是说如果……再让你参加一次圣杯之战，你再一次战斗的理由又会是什么呢，韦伯？」  
「我……想让Rider回来。」  
「你不是想让所有人都正确地评价你吗？」  
「我当然知道，别人怎么看待我并不需要圣杯的力量。那是通过自己努力就可以换取的……但是阿……」  
「是还有未竟的愿望吗？」  
「……那个人……不是我努力了，拼命了，就可以回得来的。」

圣杯之战结束後，韦伯•维尔维特知道自己根本瞒不过自己。是想跟Rider走的，是被他的梦想，被他的一切吸引住的，是想……和他在一起的。自己的事情是骗不了自己的。  
所以这一句话，他告诉自己如果真的有机会，一定一定要亲口问Rider一遍。  
如果我说要你带我走，你究竟肯不肯。  
只要你一句话，不管我曾多么胆小多么不中用，只要你这一句话，便抛弃一切，为你生为你死。  
Rider，伊斯坎达尔，不，我的王，你肯带我走吗？

伊斯坎达尔看着这个在自己面前无数次掉泪哭泣的瘦弱少年，这一次含着眼泪却用异常坚定的语气说带我走，他突然间什么话都说不出来。怔愣了几秒钟，他在少年面前席地而坐。这一次视线相平，他才摸索着下巴，给了韦伯一个不算答案的答案。  
“你再问我一遍，也是同样的结果吧。”  
“为什么阿！你始终不肯带我一起走？！”韦伯大叫起来，他抓着披风狠狠摇了几把，“你不是说……”  
你不是说……我们是朋友吗？  
就算从朋友的立场，也不能带我走吗？  
“因为阿，小子，我喜欢你阿。”摸着後脑，Rider很坦率地回答。  
一定要在这种时候说出这样的话吗？  
“喜……喜欢……”韦伯也不明白为什么自己眼睛里总要流出眼泪，怎么都止不住。  
“我想让你活下去，又怎么能带你一起去死呢？”  
“笨蛋！就算我答应了你的要求，为你将真正的历史传下去……”也还是想和你在一起，“……你是笨蛋！”  
伊斯坎达尔看着面前少年因哭泣而抖动的瘦弱双肩，伸手将他拢在胸口。  
“说来，我还没正式向你道别呢。”  
“我不想听笨蛋的道别。”韦伯的声音压在Rider胸口，有些闷闷的。  
“别这样嘛小子。难得的最後一次了，不是吗？”  
“你！”韦伯一抬眼便惊觉眼前人的身影已经在慢慢变淡。他蓦然记起时间不多了，没想到竟是如此短暂。  
“嘛，好在今天终于告诉你我喜欢你了。不说出来还真不是我性格阿哈哈哈哈。”伊斯坎达尔举起手臂看了看，也意识到了这一点。他就要消失了。  
“Rider，我……也要告诉你，我打算去旅行，走遍你走过的地方，看你看过的那些风景。”  
“喔，那好阿。”  
“……就好像你在我身边。我还要旅行走遍整个世界，去很多你根本没有去过的地方，让我的眼睛替你来体验，真正的世界是什么样子的。如果有一天我能走遍所有的地方，那再面对的，就只有「无尽之海」了。我会一直走到那一天的。”  
“好。”  
Rider的身体已经越来越透明。清楚地宣告着他的离逝。这对于韦伯而言无疑是一种折磨。脑袋中终于有一根筋突兀地断掉，他再也忍耐不住地大喊起来。眼泪顺着脸颊流下去，顾不上擦，甚至连眨眼都顾不上。只要一闭上眼，那个人也许就会彻底消失，再也见不到。  
“Rider，我……”为什么泣不成声的总要是自己，“我想和你在一起！想让你带我走！有你在身边的话，我根本就不在乎死还是什么的！因为，因为我喜欢你！就让我坦诚这么一次，不会再有下次了，我一定要告诉你，我喜欢你阿笨蛋！”  
“能听见这些话，我真的很开心。”伊斯坎达尔微笑着，虽然很想再抱他一下，可惜变作半透明的身体已经无法再触到眼前的人了。  
“要好好活下去阿，韦伯•维尔维特。”男人很正式地叫出少年的名字，凝视着他的面容，像要一直记住他般，伊斯坎达尔扬起嘴角，“再见了。”  
“Rider！”韦伯的声音在夜色的森林中回荡。  
灯盏安静地将附近一小块区域映作暖橙色，绘着魔法阵的地面上空寂一片，仿佛从未有人出现过。  
这一刻，少年再也支撑不住，跪倒在地上恸哭。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

「……他回不来了。」

“都结束了吗？”老人抬起头从厚重的镜片下方凝视韦伯，没有错过他微红的眼角。  
“是的。”  
接过少年交还的笔记和玻璃瓶，老人缓缓开口。“我也不打算过问再多的事情，你觉得安心就可以了。”  
“谢谢您，约夫奇先生。”  
“那么，未来还掌握在你手中，该怎样去走，就是你自己的事情了。”  
是的。  
对那个人说过的话，并不是儿戏。说要去旅行，是一定会去的。现在不就已经在旅途中了吗？  
“阿，我会用未来，来完成那个许诺的。”  
庄重地鞠躬，韦伯向老人道别，离开了那个地方。  
站在对面的山上，他最後一次回头望向那间木屋。无际蓝色的天空下，在那间孤零零的木屋背後的森林中，装着不为人知的，盛大而浩荡的秘密约定。  
“再见。”他抿一下唇角，勾出一个清浅的微笑。  
看在你喜欢我的份上，我会好好活下去给你看的。  
而且阿，我还要做那些跟你说过的事情，等我死的时候也好告诉你，我一点也没有偷懒。

当韦伯•维尔维特重新坐上火车的时候，他觉得终点在哪里已经无所谓了。不是没想过，能够将他带回来的情景，的确是想象的成分居多。现在的话，带不回来也没什么不能接受的。其实能见到他就已经很满足了，更何况那些原本很难说出口的话，也都已经告诉他了。  
没有什么值得後悔的了。  
想问的已经问了，甚至想说的和不想说的也都一股脑儿地说了。  
还少什么呢？  
也许，唯一缺少的，就是自己能向他答复的内容了吧？  
都去过哪些他去过的地方，又见到了哪些他不曾见到的风景？  
所谓无尽之海，虽然没有，却不妨碍它存在于心中。  
如果有一天，我能知晓整个世界，那我再面对的……不就是未知的「无尽之海」了吗？  
拿世界来给你，拿无尽之海来给你。因为我是如此的喜欢你，就算我不会再说第二遍，这也是既定的事实。  
等到我完成你的梦想的那一刻，你也会开心的吧，Rider？

\- END -


	7. 《双向魔法》

《双向魔法 – Two Way Magic》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖平行世界PARO  
※C.E.G出没‖HE

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Preface]

命运无扭转。时光不倒流。  
拨开梦境的迷雾，我是如此日渐清晰地看见一个需要救赎的自己。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.1]

如果这一切都是梦——  
一定是一场无法醒来的梦魇。  
韦伯•维尔维特静静站在远方，手上冼红的令咒在不久前悉数用完，此刻正紧攥成拳。他是这样用力，以至于双手都在微微地颤抖。然而下一秒，他便浑身如沐过冰冷的水，血液都冻结。伊斯坎达尔——他无上的王——已经生命垂危。鲜血从他的胸口汩汩而出，染红自己的全部视野。  
韦伯目不转瞬地面对那一场战争。锁链阻挡并束缚住他的王，在吉尔伽美什坦然自傲的笑容中，乖离剑从容地刺穿了伊斯坎达尔的胸口。  
他的王在大笑。  
Ri——der——  
声音梗在喉口，勉强发出的只有呜咽。每发出一点声音都在自己胸口集结出冰冷的血花。他清晰地看见结局。这场景太过清晰，他无从逃避。再遥远的距离也不足以模糊他眼前的所见。那个曾经真实而强大的身体正以难以想象的速度灰飞烟灭。  
战斗结束了。

高慢的英雄王带着胜者的笑容，居高临下地开口。  
“小子，你是Rider的Master吗？”  
少年几乎是在大脑无法运作的情况下面对敌人。他在对方如视蝼蚁的目光下不卑不亢地对答。而这样做的目的，他告诉自己，只是为了执行王的命令。  
「活下去。」  
而有一些更多的，令他无法描述的东西，像是一条带着倒刺的锁链，紧紧捆缚住他的思维。大脑混沌着被空白主宰。韦伯甚至不记得自己是怎样回到马凯基家的。  
没有任何怀疑的可能。Rider的气息已经彻底从这个世界消失了。电视里的新闻正在报道冬木市民会馆附近的大火。是哪个家伙的Servent造成的吧。总之，圣杯之战该是分出胜负了。只是，这件事与他韦伯•维尔维特再没有任何关系。

少年回到自己的房间将自己摊在床上。平时见惯了那个大块头充斥在房间里，此刻反而显得空空荡荡。  
他慢慢地举起右手，手背上一片白净。他想起自己刚到此处的时候，也是像这样举起右手，看着冼红的令咒，胸口充溢着一种难言的激动。  
那么现在在胸口弥漫着的，又是什么呢。他咬紧牙关，感受着那个地方出现的漩涡，巨大的悲伤统统贮藏在那漆黑的中心。自己要拼尽全力，才能勉强停留在漩涡的边缘。少年感到自己似乎被分作两半，其中一半在绝望地挣扎，而另一半遵从着本能，是如此的希望沉陷。  
Rider。  
他近乎歇斯底里地想，即使和他一起死，又有什么好怕的？  
也许终究还是因为自己的怯懦，没勇气站在平等的位置说上一句带我一起走，所以现在才被独自留在这里。可惜这个世界没有时光逆流，一切过去已为定局，再没有更改的可能。  
“如果这是一场梦该多好。等我醒来的时候就看到那家伙还坐在这里抱着电视看……”韦伯伸手挡住自己的眼睛，没有再说下去。不过是虚妄的幻想。  
那该有多好……  
“还是停下这不切实际的念头吧，韦伯•维尔维特。你在圣杯之战中的使命已经结束了，现在要履行的，是你对王的起誓了。”

可是人有的时候，就是无法逃离这种不切实际的幻想。  
一旦开了头，就会无法抑制地继续下去。  
……如果他还在……  
是从什么时候起呢，自己开始不再讨厌他，开始以一种仰视的态度看待他，开始尊崇他，羡艳他的一切，想为他实现愿望？  
是被他打动？抑或是自己的成长？他知道，无论是哪一条，都因为Rider的消失而无足轻重了。最重要的人已经不在了，其他的事情又能怎样呢。  
眼睛被黑暗遮挡，世界被沉进深海的颜色，就是毁灭也不会被看见。少年嗅着巨大的状如悲伤的气息，陷入了近乎昏厥的深眠。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.1]

韦伯•维尔维特猛地睁开眼睛坐起来。他盯着对面的墙壁愣了好一会儿，才摇摇头望向自己身侧。伊斯坎达尔睡得很熟。确认了这一点，他顿时觉得松了一口气，梦中郁郁如窒息的感觉在看到他的这一刻才彻底解除。  
年轻人揉了揉额角，垂落到他的肩颈的发丝跟着摆起一个微小的弧度。  
“那是什么，梦吗？也太真实了一点吧。”韦伯喃喃自语，很自然地回忆梦中发生的事情。人们总说梦境是荒谬而无逻辑的集合体，但是刚刚的那个梦简直可以称作是条理清晰得可怕了。  
一个叫冬木的城市，也即战场。  
Master和Servent的组合。  
强有力的对手，被称作宝具的兵刃。  
手背上作为锁链的令咒。  
甚至是战争的结局。  
每一项都堪称完美地存在着，找不出一丝逻辑上的错误。  
只是……他怎么会消失呢，留下自己一个人？开玩笑的吧。  
他深吸了一口气，重新躺下。瞥一眼桌上的闹钟，正是凌晨三点。韦伯重新换了个舒服的姿势，挨靠着伊斯坎达尔睡下。在微凉的凌晨，那人身上的温度是吸引自己的绝佳条件。这一次闭上眼睛，等待他的是一场无梦之眠。

早饭时候，韦伯向伊斯坎达尔讲起自己的梦。  
“反正那个战争是为了什么，我有些忘记了……但我和你都参与了并且你是我的Servent。”  
高大的男人正将面包递给韦伯，很感兴趣地哦了一声。“Servent是做什么的？”  
“字面意思，”韦伯瞟他一眼，得意地伸出一根手指晃了晃，“就是说，我可以随意使唤你。”  
“是吗？！那你都需要我做什么呢？”伊斯坎达尔大笑着，把宽厚的手掌放在年轻人的头上按揉了一通，直到他像只炸毛的猫一般跳起来，这才停了手。  
“喂你有没有好好听我说话！重点不在这里阿不在这里！”  
伊斯坎达尔在对面的椅子上坐下，撑起自己的下巴。“你的重点是，我虽然参战最後却消失了，对吧？这个你刚刚已经说过了嘛。”  
韦伯愣了一下，叹了口气，闷闷地咬了一口面包。  
“笨蛋。”  
敢情不是你亲身体会那种感觉阿！不过似乎，总觉得差着些什么……有哪里，说不出的别扭。  
是什么呢？  
伊斯坎达尔往自己嘴里塞了一口面包，声音含糊地安慰他。“什么阿，小子。不过是一个梦嘛！你何必这么认真呢？过两天就会忘了。”  
如果真的是这样就好了。

结束了早餐，韦伯看一眼挂表，时间还早，不用赶着出门。“你今天休假吧，打算怎么过？窝在家里看一天电视吗？”  
他蓦然想起梦里的自己似乎也有过这样的想法，等自己醒来他说不定就在看电视……突然间韦伯觉得有那么点难过，也许是现实给自己的印象太深刻，就连在梦里都是如出一辙。如果自己有朝一日真的失去他，也一定会有那样的想法吧。  
“唔，白天的话看看电视也不错，不过，等你的实习结束，我去找你如何？”  
“哈？！”  
“我们沿着索多河散散步。你不是想去圣-奥斯顿广场吗？”  
“好吧好吧。看在你提出来的份上，这次就陪你去。”韦伯喝下最後一口咖啡，出了家门。  
现在的韦伯•维尔维特正在一家知名学院中实习，实习期一过他便会正式担任讲师一职。而伊斯坎达尔在机场工作，忙的时候好几天不回家也是很有可能的。对于难得的假期，自然要好好利用下。

在经过索多河的时候，因为想起那个梦而走神的韦伯不小心撞了一下迎面走来的人。  
“抱歉。”他匆匆回过头，刚想着是不是该正式道个歉，那人却摆了摆手走开了。韦伯只看见米色的兜帽下露出的一抹酒红，甚至没来得及看清她的面容。  
等到韦伯消失在人群中，女子这才转过身，浅灰的眸中闪过一丝复杂难明的光。  
相信我们很快就会再见面的，韦伯•维尔维特。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.2]

夜色的降下是征战的起端。冬木的夜带着一贯凛冽的气息。  
“别说傻话，你怎么会死呢。我可不同意。”  
韦伯•维尔维特清朗的声音响起。他用近乎于偏执的目光看着眼前高大的英灵。那人鲜红的披风猎猎翻滚过深浓不化的夜色，看在他眼中便是胜利的化身。面对Rider刚刚那番带着遗言性质的令人不安的话，他感到了难以言喻的焦虑。  
这一点也不像你阿……  
“你不记得我的令咒了吗？”少年急切地举起右手，白皙的手背上红色的印记消失不见，昭示身为Master的他已经用掉了那三枚令咒。  
不能再躲在他身後，软弱地成为他的绊脚石。  
不能妄图左右他的什么，或是自私地束缚住他的什么。  
已经知道了，韦伯•维尔维特与征服王伊斯坎达尔的距离太过遥远，不论是梦想还是现实。  
可是，可是阿……  
韦伯•维尔维特有一件事始终不敢承认。  
是他对自己的怯懦不争气而羞愧的原因，对自己只能站在他身後接受庇佑而暴躁的理由。  
这种感情太过强烈，他近乎绝望地无法面对。  
可正是因为那样的心情……韦伯才毫无顾忌地用掉所有的令咒。解开伊斯坎达尔的一切枷锁，用自己全部的——哪怕依然是那样微不足道的——力量，去帮助他实现自己的理想。曾经想用令咒强制他听从自己的念头早就烟消云散。在那个人无与伦比的光芒与漩涡中，韦伯目眩而难以自拔。  
他以Master的身份做了自己能够为Rider做的，唯一的事情。

“韦伯•维尔维特，你愿以臣下的身份为我所用吗？”  
王的声音宛若恢弘的圣钟，一切可以引起恐慌的事物都在他的征询前铩羽。少年感到自己的视线无法抗拒地被泪水模糊。这是来自于自己的王的邀请。承认了自己的价值，即便是这样软弱的自己也是被他需要的。韦伯•维尔维特啜泣不已，却仍然努力用艰涩的声音回答。  
“我发誓为您所用，为您而终。”  
这一刻，即便是死亡，也不再值得畏惧。因为已有了征服王伊斯坎达尔的认可，胸口被一种满溢的感情充盈着撞击着，将少年的大脑惊掠到一片空白。像是墙角的空藤，缠绕了许久终于找到了天空的方向。  
要将自己的生命奉献给他，要追随他一直到他梦想的终结。  
不住的泪水是欣喜与决断的证明。  
韦伯虽然有些小聪明和自负，可他并不自大，他清楚知道自己的根底。不管力量还是魔法都不够强大，胆量也不够。在听到自己导师责难的腔调时，站在Rider身侧依然会感到害怕。可即便是这样的自己，他，伊斯坎达尔，那个热爱征战，梦想抵达无尽之海的无与伦比的亚历山大大帝，依然会站在自己身边，并且……出言邀请自己做他的臣下。  
那么，你还有什么遗憾呢，韦伯•维尔维特？  
少年狠狠咬紧牙关，感受到自己的心跳是如此剧烈。在他经历过的所有岁月中，这样的悸动屈指可数。  
“……请您指引我前行，让我看到相同的梦境。”  
他闭上眼睛，深蓝的无际将近未近地在他视野中铺开。他知道，那是无尽之海。出现在Rider梦境中的画面。  
要活下去，并且最终走到这一天。  
韦伯睁开眼睛，深深注视他的王催动英勇的战马布塞法鲁斯，迎向接下去的战斗。  
王的话语犹存耳边。  
「活下去，韦伯。」  
这是堪堪融进少年血液中沸腾的，最骄傲最坚强，与最後的魔法。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.2]

“诶我居然睡着了吗？”韦伯揉揉眼睛，从案桌上爬起来。胳膊有些酸麻，被压得太久了。他随手甩了几下来减缓它的不适。  
“原本想再看一遍那篇论文的，还是明天吧。现在的话……”年轻人按了按自己的额角。  
估计以自己现在的状态也看不进去吧……  
毕竟……刚刚做了那样的梦……  
韦伯仿佛还记得自己听到王的邀请那刻的激动，心脏在胸腔中是如此剧烈地跳动着。  
“和早上的梦是有关联的吧……”他可以肯定那个人一定是伊斯坎达尔。而且这些关联也是毋庸置疑的，比如战争比如令咒。不过从一些凌乱的记忆来推断，伊斯坎达尔在梦中的身份应该是某位显赫的君王。一位令他甘心低头追随的王者。  
伊斯坎达尔吗？原来自己侍奉了一位王者阿。韦伯觉得把伊斯坎达尔和王者联系在一起这个念头很是新奇有趣，然而他紧跟着想起另一件在意的事情。  
那个令咒，确切的说是三枚令咒。应该是自己将三枚都用光了。不过，都是怎么用掉的呢？  
韦伯突然察觉到自己正盯着右手手背，仿佛期待从皮肤上看到什么令咒存在过的证据，不由轻笑一下。真是，不自觉地就认真了呢。看一眼挂钟，也差不多到了离开的时间。他简单收拾一下自己的东西，走出了教工休息室。

不出意料，伊斯坎达尔已经在等着自己了。穿过步履或缓或急的行人，年轻人一眼便能认出躺在街对面长椅上的男人。果然是……惹眼得要命阿。  
他挑一下眉梢，快步走了过去。  
“白痴，就这么躺在椅子上是要怎样阿你？”他注视着自己的影子投在男人的脸上，心底生出一种俯视的快感。以自己和这家伙的身高，是比较难得有这种机会的。年轻人伸出右手在伊斯坎达尔的额头上弹了一下，当然，以他的力道，能勉强被那个男人察觉到就不错了。  
伊斯坎达尔睁开眼睛。  
“哦都到这个时间了吗？”他坐起身来伸个懒腰，“原本只是想躺会儿的，没想到一觉醒来你已经来了。”  
“不用太早来的嘛，明明可以窝在家里看电视的吧。”  
“我只是想着万一你会早一点完成工作呢？”  
“万一的万一，我要是没看见你睡在这呢？”  
“那怎么可能？你小子不是直接从大门口跑过来的吗？”看着韦伯脸颊泛红又要炸毛的样子，男人大笑着站起身来。他们的原计划，是在结束了一天的工作後沿着索多河岸散散步，到圣-奥斯顿广场附近去吃晚餐，之後闲逛一下再回家。  
“我……刚才又做了一个很相像的梦。”韦伯叹了口气，不知道为什么，提到这件事情他就觉得心口沉重。和刚刚醒来的时候感受到的荣耀不同，一旦头脑清醒下来，他就联想到这两个梦之间的关联。实在让人很在意。  
“相像？你是打算说，你做梦是可以连着的吗？像剧集那样？”  
“你在小看我吗？！”韦伯冲他举了一下拳头。可惜分毫构不成威胁。  
不过恢复冷静後，伊斯坎达尔的话却让他乱成一团的大脑重新运转起来。  
“连着……”他摇摇头，“不对阿，明明早上梦见你已经死了阿。刚刚的梦里你还在，并且还在和我说话。”  
“哦我说了什么？”  
“切，谁记得……”扭开头去。  
“那为什么脸红了？”  
“要你管阿，笨蛋！”

夕阳开始泛起愈加浓烈的丽色。索多河倒映着云层，也渐渐染起一脉玫瑰的颜色。两个人走得并不快，说一些无谓的事情。年轻人炸毛的时候男人就把手放到他头顶乱揉一通，直到手被挥开那个家伙整理着头发气鼓鼓地向前走去，然而走不出几步他就会被各种情景吸引着放缓脚步。  
看似闲散地打发时间，韦伯却始终没有停止对梦境的思考。  
如果……  
一个想法突然窜进他的脑海，令他浑身一震……  
如果……这两个梦境的顺序是颠倒的呢？  
会是这样吗？  
萨姆斯贝利大教堂的圣钟从隔过几幢建筑的地方传来。成群的白鸽越过一片建筑飞过头顶的天空。圣-奥斯顿广场已近在咫尺。韦伯深深吸了一口气，终于开始觉得自己找到了一点——哪怕就只是一点点的——头绪。  
首先他并不认为这是虚幻得只需一笑带过的过程。虽说身为一个做学问的人，并不信什么神鬼之论。但唯有这件事情，韦伯觉得和自己还有伊斯坎达尔都息息相关。即便没有任何科学的依据。  
继续思考下去，如果顺序是颠倒的，那么一切就都说得通了。大致过程就是，他作为Master先在伊斯坎达尔那里得到了认可，从这一点可以推断出之前的自己和伊斯坎达尔并不是那么的合拍，然後伊斯坎达尔留下了自己去参战，却不幸失败。毫无破绽的推断。只可惜很多细节，都像从虚空之中走过，轻飘飘地记不起来。  
伊斯坎达尔和韦伯并排以散步的速度慢慢接近广场。傍晚的余晖从楼宇的间隙中透过来，在地上留下一道长长的金红。很快，宝石凝的色彩就会在街巷中铺开，整座城市夜色旋踵。广场上的人并不太多，三三两两的行人，街头表演的传统艺人，喂鸽子的当地人与观光客，也无非是这样。  
韦伯走到广场正中，近距离看那尊中央喷泉。喷泉的造型是一辆恢弘的马车，前方奔腾的四匹马都是霸气恢弘的神骏。马车上的御者一只手执着缰绳，另一只手仿佛召唤身後的千万战友，一往无前的姿态。喷泉的水柱从马车之下滚涌向四方，仿佛这是辆奔腾于大海之上的神车。这便是韦伯想来广场的理由，想驻足观赏这尊雕像，这位传说中的王者用自己的赫赫战功书写了城市不朽的历史。

有个怀抱手风琴的女子坐在离喷泉不远的长椅上，就着即将伸展的夜色演奏起一种似乎来自于异乡的曲调。  
一切都如此安详静谧。  
似乎这前奏是过于悠长了，在广场上的人都以为那只是首曲子的时候，女子却轻轻开口唱起。  
「异界者哟，梦境皆从镜中来。」  
手风琴的声音伴着她闲散冷淡的歌声传进韦伯的耳朵。不知道为什么，听见这两句歌词，他竟下意识地觉得自己应该仔细听一听。顺着歌声望去，坐在长椅上弹奏的女子穿着厚重的衣物，米色外套上的帽子扣下来，几乎将她的容貌全部遮住，只露出一抹酒红的发丝垂下。看起来她并不是艺人，只是偶然出现在这里，十分随性地弹唱。然而，不管是从她的气质还是她的行为，都感觉……很不同寻常。  
「时空有交界，听从主人旨意哟。」她的歌声划过空阔的广场，上方成群盘旋的鸽子纷纷在她脚边落下，洁白的羽翼遮挡视野。  
“嗯？怎么了，小子？”伊斯坎达尔察觉到韦伯的目光，在那个拉手风琴的人身上停留了有些时间了。  
“伊斯坎达尔，我要仔细听一听她的歌。”年轻人的语气有一丝凛然。他身边的男人点了点头，轻轻在他肩上按了一下。  
「预言者已到来，幻世的少年快醒来。」  
歌者仿佛并未察觉到旁人的注视，自得其乐地唱下去。  
「一梦千年无空想，时空平行非虚幻。」  
在她咬字略有些模糊的歌声中，韦伯竭力想将歌词听得更清楚，逐渐走近那张长椅。  
「我饱受煎熬的Master哟，谁来解救你于梦境。」  
女子在他来到自己面前停住脚步的时候猛地抬起眼睛，浅灰的眸淡然扫过韦伯•维尔维特。在年轻人听到她唱出Master这个词而猛地怔住的时候，歌声与手风琴都戛然而止。  
“我觉得你需要一些帮助。如果你有疑问，”她从衣袋中掏出一张明信片大小的纸递过来，“来这个地址。”  
看起来她并不在乎面前的人会不会怀疑自己是个骗子，也没有说出什么你一定要来这样的话。她只是等韦伯伸手接过，就站起身来，哼着相似的旋律和不知名的歌词向广场边缘走去。韦伯愣愣地站着，从这个方向看去，她全身都沐浴在夕阳最後一丝晖光中，竟有一分奇特的神圣感。  
教堂的圣钟响起。鸽子忽然整群从地面起飞，遮掩住韦伯和伊斯坎达尔的目光。等到它们飞离视线，女子的身影已经消失。  
找了一家餐馆用过晚餐，伊斯坎达尔和韦伯慢慢散步回到自己家中。伊斯坎达尔看得出他始终有点在意。  
“我说你阿，小子，如果真那么想知道答案，不妨去找找看。”  
“我总觉得，过了今天晚上我就能肯定。”  
“肯定什么？”  
韦伯抬起头来，黯绿的眸中有隐约的坚定。“当然是要不要去找她。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.3]

即便身处百死一生的梦魇，也希望你是全身而退的那一个。  
你强大得无需我这微小的担忧，不是吗？  
韦伯在一处偏僻的树林停下了脚步。地面上绘着一个巨大的魔法阵。只有他一个人，少了平日总晃在左右的那个高大身影。  
当然……并不是不在。Rider与韦伯是被圣杯之战连在一起的，只要还活着，就没可能分开。他的Servent只是暂时灵体化，减少不必要的魔力消耗，并且……不仅是为了减少消耗，Rider更需要尽快复原自己的力量。  
对于一个一直想拥有身体，无时无刻都希望实体化的Servent而言，Rider现在这种反常的行径已经被韦伯察觉到，并且少年已经准备好了相应的对策。一路无言的少年将背包里的保温垫拿出来铺在地上，然後开始填补空了很久的肚子。  
「好吃吗？这个——」  
是Rider的声音，回响在脑海中与他交流。  
就算是很美味的东西，一旦冷掉，味道终归要打个折扣。听着Rider向自己推荐的美食，韦伯只是闷闷地甩出一句。“想吃的话，就赶快恢复到能实体化的地步吧。”  
白痴才会意识不到。  
听着Rider对自己笑着说抱歉的语句，韦伯愈加感受到自己的不济。作为Master，连最基本的供给自己Servent的魔力都做不到，这件事情本身就是作为魔术师的耻辱。他，韦伯•维尔维特一心想要证明，自己即便不是出身名门，依靠着自己的努力也能干出一番事业。可是此刻，这件事是对他莫大的打击。  
依然做不到，什么都改变不了。  
他想起Rider与海魔搏斗的那个时候，只身将那只巨大的怪兽封进固有结界不说，还与它搏斗了那么久。为了全力拖延时间Rider将自己暴露在了不止一个敌人的眼皮底下，但韦伯只有一瞬是对自己的安危感到忧心，因为很快，他就体验到另一种更令他忧心的感情。  
并非来自于外界，而是来自于他的内心。  
身为Rider的Master，他比任何人都更能掌握自己Servent的状况。但那种情况……只能叫做刻不容缓。  
早已知道Rider与Saber联手而战也不容乐观，现在将那只巨大的怪兽交给Rider一人……韦伯比其他人都更能感受到结界中海魔横冲直撞的气息。每一秒钟都充满着危险与未知，令他不住心悸。  
他……无法不担忧Rider。  
那种沉重的感觉一直延续到海魔被解决，Rider返回自己的身畔的时候也没能消退。韦伯显露出了与之前一贯张皇的自己截然不同的沉默。就算依然别扭而笨拙地无法说出口，可接下去他所做的一切都是证明。  
“接下来的时间，我哪儿都不去就待在这里睡觉，我的魔力你可以尽情拿去，只要不让我死掉就可以了。”说完这些话，他找了个稍稍舒服些的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

韦伯•维尔维特已经隐隐意识到，有什么不同寻常的东西已经生长，侵往自己的心口。就算少了实体化的威胁，额头不会再受罪，可那具高大的身体不在视线中还是觉得少了些什么。  
是希望自己的安全得到保障才让他尽快恢复吗？  
……也许……更多的，是想让他离胜利更近一点吧？  
刚刚喝掉的那些营养剂，原本还积压在胸口，一片火热，现在魔力被Rider吸走，眼皮变得沉重，疲倦之意也十分霸道地袭来。  
出现在韦伯脑海中最後的画面，是一片无际的蓝。伊斯坎达尔与他神骏的坐骑布塞法鲁斯踏过月色，铁蹄之下的潮水有规律地起落，带着他一起跌入无梦的睡眠。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.3]

韦伯•维尔维特睁开眼睛。月色从窗外倾泻进窗口，桌上的闹钟指着大致凌晨三点一刻的样子。他坐起身来，刚刚梦里的场景异常清晰地涌进脑海。  
虽然看起来只有自己一个人，但伊斯坎达尔也同时存在着，他笃定。这一次的对话并不多，韦伯感受到的是更多来自于自己内心的感情。一直在自我矛盾，纠结着一直没有面对的……不协调感。  
年轻人自然而然地将这个梦摆到比之前两个梦更靠前的位置看待。  
之前发生过什么事情，可能是与什么怪兽作战，大概是回忆到了这方面的内容。那场战斗导致伊斯坎达尔受了伤，无法以正常的形式待在自己身边，所以自己采取了一些措施，帮助他恢复。于是才有之後的战斗，以及最终的结局。这样连贯着看起来没什么问题。  
他的视线落到身边睡着的那个人身上。月光无声地抚过他古铜色的肌肤。韦伯支起下颌打量他的睡颜。这个男人跟自己在一起已经有三年时光了。记得最开始，自己竟然还不怎么喜欢他来着。不过那又算什么呢？被他吸引，爱上他又不是一秒钟就能决定的事情。  
“等等……为什么呢……”他忽然想到了什么，因而皱起眉来，“为什么梦中的那个我，始终都没有向他做过任何表示呢？”  
如果那个也是自己的话，当然也应该会爱上同样的人。更何况从梦境中看来，自己显然是喜欢着他的……  
这个问题一出现，韦伯就觉得仿佛哪里被绞紧了，有种透不过气来的沉重感。他忽然觉得，可能自己找到了一个很关键的问题。也就是那种不协调感的来源。

早餐的时候，韦伯告诉伊斯坎达尔，自己要去那个地址。他向他讲述了这次的梦。  
“伊斯坎达尔，我觉得这已经脱离了梦境的范畴……”他喝下一口玉米粥，“那简直……就是另一个世界。”  
“也像这个世界一样真实？”  
“对，一样真实。”  
“那么，你是打算工作一结束直接去那个地址？”  
“对，我可能会稍微晚一点回来。不过你大概也不会太早回来的，休假结束，可能会有一大堆活儿正在等着你。”  
就是这样，韦伯•维尔维特在努力忘掉梦境看完之前想重阅的那篇论文并批阅了两个班的课堂作业之後，终于动身前往女子留下的地址。

那是一间并不大的公寓，不过地段相当好，索多河从公寓正面缓缓流淌。韦伯按响了门铃。过了几秒钟公寓的门打开，正是之前见过的那个酒红发色的女子。  
“我就知道你会来的。”话虽如此，也没见她有什么惊喜感，她只是用很平淡自然的语气，请他进屋来谈。  
将两杯红茶放到桌上，女子坐到一张布艺沙发上，示意韦伯坐到另一侧。“我叫Janecifer。你可以叫我Jane。那么，现在告诉我你的问题吧？”  
韦伯想了一下应该从哪里开始，却突然想起一件事。“你在广场上唱的那首歌……”  
“我胡乱编的。不过，”Jane大有深意地看他一眼，“是唱给有需要的人听的。年轻的Master，你不是听懂，并回应了我的召唤吗？”  
年轻人回想当初发生的一切，似乎指向太过明确。毫无疑问就是自己。“你是说……我？……你知道我的梦？”他不由自主地紧张了一下，万一她其实是不知道的，要怎么办？  
“你意识到那些梦的不同寻常了吧？可惜现在你看到的还太少，少到还不足以令我向你做出解释。”  
年轻人愣了一下。显然她是知道整件事情的，并且暂时不打算透露更多。  
“Jane，我现在只想问你一个问题！在梦里的，真的是我……和伊斯坎达尔？”韦伯不确定如果她说一句不是，自己是不是反而会轻松一些。  
“嗯，关于这个问题，我可以给你明确的答复。是，两个人都是……所以，不要对它有所怀疑，继续看下去吧……”Jane端起红茶啜饮一口，“阿，当然，以你这个水平，想拒绝也是没可能的。这样吧，明天的这个时候你再来找我，我给你更多的线索。我觉得，再多给你一个晚上感受梦境的话，也许就可以多少透露一些了。”  
临走的时候，韦伯问了她最後一个问题。这也是同样令他不解的事情。“为什么你会关注我的事情？”  
对此，Jane淡然一笑，给了他一个不是答案的答案。  
“For my Glory.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.4]

从未想过有一天，自己也会如飞蛾，扑向一个幻影般的梦境。  
想让它真实。  
韦伯•维尔维特站在繁华的商业街，身边是他高大的Servent，穿着现代的衣服，正打量着街边的店铺，一脸的兴致盎然。  
“我要去趟书店，你自己去逛吧。”少年拉过Rider宽厚的手掌，将自己的钱包塞给他。在触到那只比自己大很多的手掌的时候，韦伯不由自主地想到，就是这双手，握过锋锐的兵刃，牵过战马的缰绳，翻动过世界地图与诗集，也同样会拿起钱包和那些现代的东西。拜圣杯所赐，传说中的征服王才得以这般真实地在现世重生。  
也正因为如此，叮嘱是必不可少的。  
“不许征服，”少年顿一下，“不许侵略。”  
好像在教导小孩子。但韦伯很清楚自己面对的是一个怎样惊心动魄的存在。  
原本还嗯嗯点头的Rider忽然反应过来。“诶？！”  
“诶什么阿，真是的——”拖着长音，目送红发的男人在人群中走远，韦伯拐进了这家规模相当大的书店。

因为无意之中梦到无尽之海，不，应该说是窥见了Rider的过去，韦伯这才忽然想去了解这个被麾下的将士们一路征战誓死追随的男人，想知道他究竟……在历史上留下了怎样的痕迹？真的是自己眼中见到的这个人吗？  
少年出乎意料顺利地找到了他的传记。他站在书架旁细细翻阅起来。  
沉浸在那个人精彩的生平中并不是什么困难的事情，而在这种时候时间总是比预计的要快。韦伯还没觉得自己看太久就听到沉重熟悉的脚步声在逐渐接近。他手忙脚乱地将书塞回去。可接下来发生的事情并不那么顺利，因为这个看似粗枝大叶的Servent竟然一眼就发现了自己刚刚塞回去的那本书……  
那本《Alexander The Great》，他的传记。  
……简直像是被抓现行犯。  
韦伯觉得自己的脸颊像下了火，窘迫得要命。所以接下去当Rider很自然地问他「当事人就在你面前为什么不直接问我」，他咬了咬牙心说我们不如豁出去了讲一个明白。  
明明书里的亚历山大大帝和真正的你，有那么多令人在意的差异……  
“呐！这里！为什么把你写成身材矮小？！”韦伯抢过书来指着其中一页。出乎他的意料，Rider只是缅怀了一下那位波斯帝王异乎寻常的高大，似乎并不在意别人可能的误会。  
韦伯觉得难以置信。为什么明明是和自己有关的历史，就放任别人随便去写？就算会被後人误会也不在乎？  
“……与其让我的名字在书里存在两千年，还不如让我像现在这样再活二十年。”

几乎就是一瞬间，韦伯觉得胸口有个地方隐隐疼痛。只有逝去的人才会明白生命被剥夺那一刻的残忍。少年心想，是不是自己一直以来都没有认真考虑过他的事情，就算彼此认识也根本不了解？  
不知道是不是从这一刻起，韦伯突然很想把圣杯带给他。  
不再是为了证明什么，夺取什么，只是无比单纯地想把那件可以许愿的宝物带给他。  
他不知道这是为什么。  
同时，有一个念头在韦伯脑海中翻翻滚滚萦绕不绝，这个念头在他召唤出Rider来之後便一直存在。他——征服王伊斯坎达尔——越是强大，越是得到自己的认同，这个问题便越是显著。  
如果……  
是说如果，由一个更强的人来做Rider的Master，是不是比自己要更好？  
不会胆小不会颤抖不会面对危险只能怯然地紧闭双眼，更不会躲在烈烈的披风後接受温暖的庇佑，惴然窥看战果。可以坦然地直视自己的Servent，能以足够的实力一起并肩作战，在理念上如挚友般彼此认可，彼此尊敬，彼此赞赏。  
是不是那样的人才配成为他伊斯坎达尔的Master？是不是？  
就算自己无意中窥见了他梦境中的无尽之海并略略感到心向往之……也改变不了最根本的事实对不对？  
……这样一个软弱的自己，根本就不配做他的Master。  
少年狠狠咬紧牙关，陷入一场深深的自我厌恶之中。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.4]

“那么，你果然依约来了。”Jane问他，“咖啡，还是红茶？”  
“咖啡，谢谢。”  
红发的女子十分熟练地倒了两杯咖啡。  
“那么，先说说你的看法吧。你的分析，你的理解。把你知道的，推断出的一切都告诉我。”Jane顺手从矮桌下拿出一个圆形的水晶球放在桌上。看到韦伯的视线，她耸了耸肩。“不用在意这个。”  
“嗯怎么说呢，那些梦都是连贯的。但顺序是反着的。”年轻人意识到Jane在微笑，“如你所说它就是我和伊斯坎达尔的话，那么那些梦显示的是一段，呃，生活？或者是战斗？”  
Jane点了点头示意他继续说下去。  
“那是一个叫做冬木的地方，是故事发生的战场。伊斯坎达尔是我的Servent，我作为Master，借用他的力量进行战斗。我们共同经历了不少事情，包括与一只怪兽的惨烈战斗，经过一番休整，他们与最後的敌人遭遇，但是战斗失败了。伊斯坎达尔消失了。”这是韦伯所能够想到的，将梦连接到一起的十足合理的解释。他说完，轻轻喝了一口咖啡。  
Jane捏着下巴盯着水晶球。  
“唔，我问你一个问题，你相信魔法吗？”  
“你是指魔术吗？”  
“不不。”Jane轻轻巧巧地笑一下，伸手一指自己的杯子，深棕色的液体逃离了地球引力，腾空飞起来，它们在她指尖的带引下，在空中排成一个单词。MAGIC。  
魔法。  
真正的魔法。  
凝视着半空中的咖啡文字，韦伯端着杯子愣了半晌，确信自己找不出任何破绽与手脚，终于赞叹一声。“事到如今，我也只能相信了吧？”  
“那么，你也会相信有另一个世界？有另一个自己？”  
“对，我相信。”他是如此想会一会梦中的那个自己。其实连他自己也没有意识到，有些事情如果不告诉那个自己，始终如鲠在喉。存在，是能够完成那件事情的前提。  
“那么好极了。看这里。你能看到你自己吗？”Jane指了指她放到桌上的水晶球。  
韦伯凑过去，只看了一眼便浑身一震。他还不会大意到连自己都认错。出现在球体中心的那个人影当然是他韦伯•维尔维特，只不过头发稍稍短了些，也更年轻一些。但毫无疑问就是自己。并非看着自己，那个身影在看着一侧的远方，不知道是在凝视什么，不管怎样，韦伯从那个自己的眉宇中解读出来的，绝不是开心和愉快这类的情绪。  
“他……不，我是说那个我……”为什么要露出那样平静又悲伤的神情？

“听好，下面是你需要知道的事情，我会如实地告诉你。”Jane并不理会他想问的，径自说了下去，“在我们的世界，你和Rider，也就是伊斯坎达尔相遇的时间为十一天。我可以很负责任地告诉你，一旦当你梦见自己在树林中使用魔法阵举行召唤仪式，那便是一切的开始。而对于倒叙的梦境而言，你们的相遇便是一切的终结。到了那天，你便再也不会梦到和那边有关的事情。”  
她说得很严肃。  
“我这里有一些药剂，有助于你看清楚自己的梦境。你也发现了吧，梦里很多东西并不是那么清晰。吃不吃是你的事情，我不会逼迫你。唔，再补充一句，既然你相信另一个世界我也不妨告诉你，我就是那个世界的人，所以目的自然不会是为了赚你们这个世界的钱。”  
看着递过来的那个小试剂瓶，用不了一口便能喝干净的剂量，韦伯很不确定地看着她。  
“只有这么多？”  
Jane露出一个近似哂笑的神情。“它们已足够让你看到最初的梦境。这边的你又不是什么魔法师，每次只需要几滴引导潜藏的魔术回路就够。最後，如果你看到一切梦境都结束了，到那个时候还觉得有什么放不下的，再来找我。”  
虽然对于某些词汇，韦伯并没有太理解，但知道药剂的用法就够了。

离开Jane的公寓，韦伯独自沿着索多河走回家。天色不多见地有点阴，绵重的云层很快就会倾轧所有的光明。  
今天的梦让他觉得有点沉重。虽然藏身书架中被他找到的那一刻心跳足够，总的来说却并不是什么太美好的感觉。他深深记得自己刚醒来时那种强烈的……自卑感。自己是几乎没有勇气站在他身边的卑微。  
而他明明从之後的剧情发展中感受到自己那么丰沛的憧憬与崇拜。  
不矛盾，却很难过。  
喜欢一件东西便是这样，如果一直喜欢着，习惯了这种喜欢，失去的话会感到很惋惜很难过。可如果一开始并不喜欢，而是渐渐变得爱不释手。在这种仿佛经历过谷底到谷峰的大转折後再突然失去……又会是怎样的悲恸呢？  
韦伯已经意识到了，梦境中的伊斯坎达尔正属于後者。  
然而，他却在那个自己的面前消失了。  
令韦伯更加不安的是……水晶球中那个自己的表情，是否他自己此刻的心情写照？  
——沉默，平静，与挥之不去的悲切。

回到家中的时候，伊斯坎达尔已经回来了。高大的男人准备好了晚餐，正看着电视等自己回来。看到他的时候，韦伯觉得心口淌过一阵暖意，驱散了之前的阴霾。  
“哦哦小子，你回来啦！”没有回头，他从沙发上举起一只胳膊算作招呼。  
韦伯没有说什么。他只是走过来，将自己放倒在沙发上蜷在他身旁。对于这个小动物一般的动作，男人伸过手来在韦伯的发丝上轻轻拂过。  
“伊斯坎达尔，你觉得……你和我还会有另一种相处模式吗？”除了相爱。  
男人将视线从电视中的九七式中战车挪到年轻人身上。  
“怎么突然问起这种奇怪的问题，嗯？”他手中的动作微微顿了一下。  
“没什么。可能只是一时晕了头了吧。”韦伯张了张嘴，一个词蓦然梗在喉咙。  
「Rider。」  
他对这个突然便出现在脑海中的称谓愣了一下，然後轻轻笑了一下。也许是那个世界的自己太过思念他了吧？  
到底……那边的自己有多么迫切的想见他？  
他闭上眼睛，轻声开口。“等你看完，我们一起去吃晚饭，伊斯坎达尔。”  
回答他的，是上方那个熟悉而心情愉快的声音。“没问题，小子。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.5]

除了地狱与恶魔，再没有可以描述的词汇。  
无法醒来，只因这本来便是噩梦之旅。  
“阿小子，你还是不要看的好……”  
“啰嗦！”少看不起人了！  
之前遮断了自己的嗅觉，韦伯•维尔维特丝毫不会意识到脚下的水声是来自于什么。但是当他强化了自己的视觉，一切都浮出黑暗的时候，年轻的魔术师猛地怔住了。这世上没有多少人能有这样的经历，脚下的液体是难以计量的森森血迹，而视线扫过……  
“我说了，不要让你看的。”Rider的声音回荡在Caster的地下魔术工房，阴暗的艺术杀戮场。他低沉的声音里有凛冽的气息。  
杀戮和艺术原本是毫不沾边的两个词，但此刻，它们在这地下工房得到了高度融合而完美的体现。韦伯•维尔维特在看清自己眼前是怎样一副景象之後，终于达到无法容忍的程度。面对尸体的觉悟他是有的，面对大量尸体的觉悟他也有，但他没想到的是，那些人类的肢体，内脏会被当做喜爱的素材来制成各种诡异的物件。家具，乐器，日常用品……他实在不想用「别具匠心」这样美好的字眼来形容眼前血腥而变态的地狱。  
他不由自主地跌在地上作呕。  
“可恶……居然耍我……”  
来自于眼前景象的打击是一方面，而另一方面，满溢在胸口的还有深深的不甘与耻辱。少年一点也不想把自己的懦弱展现在自己的Servent面前，可这一刻他无法控制自己。本来因为自己的弱小，就不被那个人看重，不被他尊敬，呼来喝去一点Master的样子都没有。这下子，简直就是连潜藏在心底的软弱全都伏在那个人面前赤裸无助地颤抖。  
这种颓败感是如此强烈而令人屈辱。  
“如果还有人能看着这些东西连眉头都不皱一下，我就去揍他们。”  
开什么玩笑。  
韦伯带着哭腔而愤怒的声音划破沾满血腥的空气。“笨蛋！你自己不也是……”  
……不也是好端端地站在这里什么事都没有吗？！就只有自己……像傻瓜一样，被牵制被影响，狼狈不堪地丢脸到家。  
明明不想被你看低，明明以为自己足够坚强，可到头来，自己希冀的一切表现都在你面前一溃千里地落败。  
一番变故之後，高大的Servent终于发动自己的宝具毁掉了这场梦魇。  
神牛的四蹄踏起雷电，整个地下工房都湮没在熊熊烈焰中。韦伯最後望过一眼这人间炼狱，紧紧闭上眼睛，将炽热的温度留在身後。如果这个世界上有神明，看到这样的场景会是怎样的心情呢？愤慨吗？哀恸吗？他感到Rider宽厚的手掌按在自己头顶，没轻没重地抚弄一番。那个家伙的力道实在太大，自己的整个身体都在跟着摇晃。  
“喂住手，住手阿Rider！”  
就算知道这只是自己的Servent近乎粗暴却友好的抚慰方式，少年依然感到阴翳与恼火。这不是他想要的结果。他渴望的结果是干掉Caster，然後给自己增加一个令咒。当然，这件事情他并不会蠢到告诉自己的Servent。可是折腾了这么久，到头来没见到Caster不说，自己反倒被吓得不轻，还需要那个家伙的安慰。  
这样的Master是不是也未免太失败了？！

未远川的河面泛着清冷的光。重回人间的感觉冲淡了些许来自于地下工房的阴郁，然而始终萦绕在韦伯心头的阴霾却没有什么好转。  
“真是不痛快呢，得找个地方去大喝一场。”  
“我可不陪你喝酒。”眼前晃过那些血液与肢体，奇怪的形状，难以置信的用途，别说是喝什么东西，韦伯觉得自己很长一段时间都不会有把任何东西放进嘴里的欲望。  
一切都只是证明自己的又一次落败。  
韦伯隐约意识到，再这样下去，接连不断的挫败感会像毒一样渐渐侵蚀自己残存不多的骄傲。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.5]

韦伯•维尔维特又一次从梦中惊醒，他睁着眼睛大口喘息，感到自己浑身都是冷汗。年轻人伸手遮住眼睛，心脏还在激越地跳动，在静谧的夜中如战鼓。这次是不折不扣的噩梦。  
瞥一眼床头的表，凌晨三点半。  
“那家伙，都看见了些什么阿……”不管他是睁着眼睛还是闭着，那些「艺术品」就在眼前不住晃动。不知道是不是服用了药剂之後的效果，这次梦境的细节他看得太过清晰。从某种程度上讲，这还真不是什么好事。  
“唔……怎么了，小子？”伊斯坎达尔迷迷糊糊醒来，意识到了年轻人呼吸紊乱。  
“只是做了噩梦。没什么。我会一直看下去的。”韦伯似乎是在无意识地回答，他将头深深埋在伊斯坎达尔的胸口，抓住那个人的前襟。依然有寒气从牙根丝丝冒出，如果没有伊斯坎达尔自己一定无法抵抗。  
Rider。Rider……Rider。  
伊斯坎达尔将手放上年轻人瘦削的肩，掌心下的身体还在微微颤抖。他顺势轻轻按了一下表示自己一直会在。就着这个姿势直到韦伯重新恢复淡淡平稳的鼻息，伊斯坎达尔终于决定，自己有必要去找人问个清楚了。  
地址他是知道的，不过之前韦伯说自己去，他就不会插手。不过这次不一样。他想知道，现在究竟是怎么一回事。到底韦伯在梦中见到了什么，不能抵抗也不会放弃。

这一天，在韦伯结束工作之前，伊斯坎达尔提前赶到那家公寓的门口按响了门铃。  
“稀客阿，英灵先生。”开门的红发女子并没有露出惊异的神情，她闪身让他进来，“不过我知道你会来的。”  
“我想，我需要你给我一个解释，小姐。”  
“请叫我Jane。也是呢……”Jane倒了两杯红茶摆在桌上，“比起当事者来，你除了他和我这里，就不会再有信息来源了。”  
“我想知道，他到底在做什么，你出现在这件事中又是出于什么目的？”  
“哦呀，不要用这么咄咄逼人的语气。”Jane毫不在意自己面对的是一个怎样强壮的人，她不慌不忙地端起茶杯来啜饮一口，“在我回答之前，要先问你一个问题。你相信另一个世界吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔脑海中闪过韦伯曾经与自己的对话。  
「那简直……就是另一个世界。」  
「也像这个世界一样真实？」  
「对，一样真实。」  
他闭一下眼睛，说，我相信。

Jane浅灰的眸中闪过一丝欣喜的光。“好。那么下面，我们可以开始了。”  
“我是那个世界中，预言世家的现任当家，Janecifer……”她的眼角眉梢是难以遮断的骄傲光芒，“当然了，你们这个没有魔法的世界并不会有我的大名。简言之，是那边的韦伯•维尔维特在周游世界的旅途中，在隐居的地方找到了我。原本我没打算帮他，不过我在和他交谈的时候突然看见了未来，所以赌上我Janecifer的荣耀，我答应了帮他实现这个‘未来’。”  
“你……也就是说你是，呃，那个世界的人？！”  
“不错。在两个不同的世界中，相同的人有一定魔术回路的联系。他现在的梦境只是回放那个世界的自己的一些经历。是那边的韦伯希望让这个世界的自己看到的，你们的共同经历。我相信那些梦境的内容，韦伯已经告诉你了。他看见的只是那个世界的一部分，并不完整，却不影响那个世界的存在。一切事情的起源都是圣杯之战，你是他召唤出来的Servent，职阶是Rider，但是由于失败，你消失了……我出现在这里的原因，”Jane轻轻顿一下，浅灰的眸盯住眼前的人，“是那个世界的韦伯•维尔维特想重新见到已经消失的你。”

伊斯坎达尔突然感到自己说不出话来。  
韦伯的梦他一向只当做一个梦来听，却从未想过如果有一天自己，或者是他，消失了，另一个人会如何自处。  
他一定会拼命地想帮助那边的韦伯•维尔维特吧，拼命地想让自己回到他身边吧？  
他想起昨天韦伯回到家说的第一句话。  
「伊斯坎达尔，你觉得……你和我还会有另一种相处模式吗？」  
这个问题的前提是两个人。少了任何一个都不可以。  
Jane饮了一口红茶，忽然开口。“问个问题，他今天梦见什么了？这是你此刻坐在这里的原因吧？”  
“……噩梦。他没有说。”

等到来访者离开公寓，Jane端着红茶站在窗口若有所思地凝视泛着金光的索多河。  
“没有说的噩梦……那么根据韦伯的安排，应该是到了魔术工房那里吧……以Caster和雨生龙之介的作案手法，也根本不知道该怎么描述吧……还有一到两天的时间……我的预言是不会出错的，所以说，现在也差不多要轮到你出场了，Nathalie。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.6]

到底为什么会发展成这样阿！  
少年抱着怀里的书在夜色中一路狂奔，直到腿一软，跌在地上再也站不起来。心脏几乎要跳出喉咙，天知道他韦伯•维尔维特有多久没跑过这么长的路了！  
“这是什么书阿。”少年低下头喘息的时候，一只巨大得可怖的手从耳畔伸过来。他的每一根神经都惊掠而起，转身退开间，眸中映出那个陌生而高大的红发男人。  
男人刚刚实体化，伸手拿过了自己手中的书。这便是自己今晚刚刚召唤出来的Servent，职阶Rider，征服王伊斯坎达尔。  
按照自己的计划，今天召唤出他，确认主从关系就足够了。可是……这家伙非要自作主张地去什么书店！还触发警报，连累他跑了那么远的路！  
韦伯的视线落在书的封皮上。世界地图，还有《伊利亚特》。Rider饶有兴趣地问了自己现在的位置，还有他曾纵马驰骋过的土地——马其顿与希腊。  
“现在是圣杯之战吧，你到底想干吗？！”  
不管怎么想，世界地图和诗集，还有那个家伙推崇的所谓战略方针，都和圣杯毫不沾边。  
“说到圣杯，我倒要听听你的想法，赢了的话，你要怎么用它？”  
韦伯想起自己来到这个地方的目的，想证明自己。想要告诉所有人，只要足够努力，他——韦伯•维尔维特——也一样可以赢得圣杯之战，赢得属于自己的胜利。只要赢，便已经拥有足够的意义。  
“我只想要来自别人的正确的评价。”不是看我家世凉薄，就连论文都不看过一遍直接批到体无完肤的轻蔑评价。不光是时钟塔，连这个世界的体制都是种扭曲，这些腐朽的东西统统需要改变。  
“太渺小了！”男人发出一声怒喝。韦伯突然间觉得一阵剧痛，身体已经被打飞出去。  
自己的Servent在怒吼。“狭隘，渺小，白痴一样！”  
韦伯趴在地上揉着脸颊，狠狠咬牙。  
“想被其他人敬畏的话，不如向圣杯许愿再长高30厘米吧，小子。”丢下这句话，Rider盘膝坐下，开始专注地看那本世界地图。  
少年简直愤怒得浑身都在颤抖。被自己召唤出来的Servent毫不尊重自己，将自己的追求被批到体无完肤不说，甚至还暴力相向！这是区区一个Servent应当做的吗？！什么打算都没有就只会坐在那里看地图？！怒火冲上头脑，烧灼他的理智，少年一点点举起自己的右手。红色的令咒开始发出魔法的光芒。  
不可原谅！  
明明什么都不知道，却要这样奚落自己！你有什么资格……

「以令咒宣告……」  
在措词的刹那，一丝清明唤回了他。  
冷静，冷静阿韦伯•维尔维特！少年强迫自己冷静下来。他心知面对这样一个强势的Servent，自己能够驾驭他的唯一方法便是手背上的令咒。一旦令咒被启用，再强悍的Servent都无法抵抗。现在就要这样轻而易举地用掉第一个吗？！令咒减少一个，以後强制他行动的机会就会少一个。他不能平白浪费掉这个机会。深呼吸强迫自己冷静，他以诘问的语气让Rider说说自己的胜算。  
“是说，你想见识一下我的力量吗？”  
在得到肯定的答复後，Rider站起身来。虽然没说什么，但韦伯从他眼中看到生动若燃烧的火光。高大的男人拔出宝剑，微微蓄势便向头顶的虚空砍下。空气旋转着，四方厚重的云层都为之卷涌，在天际形成一个恢弘的漩涡。电闪的光影乍现，空间被撕裂，一辆由神牛驾驭，四蹄踏着惊雷的宝具停在了Rider身前。它本身所具有的无比强大的魔法令韦伯心生战栗。  
正因为韦伯•维尔维特是个魔术师，所以他更能体会到这件宝具的强悍。毫无疑问，Rider拥有这样的宝具的话……自己果然是抽到了一张非常，非常有力的王牌。  
简直……超乎自己的想象……  
然而，Rider的力量越是强大，年轻的Master就越是惊疑不定。  
真的可以令他甘心为己所用吗，在彼此实力如此悬殊的前提下？！  
只凭自己那三枚令咒？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.6]

伊斯坎达尔依旧坐在街对面的长椅上等他。  
「今天陪我出去吃晚饭吧。」想起韦伯早上对自己说的话，男人挠了挠头。不像平时出去吃饭那么轻松，这次年轻人的神色似乎有点凝重。伊斯坎达尔凭直觉感到，这一晚那小子大概也没做上什么美好的梦。  
“伊斯坎达尔，这么早就到了，又是提前结束工作了吗？”  
“那是自然。走吧。”  
两个人随便挑了一家意式餐厅解决晚餐。韦伯似乎没什么心情拣选食物，随手点了份披萨套餐，心不在焉地看着窗外的街景。食物很快就端上了桌，不过看起来年轻人吃得也是一副很是踌躇的样子。  
“小子，有什么想说的就说吧。是因为最近的梦吗？”伊斯坎达尔索性替他先开了这个口。虽然韦伯冲动的时候的确不计後果得令人头疼，可真要赶上这小子自己独自纠结，会磨蹭很久也没有结果。倒不如爽快点由自己来问。  
“是阿……”年轻人回过神来，叹了口气，“我觉得应该和你好好谈一下。”  
其实归根结底，令韦伯郁闷的并不是那些梦本身。梦里的负面情绪他根本不在乎因为他早已看穿了最後的梦境。他认定那边的自己是喜欢Rider的，所以无论之前经历过怎样的不快，都一定会有所转变。而且哪怕退上一万步，如果真的是自己，怎么可能不喜欢他？！  
他所担忧的，只是接下去自己想做的事情，会不会被认可会不会被同意。毕竟是件听上去那么天方夜谭的事情。  
“前天，我去找Jane的时候，她告诉我一旦梦见使用魔法阵，一切就结束了。因为那次召唤是那边的我与你的初次相见。倒叙的梦，是不会再出现更早的事情的。”  
“唔。”  
“原本结束就是结束了，该看的我都已经看到了。可是她又说，如果我觉得放不下，可以再去找她。”韦伯出神地盯着窗外。  
这个答案……简直是一定的。  
不可能看完还无动于衷，他现在就可以肯定，自己一定想知道更多。

男人低沉而温和的声音响起。“小子，你放不下那边的自己吧？”  
“诶？”他猛地回过头来。  
伊斯坎达尔真的会相信那些事情？  
另一个世界，另一个自己，甚至是……另一个他？！  
一直以来韦伯都觉得伊斯坎达尔是以一种无所谓的态度看待自己的梦的，这也难怪，本来就是梦而已。不过此刻他突然表现出认同与理解，倒是让韦伯诧异了一下。  
“如果我不在了的话，你会很担忧吧。那个世界的自己。”  
年轻人用黯绿色的眸盯住对面的男人，他的目光安静地穿透淡色的灯光摹绘着男人的每一丝表情。不可否认伊斯坎达尔虽然看起来很粗犷，却有一颗敏锐的心。  
足以看穿一个不住焦虑的自己。  
面对韦伯的沉默，伊斯坎达尔当做了默许。于是他接着问了下去。“需要我做什么吗，嗯？”  
对于这个问题，韦伯摇摇头。“我不知道。我在想……会不会是想办法带你去见他……不对，那个也是我……呃，那么就是……带你去见我一面？”  
男人捏着下巴思索了一下。“虽然你和他是同一个人，不过……还是觉得哪里很奇怪。”  
果然还是不行吗……韦伯转开了目光。这也是没办法的吧。只要脱离了这个身体，就好像应该是另外的人一样。其实自己也是这样想的，更何况是伊斯坎达尔呢。  
“不过，如果这是你的本意，我不会拒绝的。”  
“你……”韦伯带一点错愕地转回视线，说话的时候他觉得自己的嗓子都跟着一哑，“……你确定吗？”  
“放心吧，而且我可以向你保证，绝不会让那个世界的你夺走这个世界的我的。”  
“笨蛋！说什么呢……”韦伯脸上一红，“……谁……谁问你这个了！”  
“哈哈哈哈。”隔着桌子，男人大笑着，隔着桌子伸手过来揉了一下他的头顶。  
小子，如果是你想做的事情，需要我的时候，我会帮你做到。不管是否荒谬，我都会帮你一起见证。  
所以，只要坦诚地说出来就可以了。  
应该是纠结的问题解决了，韦伯的表情高兴了许多。  
真是个好懂的家伙呢，伊斯坎达尔带着笑意看他，开始带着些许飞扬的神色说起自己正在研读的那篇论文。  
“……我觉得那个学生的观点真的相当出色。根据我的了解，现在还没人能从波尔西斯常量这个角度切入蒙毕克算法。”  
“喂喂小子，你已经在说我听不懂的内容了。”  
“不过说真的，如果他能把算法模型做出来，再准备好基本数据，论文好好写，一定可以发表的。唔虽然现在以我的资历，还不足以指导他的论文，不如跟他推荐我的导师吧……”  
“……你会成为一个好老师的，小子。”  
“那是当然。不要小看我阿Rider……诶？”

Rider。  
这个称呼从嘴边溜出去，已经是感觉如此熟悉的音节了。  
面对韦伯愕然的神情，伊斯坎达尔轻轻耸了耸肩。“这么称呼我也没问题阿，如果你愿意的话。毕竟那个名字也是我的，没错吧？”  
“不管那个世界怎么样，你也一定是我的Rider。”说完这句，韦伯猛地举起杯子慌慌张张地喝了一大口，遮掩自己的脸红。  
就算窘迫，还是从心底感到高兴的。  
能为自己拥有这个男人而骄傲。  
我的Rider。  
我的骄傲。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.7]

如果这是一切的开端……  
请予我梦境般的指引，至成功光辉的彼岸。  
韦伯•维尔维特独自站在荒无人烟的树林深处，有果决的光芒在他黯绿的眸底闪动不息。他带来的圣遗物——一块红色披风的一角——被摆在最前面的石台上。魔法阵的绘制方法，他也已经练习过好多次。绝对不会出差错。  
连日来的辛苦与忍耐终于在这一刻即将昂扬。韦伯不会忘记促使他做出这个决定的根本原因。不被认真对待，毫不尊重自己的劳动成果，甚至一味奚落。晦暗腐朽的制度。不可救药。阿其波卢德老师只是那腐朽制度的一个代表，却是他韦伯下决心面对的第一个对手。  
他觉得，一旦自己成功，也将促成世界的转变。  
要说韦伯唯一想做的事情，就是赢得圣杯之战。以自己这样的身份——一个在多数人眼中根本不会在意的小角色——赢得这场战争，本身就是一种莫大的鼓励。这样的话，那些因循守旧的人就该刮目相看了吧？就该放宽眼界跳出那些老旧的观念了吧？让自己得到正确的评价，难道有什么不对吗？！  
就连右手手背上的令咒，也是如此明确昭示的。他拥有参加圣杯之战的一切条件。他韦伯•维尔维特，是被圣杯认可成为Master的人选！

“开始吧！”  
一切都准备就绪。  
“关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧。连续说五次。但是，溢满时刻要破却。”他的语调冷静而庄重，却听到自己血脉贲张的声音。  
就算知道召唤失败很有可能会导致死亡，但那只会令他愈加兴奋。魔术回路在启动，由此产生的寒冷与不适都侵上韦伯每一根血管与神经，可他不在乎。热情，执著，甚至可以说狂热，韦伯的一切感官都被这些东西占据。  
“素之银铁。地石的契约。我祖我师修拜因奥古。涌动之风以四壁阻挡。关闭四方之门，从王冠里出来。在通往王国的三岔口徘徊。”  
他知道自己的圣遗物，是来自于伟大的征服王伊斯坎达尔。如果没有差错的话，一定会召唤出那位伟大的王者，签下契约的话就会成为自己的Servent。  
“——宣告。汝身在我之下，托付吾之命运于汝之剑。遵从圣杯的召唤，倘若遵照这个旨意和天理，汝立时回答——”  
亚历山大大帝。  
征服王伊斯坎达尔。  
“——在此起誓。吾做世之善者，除尽世之恶者。”  
魔法阵加上这几句咒文，响应着圣杯的力量，不可思议的召唤魔术在渐渐成形。韦伯只觉得浑身的魔术回路都在颤抖，可怖的寒意遍体流窜。少年咬紧牙关，全力用左手捉紧右手腕。咒文早已铭记于胸，还剩下最後一句……  
“缠绕汝三大之言灵，来自于抑止之轮，天秤的守护者哟！”  
随着尾音喊落，不断汲取着他魔力的魔法阵开始疯狂转动，蓝色的圆形符阵发出耀目的光芒，刺得人睁不开眼睛。来自异界的英灵响应了召唤，终于降世。  
韦伯•维尔维特睁大了眼睛。  
“问——”白色的烟雾弥漫，遮挡住全部视野，一个低沉霸气的声线穿透烟雾，“你是我的Master吗？”  
少年几乎心脏停跳地看着那个人影从烟雾中显现。至少身高有两米的巨汉，红色的须发，精壮的身躯，光是站在那里就充满压迫慑人的气势。他鲜红的披风迎着风扬起绝烈的弧线。韦伯扬起眉梢，露出一个难掩欣喜的笑容。  
成功了。他的Servent，伊斯坎达尔。  
……一切的开始。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.7]

如果说那是一切的开始，那么对于这个世界，便是一切的终结。  
韦伯•维尔维特想起自己刚刚醒来的时候，时针指向四点多。这是他，关于那个世界的最後一个梦境。天已经蒙蒙亮，仿佛昭示着自己与那个世界的联系也宣告终结。他坐在床上没来由地想哭，甚至比最开始梦见伊斯坎达尔消失的那次更想哭。  
他无法忘记伊斯坎达尔从烟雾後现身的样子，就算穿着和这个年代相差甚远的衣饰，也无法遮掩那逼人的英气，令自己心旌动摇。  
他无法确定胸腔中狂跳的力度到底来自于哪一边的自己。他唯一能肯定的是，连这边的自己都可以记得这么清楚，那个世界的他，一定不会更差。  
这一次，韦伯•维尔维特与伊斯坎达尔一起敲开了Janecifer的公寓。

“看样子，你们是做好决定了？”Jane微笑着打量着两个人。与她所料不差，一切都在预言的范畴之内。  
“我能做什么？”一进门韦伯就直接进入正题，他顿了一下，接着指向伊斯坎达尔，“还是说，需要他做什么？”  
“不，不需要Rider。”Jane微妙地摇了摇头，“也许你误会了些什么，我想还是先来给你解释一下，那边的韦伯想要做什么吧。”  
原本以为那边的自己是想再一次见到伊斯坎达尔，所以Jane的目的想让韦伯说服伊斯坎达尔去一次那个世界，结果没想到竟然不是这样。韦伯和伊斯坎达尔对望一眼，点了点头等着她开口。  
“韦伯•维尔维特打算重新进行一次召唤，以英灵的形式。上一次是因为有圣杯的力量，所以他只需要付出圣遗物就可以召唤出征服王，但是这一次，没有了圣杯的帮助，他就需要借助你——也就是另一个世界的他自己——提供高融合度的意念体。从某种程度上讲，你们拥有相同的魔术回路，甚至你比他还要更多地接触伊斯坎达尔。再加上这些日子他用魔术将自己的梦境赠予你，也算是增强了交流同步率。以意念体作为媒介的话，成功的几率会很大。”Jane停了一下，脸上慢慢现出一种笃定的神情，“不，是一定会成功。”  
大概是圣杯，圣遗物，意念体，魔术回路一类的词汇出现频率有些高，韦伯和伊斯坎达尔都有些不得要领。虽然也知道那是和另一个世界有关的词汇，但终归不是百分之百的明白。  
“唔，简言之，不管你们两个听懂了没有，他所需要的，只是你过去协助他一下而已，不需要其他人。去，还是不去？”

“我去。”  
Jane竖起拇指。“好极了。我就知道你会是这样的答案。那么稍等……”她起身走进卧室，片刻之後拿着一小瓶透明的药水回来。  
“如果你准备喝下去，那我就提前一步回到那个世界，告诉那边的你，这个世界的你打算帮助他，让他重新召唤回他的王。你喝下药剂之後会陷入沉睡前往那个世界，之後发生的一切就像一场梦。在他召唤之前，你们可以见面可以说话，不过一旦那位征服王被召唤出来，你就会醒过来。整件事情宣告结束。有什么问题吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔投向Jane的眼神有一丝怀疑。“这个药剂不会有什么问题吧？”  
“药剂是那个世界的韦伯•维尔维特亲自配置的，除非你们连他也不相信……Nathalie。”Jane面带笑容地念出一个名字。就在她话音甫落的刹那，一位绿色长发的少女从虚空中出现在他们眼前。  
“我要回去通告韦伯一声，赶快去做召唤的准备，这边就交给你了。”Jane拍了一下绿发少女的肩，“随时和我联络吧，我的「对界宝具」。并且，你也可以给他们来点必要的解释？”  
被唤作Nathalie的少女叹了口气。  
“又把麻烦的事情推给我？”看着酒红发色的女子打个响指，如一缕轻烟般消散在空气中，Nathalie转身向两个人微一鞠躬，“请问，两位有什么问题需要我解答？”  
方才她的出现与Jane的消失算是再一次证明了她们非是常人。对于魔术和另一个世界的问题实在是无需讨论了……不过……  
韦伯拿着那瓶透明的药剂，轻轻摇了一下。“的确有个问题，你们可以在两个世界中随意来去吗？那为什么其他的人……”  
“不是这样的。Jane是预言世家，而我在那个世界也是非常特殊的星隐一族。我的魔术刚好是对接不同的世界。除了我自己，只能把她一个人弄过来，这是我们两个的体质决定的。不是每个人都能前往另一个世界，否则时空一定会乱……现在，你们算是彻底相信我和Jane的话了吗？”  
韦伯点点头。“我要现在喝掉它吗？”  
“请等一下Jane的消息。”  
伊斯坎达尔看一眼年轻人，知道这件事，是韦伯最不可能退缩与反悔的。他不再说什么，只是将手按在他背上。韦伯抬起头来看他一眼，黯绿的眸中平静无波。  
一切都无需多言。  
Nathalie忽然神色一凛。“好了，现在喝下去吧。祝你有个好梦，韦伯•维尔维特。”  
韦伯将药剂灌下喉咙，然後轻轻跌在伊斯坎达尔的臂弯中，陷入一场真实的沉眠。  
这次一定是个好梦，小子。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.8 && Truth.8]

韦伯•维尔维特发现自己站在森林的中央。抬头望一下，四周都是高耸入云的雪岭云杉。气温很低，呼出的空气都是一团团白色的雾。身上的衣服并不很暖和，他感受到有些刺骨的凉意。  
“还真是冷呢。就算是在梦里，也很真实阿。”他嘟哝一句，然後突然就愣住了。  
韦伯怔怔盯着前方的地面走了几步。在前方几株高大的云杉之间的地面上，绘制着曾出现在梦中的圆形魔法阵。不对，严格说来他现在也是在一个梦中。通体巨大的魔法阵用一种银色的，不知道是什么的液体绘制在地面上。各种符号与线条穿插在一起，非常规整漂亮，也许比之前梦见的那一个还要庞大而精致。韦伯几乎可以感受到这个图形中蕴含着的无限能量。他想起Jane的解说，毫无疑问这便是这个世界中的自己要召唤伊斯坎达尔的地方了。  
“你就是……那个世界的我吗？”一个熟悉的声音唤回了他的注意力。不出所料，侧过头他便见到了一个更年轻些的自己。  
个头矮了一些，头发短了一些，不过的确是自己。应该不是错觉，曾经在水晶球中见到的那种平静包裹悲伤的感觉不见了。眼前这个更年轻的自己，虽然表情淡然，眸中却似乎闪动着一丝锋锐的光，翻翻滚滚名为希望。  
好像站在一面落地镜前，镜面的对面是一个过去的韦伯•维尔维特。对视的时候，两段时空就此交集。  
“自我介绍就不用了，那么……”他眨了眨眼睛，“我要怎么帮你呢？”  
少年踌躇了一下，没有直接回答这个问题。“他……我是说，你那边的伊斯坎达尔……怎么样？”  
韦伯看着这个比现在的自己小一点的自己，连问这样普通的问题都还会窘迫得脸红。他突然觉得很有趣，明明是十八九岁的样子，却还是这么少不经事。不过也难怪，毕竟是自己嘛。放到自己当初这样的年纪，大概也是一般无二吧。他微微弯起嘴角。“怎么样？你指哪方面呢？”  
“我！……我是指，他和你的关系……什么的……”虽然在脸红，不过少年还是直视自己，没有在这个问题上逃避。  
也许只是因为面对的是最了解的人，逃避没有必要，也没有可能。  
韦伯看着他，想起自己看到过的所有梦境，包括为Rider消失感到的悲恸，被那个人认可的欣然落泪，被无尽之海的梦想触动而生出的憧憬，所有的剧情都无比清晰，闭目可见。  
他知道的，自己有多喜欢伊斯坎达尔，眼前的韦伯•维尔维特就有多喜欢Rider。不会少一点。  
可是他也知道，眼前这个别扭的家伙始终没有说出口。就算向自己展示的梦境只是生活的一部分，然而光是看着那些事情也能肯定，一定一定还没有告诉他。  
“你喜欢他，对吧。”

“什！”  
“好啦……”像是对着一只炸了毛的熟悉的猫，韦伯摆摆手，“我还会不知道自己的事情吗？偶尔也坦诚一下的好。其实你在他面前还想遮掩什么呢？就算被他见到你所有的软弱所有的胆怯，所有丢脸的样子，他不还是一样在乎你吗？最後他对你的态度，你不是给忘到脑後了吧？还是说……你指望那个神经大条的家伙先说点什么出来？最後阿，我从梦里看了你很久了！”他毫不客气地伸手过去弹了一下少年的额头，就好像伊斯坎达尔曾经做过的那样，“你根本就没告诉过他吧，自己的心意？”  
少年条件反射一样按住自己的额头撇撇嘴。“我才不想被自己说教。”  
“哦是吗？”韦伯抱起双臂，笑着看对面的自己，“就算……我得到了一切你想要的？”  
只是稍许年长一点点，却因为“和伊斯坎达尔在一起”这件事而游刃有余。他如呼吸般感受到自己的从容。  
少年猛地抬起黯绿的眸盯住他。焰火莹彩的光芒在眸底绽放，深幽海下泛起层叠的白浪。  
对，一切你想要的东西……他还活着；和他在一起；一起欢笑一起度过非常，非常长久的时间。  
爱上他，并且被他所爱。  
一切。  
“这是我一定要来这里的理由。你是有这个资格的。不要再拒绝……为了你想拥有的一切。”  
少年咬住自己的下唇，脸上写满了犹豫和矛盾。韦伯耐心等着他的挣扎。  
在面对Rider这件事上，身为魔术师的韦伯•维尔维特最最缺乏的就是自信。越是喜欢，就对自己越是没信心。然而此刻，一个经过历练的，拥有自己渴望的一切的韦伯•维尔维特站在这里告诉自己，你可以得到一切。  
他明白，没有比这更加高明有效的鼓励了。  
终于，少年拨开深海的迷雾，神色坚定地微一点头。

比自己想象的要快，韦伯松了一口气。突然间有件事情窜上他的心口，令他想起曾经的在意。“对了，我有个问题。”他盯住对面的少年，“你的三枚令咒……是怎么用掉的？”  
少年眨一下眼睛，有点困扰地挠了挠头。  
“当初设定梦境的时候我就没想让你知道那件事，怎么说呢，算是我和他的秘密吧。而且，即使我用了令咒，也没能成功，当然，这也不能说就是谁的错……不过我可以很负责任地告诉你，那三枚令咒，都是为了帮助他实现自己的梦想才用掉的。”  
听到这个答案，韦伯反而觉得有一点安心。他轻笑一下。“如果是我，大概也是同样的选择吧。那么好吧，现在可以开始召唤了。我到底该怎么做？”  
“这个地方是Janecifer隐居地的附近，有非常强大的灵格。魔法阵也被修改过了，增强了术式。现在以你这个意念体替代圣杯成为召唤Rider的媒介。你只要在我召唤的时候，全力想象他在这里，相信他在这里……是你的话，一定可以的。”  
“没问题，我们开始吧！”

少年举起右手，地上的魔法阵开始发出清浅的溟蓝的光。  
“关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧关闭吧。连续说五次。但是，溢满时刻要破却。”  
咒文念得并不快，却非常凝重，宛若每一个音节都是从自己的灵魂中献祭。作为意念体来到这里的韦伯•维尔维特脑海中闪过伊斯坎达尔的身影。第一次来奥尔赫曼机场的时候自己找不到行李，十分恼火地去了问询处，那时是在机场工作的伊斯坎达尔主动接下了这项工作，为自己查找行李。  
“左手侍奉真理，右手联通异界。银钥打开阻断的时空。北极指引迷途之辰。”  
折腾了大半天，原来是搞错了行李上的编号。那个家伙笑着说那件行李好像是他给弄错了，不小心送到大件运输的仓库去了。韦伯气得直跳脚，怎么就赶上这种麻烦事，耽误了自己的行程。总的来说他们的相遇并不是怎么美好。但是……  
他在回忆的同时看一眼自己的双手，发现这个身体正在一点点变得透明。  
“蓝石触发幻象，新月游荡过命运之轮。正待选择月光以西之路。”  
韦伯气鼓鼓地拖着自己的行李向外走，不偏不倚剐到一旁运送大件货物的架子。等到自己反应过来，才看到伊斯坎达尔撑住行李架护住了自己。而他的左臂被铁架的尖角划开一道深深的伤口，鲜血在地面蜿蜒出惊心动魄的轨迹。  
身体，每一秒都比上一秒要更加透明。而地面上的魔法阵，似乎正是响应了自己的不住消失，那重溟蓝的光芒愈发明烈。  
“——宣告。汝之灵魂在吾心，将吾心托付于汝之存在。遵从意念的召唤，倘若遵照这个旨意和吾等心意，汝立时回答——”  
韦伯跟着他一起去了医院，不管怎么说也有一大半是自己的过失。再者，要不是为了救自己，他也不至于受伤。当然，後来自己曾经问过他那算不算苦肉计，伊斯坎达尔总是一笑置之。不管怎么说，自己对那个家伙的印象从那刻起大有改观。然而……也不至于到喜欢的程度。  
身体在持续不断地变得更透明。年轻人非常强烈地感受到有什么说不出来的东西正从自己心口的位置汩汩流淌出来。那些东西在咒文的驱动下汇进地上的魔法阵。也许是记忆也许是思念，无形无质，却又异常沉重。  
“——在此起誓。吾以实现世之善行为义，除尽世之恶者为道。”  
好歹也是为自己受伤，韦伯去看望了他几次。应该是见面的次数多了，彼此了解得也多了，自己这才慢慢了解到那个家伙的一切优点。虽然感觉和自己相差很远，却异常奇妙地觉得被吸引。他至今都无法忘记自己第一次亲吻他唇角的感觉。是仿佛灵魂都被投入火湖的着魔，不可抑止地微微颤抖。  
身体几乎已经成为一道淡淡的影子，而他明白，一切都即将结束。  
“既定轮回之亡灵，突破异界之高塔，天秤的守护者哟！”  
韦伯在消失前看见的最後的景象，是闪着明耀蓝色光芒的魔法阵中，狂烈的风呼啸着卷起漫天的尘雾，那个高大而熟悉的轮廓就隐隐站在这一层烟霭之後。他知道是他。  
他仿佛听见年少的自己用略显模糊饮泣的声音说，谢谢。  
他的意识在脱离那个世界，那个梦境。  
他的使命已完成。  
梦该醒了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Dream.9]

那个从平行世界来到这边的自己已经在Rider出现的刹那消失了，这会儿应该也已经醒来了，韦伯•维尔维特已无暇再顾其他，此刻他只能做一件事情——盯着魔法阵中的那个身影，心如擂鼓。  
只要那个人能够回来，其他的一切都不再重要。  
他的Rider，他的伊斯坎达尔。  
……他的王。  
天知道自从他的王消失後，他走遍多少城市，辗转多少国度，才找到预言世家的现任当家Janecifer。甚至对于“再见Rider一面”这件事本身，韦伯都没有报太大希望。毕竟想让消失的英灵重现本来就是逆天而为，可出乎意料，Jane无意中见到了一个关于Rider的未来并且赌上她预言世家的荣耀，Jane决定亲自带领他实现这个未来。  
“Rider……”他几乎无法控制地低声念着这个音节。  
直至此刻，韦伯才终于觉得，自己所做的一切都是有价值的。重逢的刹那仿佛洪水，瞬间湮没了他一直以来故作坚强的矜持。  
晶亮的泪水顺着他的脸颊无声地流下。

待烟尘散尽，红色披风缓缓落下，高大的男人转过身来面对自己曾经的Master。毫无疑问他还清楚记得之前发生的事情，乖离剑是怎样刺穿胸口，疼痛与血色是怎样恣意蔓延。在一切记忆中，最重要的是纵然是败局，自己也能够在肆意的战斗中倾尽一往无前的气度，因令咒而加强的魔力让自己处在巅峰的状态。那一切都好像是场梦。  
伊斯坎达尔伸手按着自己毫发无伤的胸口，略带不解地看着眼前的少年。就算不知道究竟发生了什么，他也能猜到是眼前这个看似弱不禁风的少年为自己做了很多事情。  
“小子，是你……”  
“对不起。”韦伯抢下了他的话。  
一旦开了口，就不由自主带上颤抖的泣音。  
“我只能……让你以英灵的形式存在……没法……给你一个真正自由的身体……对不起。”  
伊斯坎达尔看着被泪水模糊双眼却没有逃避的韦伯，再开口的时候语气凝重肃顿。“原本还以为朕不可能再「存在」了，现在仍然能够站在这里，是你的功劳，小子。虽然能够拥有躯体是朕想实现的愿望，但是既然输掉了圣杯之战，得不到也很正常吧。”  
王在少年面前盘膝坐下，平视着他。  
他想把手放到韦伯的头顶揉几下，藉以安慰不断落泪的魔术师。可是当手掌触到那柔软发丝的时候，少年的眼泪却更加汹涌。  
掌心的温度是自己曾以为再也无法触碰的遥不可及。所以没人能够明白此刻的欣喜，是生生斩破了绝望，才在壁垒上生出的光明。韦伯几乎整个人都哭得颤抖。只有在这个人面前，他才会肆无忌惮地放任哭泣。  
“……Ri……der……”  
「你根本就没告诉过他吧，自己的心意？」  
在近乎窒息的抽噎中，韦伯想起平行世界的那个自己诘问的话。他头脑一热，仍旧有一点迟疑地伸出双手，透过婆娑的视线注视着他面前的王。不考虑後果也无需考虑，因为……  
下一秒，伊斯坎达尔毫不犹豫地将他拢进怀里。  
韦伯紧紧抓住他的披风，但还不够，远远不够。他伸出双手抱住Rider的脖颈。在这一刻，少年是如此虔诚地贴近他的王。

时间静止，整个世界都安静下去。  
犹如在乱世中唯一安全的港湾，少年渐渐止住了抽泣。  
“Rider……虽然我不能带给你一个真正的身体，但是还能让你实体化，就像你当初作为英灵那样，不过只对应于你本人的存在。”  
伊斯坎达尔轻轻搂着怀中瘦弱的身体，用沉默的应允回应他。  
“在你不在的这段时间里，我一直都在各地旅行，走过很多你没有去过的地方。那些壮阔而美丽的地方，山的峰顶，海的边界。”  
这是他所不知道的，韦伯独自走过的时光。  
“征服什么的是没办法了，宝具也不能再使用，但至少你可以用自己的眼睛重新看这个世界。我愿和你一起去更远的地方旅行，远过你曾经抵达过的任何一个地方。”  
这是他所不知道的，韦伯希望自己与他一起走过的，未来的时光。  
“就算没有无尽之海，我也愿一直相信那个梦境……因为……”少年张了张嘴，终于坦然说出，“……我是如此的喜欢你。”

他说不出爱这个字眼。  
那太过沉重，他还不确定自己是否有这个勇气。而眼下，他只是贴近伊斯坎达尔耳畔说一句喜欢，便要紧张得心脏几乎跳到狂乱。  
韦伯•维尔维特头脑一片空白地等着王对自己的审判。他感到伊斯坎达尔环绕着自己的手臂微微收紧。  
“……朕知道，小子。朕当然也是一样，”他的王很愉快地补充，“否则就不会为了你小子费这么多心思了。”  
“哈？！费心思……是指……”韦伯猛地抬起头来。  
“当然都是为了让你站到朕身边来阿。唔，你不是已经做得很好了吗？”  
“笨蛋，我其实只是站在你身後吧……”  
“嘛，能乘上朕的战车就算成功一半了。”  
少年抽一抽鼻子。“是吗？那么有另一半吗？”  
“唔，这个，布塞法鲁斯不是也认可你了吗？”  
“……那真的是认可吗？……”  
“当然了，那家伙的心思，没谁能比朕更了解了。”  
自从Rider消失後，没有任何一段时间能比现在更幸福更开心。韦伯可以肯定，不管自己见到多么美丽的景色，多么恢弘的建筑，少了希望与之分享的人，就如同缺少了一块灵魂，是一个不完整的自己。而现在……弄丢的这一块终于重新回到自己的掌心。  
他已拥有整个世界。  
“对了Rider，既然已经召唤成功了，回去还要好好向Jane和Nathalie道谢……事情我会慢慢告诉你。我们走吧。”  
韦伯拽着Rider的披风催促他起身，蓦然想起那个自己说过的话。  
「你是有这个资格的。」  
……爱他，并被他所爱。  
一切努力都是有价值的。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Truth.9]

“……小子……韦伯！”  
声音渐渐清晰，韦伯睁开了眼睛。夕阳沥金的光芒从窗口倾泻铺开，首先看清的便是伊斯坎达尔的脸。男人正凑过来打量着自己，见到自己醒了才松一口气的样子。  
“怎样，你没事吧？”  
“嗯，没事……我很好。”  
“这么说，事情已经解决了？”一个少女的声音从旁边传来。  
年轻人揉了揉自己的额角，坐起身来。原来自己是躺在Jane那间公寓的沙发上。刚刚在问自己的是留在这边的绿发少女Nathalie。感觉梦里并没有过多长时间，他不觉看一眼房间里的挂表。  
“一个小时，比预计的时间要快阿。”魔术师少女跟着他也瞟一眼挂表，“我还以为好不容易见到一个平行世界的自己，还会再磨蹭着聊一会儿的，结果……是他想见Servent比见你要更急切吧……”  
“……是这样吗？”韦伯扬一下眉梢，料想那边大概也可以放心了，“召唤应该是成功了。接下去的事情，就看他自己了。谢谢你们。”年轻人站起身来，很严肃地向她鞠了一躬。  
面对如此正式的道谢，Nathalie有点愣神。“阿，那个……其实大半是Jane的功劳，预言世家的强迫症。只要是她看见的预言，就必定要实现。我只是帮她的忙而已，放心，我会把你的感谢带给她的……大概以後也不会再有这种困扰你们的事情了，我们再来平行世界的机会几乎等于零。如果你觉得还好的话，就可以回去了。”

同Nathalie道过别，韦伯和伊斯坎达尔离开了公寓。两个人沿着索多河慢慢走回家。金红的夕阳在河面上映出细碎的光芒。鸽群拍打翅羽飞翔的声音时近时远。在这座宁静的小城市中，这个美丽安详的傍晚，和之前的每一天是如此的相同，又是如此的不同。  
“伊斯坎达尔，我在那边看见的自己，是个还没来得及说喜欢你的小家伙……”年轻人笑一下，“大概我十八九岁的时候也是那个样子的。”  
“哦？那还真是想见识一下呢。是说句喜欢我都会脸红吗？”  
“笨蛋！我要说的重点是，我告诉他，一定要坦白面对自己的心。只有面对，才能得到本该拥有的一切……如果不是我自己的话，不知道那个钻牛角尖的家伙还能被什么人救赎。”  
“你阿，果然是老成了呢。”  
“有什么不好吗？总会长大的。”  
“不，我很喜欢。”伊斯坎达尔宠溺地看韦伯一眼。傍晚最後一丝光芒将两个人的影子拉长，凝固在暮色旋踵的时刻。

踏着星光与街灯的暖橙回到家的时候，刚好赶上一位尽职尽责的快递员，还在等着他们回来。  
“喂小子，这个是要你来签字的。”伊斯坎达尔从快递员那里接过包裹看了一眼，递给韦伯。署明了必须本人亲自签收，这也是快递员还等在这里的原因。年轻人签上自己的名字送走了那位快递员，他和伊斯坎达尔都在第一时间意识到了这次送来的是什么东西。  
看那个地址就知道。  
“是……”年轻人眨了眨眼睛，眸中闪过一抹明睿的光，“……时钟塔学院的入职审批书……”重新将文件读过一遍，韦伯确信无误，“伊斯坎达尔，他们接受了我的申请……”  
时钟塔学院是远在千里之外的一所举世闻名的学院。如果韦伯要去那里担任教职的话，势必要离开这座城市。他抬起头来，望着眼前高大的男人。  
伊斯坎达尔当然知道年轻人在思虑什么，对此，他一笑置之。  
“不过是换一个城市而已，换个工作也没什么大不了的。倒是你，”他将手按到韦伯头上乱揉一通，“你小子离了我怎么行，嗯？在机场连行李都会搞丢的小家伙？”  
年轻人挥开他弄乱自己头发的手，虽然是吵闹的口吻却很是开心。“笨蛋，那明明是你的错吧！”  
“哈哈哈哈，所以我会慢慢弥补这个错误的。你看後半辈子怎么样？”  
“这样的价码阿……”  
连平行世界的自己都可以遇见他，爱上他，所以韦伯笃定这便是命运。这世上再没有什么事情可以将他与自己分开。之前发生的种种不过是他们共同度过的一个小片段，此刻夜曲终结，他们应当面对的是身在这个世界的，共同的未来。  
“嗯，你看这个价码如何？”  
“还不够阿……”年轻人捏着下颌，做一个思索的姿态。  
也希望在那边世界的韦伯•维尔维特和伊斯坎达尔。要一起走下去。所以……  
“……至少，要将那个世界的我也照顾到吧？那个令人担心的家伙阿……”  
“交给那边的我就好了。一样是我，还有什么不放心的吗？”  
韦伯•维尔维特一愣，接着低头轻笑一下。毫无预兆地，他猛地扑上去吻住伊斯坎达尔的唇。时间仿佛回到他第一次这样做的时候。  
果然，不管发生过多少次，也还是会心跳加速，血液倒流。  
他是如此爱着他的Rider。

\- END -


	8. 《永无深灰》

《永无深灰》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯‖魔幻架空‖HE   
※一个关乎信任与背叛的故事

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[题记]

我的出现有如蒙住一重深灰的纱幕。  
当去掉这菲薄的遮挡，落入你双眼的我，是否还值得相信？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[壹]

“王，我们在前方发现了一个村子……”一位战士向他们的王报告。  
在密林驻地最为高大的那顶军帐中，为首的男人——亚历克斯的征服王——伊斯坎达尔，正站在桌案前俯视案上铺开的地图。地图上绘着属于他的疆土，在这片不规则的土地上，山川与河流被粗犷豪迈的线条勾勒出来。这便是占据着永无大陆的中部与南方，辽远广阔，名为亚历克斯的国度。  
“有情况？”身披冼红的披风，腰间佩着宝剑的王敏锐地捕捉到部下言辞中的停顿，那不是紧急，只是代表着某种疑惑。  
“那个村子经查探曾是暗族的据点。建筑被毁去了大半，人也都离开了，不，确切的说，只有一个昏迷的魔法师。”  
“昏迷的魔法师？”  
“应该是被暗族抓去审讯的人，身上有伤。人已经被我们带回来了，需要立即审问吗，王？”  
“唔，”王思索了一下，“等一下朕会亲自去。”  
等到他忠实的部下退出军帐，伊斯坎达尔将视线重新投向羊皮纸地图。

此刻在他脚下踏足的，并非是亚历克斯的土地，而是由居于西方的魔法师一族所建立的爱因兹贝伦。在这片永无大陆上，除了称霸中南的伊斯坎达尔，尚有西方的魔法师一族，北方的暗族，东方的血族，再加上一些旁枝末节的组织，共同构成了这片疆土上不同的势力。在所有势力都试图消灭对手的时代，挥军向西的征服王伊斯坎达尔正是其中的佼佼者。  
魔法师一族自古以来便是十分强大的对手，特别是这一代的王，利用爱丽斯菲尔公主收服了用来当做杀手锏的卫宫切嗣。如今，爱因兹贝伦俨然成为除了亚历克斯外最强大的国度。想动他们的领土，除了拥有像伊斯坎达尔这般无人匹敌的强大军队，就只能靠其他手段了。以暗族之首间桐家的本事，想无声无息地夺取爱因兹贝伦的一个村子做地下据点，还是不难做到的。  
伊斯坎达尔想到了那个被暗族抓获还得以幸存的魔法师。  
那个人到底是为什么被暗族盯上的呢？是出于某种原因吗，还是纯属巧合？又为什么被独自丢下？再者，没有被暗族灭口这件事本来就已经够奇怪了吧？看来，一切都要问个清楚才行。  
行军过程中是不会随身携带什么监牢的，所以那个魔法师只是被随随便便关在一顶弃置的军帐中。当然，为了防止他逃脱，捆住是必不可少的。而且是用了一种特殊的绳索，可以阻断魔法师体内的魔术回路。魔术回路停止流动的话，再优秀的魔法师也不过是个普通人。

高大的男人来到暂时充当监牢的军帐之前。看守的卫兵恭敬地跪下行礼。  
伊斯坎达尔掀开帘子走进去。突如其来的光线洒进帐篷，视野中一片白亮。昏迷的少年并没有醒来的迹象。对，那是个少年。王居高临下，影子投在他纤细的身体上。  
清秀的少年面容平静，仿佛只是睡去。他穿一件单薄的白袍，侧躺在藏红的绒毯上。王看到少年细瘦的手腕与脚踝处有青紫的痕迹，不知道其他地方还有没有伤痕。为了不让他使用魔法，自己的部下们将那种特殊的绳索牢牢绑在他手腕的青紫上，伊斯坎达尔不觉皱一下眉。  
这个少年身为魔法师的证据，就在他的右手手背上。白皙的皮肤上那枚深红的印记，是魔法师与其他人签订过契约的象征。一旦魔法师与某个人签订了一种永久性契约，手背上便会出现这种无法消除的印记，谓之令咒。除非双方都自愿解除，否则便会永远生效。少年身负这种印记的话，一定是魔法师。  
面对昏迷不醒的少年，伊斯坎达尔摸着下巴，有些犯愁地撇撇嘴。“真是的……不醒来的话，没法问他话呢……算了，再说吧。”  
男人就这样转身走了出去。

等到他的身影消失在帘幕之後，侧身躺在绒毯上的少年缓缓睁开了双眸。他淡漠地望着轻摆的帘幕，黯绿邃然的瞳中划过一丝幽不见底的光芒。  
那就是亚历克斯的王吗……征服王，伊斯坎达尔？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[贰]

魔法师已经醒来的消息传到了王的耳中。于是理所当然地，他要召见这个少年。  
少年跟着传令的卫兵走向驻地中心最高的那顶军帐。他的双手被牢牢捆在一起，不得不说，这种绳索的确挺有用处的。他体内的魔法回路简直像一潭死水，什么都做不到。  
区区人类，还不算太白痴。他如此想着，走进帘幕之内。  
站在军帐正中的便是威名显赫的征服王伊斯坎达尔，也就是上次来看过他的那个人。此刻这个身形异常高大的男人正盯着桌上摊开的地图思索着什么。  
“王，人已经带到了。”  
“你退下吧。”伊斯坎达尔挥了挥手，视线还停留在地图上。  
少年看着卫兵留下自己恭敬退下。他静静地等着王对自己的裁决。不过……那个男人好像暂时没有这样的想法。他只是沉浸在地图中，或者说是沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
“唔，难道只能由雪山上翻过去吗？”伊斯坎达尔自言自语着，手指在地图上滑动，像是在寻找什么突破口。  
少年垂下视线顺着男人的指尖望去。那个位置的话，大概是这附近的叶拉山脉。他看着那张画风粗犷的地图，不觉拧一下眉。  
“埃斯梅山峰和旁托山峰之间有座横穿山脉的峡谷，是没有画出来吗？”

听见这句话，王才像意识到他的存在而回过头来。少年察觉到他的目光，仍然低着头，整齐的发线从耳际垂下。他神色平静坦然，仿佛与自己交谈的只是一个普通人，而不是纵横驰骋永无大陆的，亚历克斯的王。  
“小子，你叫什么名字？”  
“韦伯•维尔维特。”  
“很好。”伊斯坎达尔扬起嘴角，在韦伯思索这句话的含义的时候猛地拔出宝剑。  
宝剑出鞘发出有如龙吟般的清响。少年猛地抬起头。但与此同时，剑锋上划过的寒光令他紧紧闭起双眼，惧意如极深的严寒瞬间侵袭他的每一根血管。少年难以抗拒地向後退去。然而那个男人只是轻轻向前踏上一步，便断了他所有的退路。  
要被杀了！  
韦伯下意识地举起手臂来挡在前方。  
然而下一秒钟，手腕上一松，体内的魔术回路居然重新流动起来。他睁开眼睛，看见绳索断落在地，王收起了他的宝剑。韦伯猛地跌坐在地上，头脑一片空白。刚刚从死神手中捡了条命，他不由自主地颤抖起来。  
原本以为自己做好了牺牲的觉悟，真正到生死关头才知道之前的一切，都不过是肤浅而渺小的纸上谈兵。

待到回过神来，韦伯难以置信地开口。“你……你是白痴阿！我是敌人吧敌人？！就这样放了我，万一我要刺杀你，要怎么办阿？”  
显然征服王伊斯坎达尔对于这样的说辞满不在乎。男人好笑地瞥他几眼，视线在那细瘦的满是伤痕的腕上停留了一下。“小子，凭你是杀不了朕的。比起这个，快起来告诉朕，那个峡谷在哪里？”  
少年愣了一下，从地上爬起来，在地图上给他指出来。  
“如果你不信我的话，可以先派其他人去探探路。”  
“唔，除了这个，朕还有点事情要问你。”伊斯坎达尔的表情严肃了些，“你是那个村子里的人吗？是暗族的人抓到你的？他们想做什么？”  
“为什么要抓我？我……我怎么知道！”少年有点窘迫又带着些恼火地拧起眉，“我只是个研究魔法的学者，经过毕尔希的时候被那帮人莫名其妙地抓起来。要我说什么卫宫切嗣的情报，殿下的事情，和我这个平民有什么关系……怎么，你也要问我同样的事情吗？！”  
韦伯盯住伊斯坎达尔的眼睛，脸上明白写着倔强。他心知，这是一场赌局，凭的是运气，人心……与演技。  
“朕对爱因兹贝伦的情报不感兴趣，朕只对脚下的土地感兴趣，”王挥了挥手，“那么小子，接下去你有什么打算？”  
“唔，回我的家乡。大概吧……”  
“你的家乡？”伊斯坎达尔很感兴趣地指一下地图，“在什么地方？”  
这一次，韦伯毫不犹豫地将手点到了地图更左边的桌面上。“这里吧。毕竟那是爱因兹贝伦的最西侧，亚历克斯的地图是画不到那个地方的。”  
“最西侧？不如跟着朕一起走吧，小子。”  
韦伯抬起头来盯着他，黯绿色的眸底似乎有些困惑。“你……你确定吗？带上我一起走？”  
“当然，作为朕随军的学者。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[叁]

自己仍旧是作为阶下囚存在的，韦伯知道。  
无论到哪个地方都有两名以上的卫兵看守，自由几乎等于零。伊斯坎达尔派去侦查峡谷的战士们已经回来了，情报无误。因此才给了自己在营地中移动的权利，否则连关押自己的那顶帐篷都不能随意进出。不过除了不太自由这点，其他的可以算一切顺利。手上的绳索被伊斯坎达尔砍断之後没有再被绑上。也被以礼相待，食物方面居然也很不错。  
虽说派出去的战士们确认了前行的方向，但还需要一些具体安排，伊斯坎达尔在确保自己的军队能够顺利通过峡谷之前，将会一直驻扎在这里。  
韦伯常常被叫到他的军帐中，除了询问一些地形上的问题，更多的是爱因兹贝伦的风土人情。看得出，王对有别于亚历克斯的，充满异域风情的一切都很感兴趣。文化，历史，风俗，甚至是一些珍奇的植物，都能令这位王者露出求索与好奇的神情。  
“小子，今天跟朕一起参加宴会。”  
韦伯抬起黯绿色的眸看着他。这是伊斯坎达尔首次邀请自己参加他们的宴会。也许就是从这一刻起，有什么东西开始一点点变化。

晚宴会场上，王斟满琥珀色的酒亲自向麾下的战士们敬酒。他在他们崇敬与热切的视线中一饮而尽。伊斯坎达尔所到之处是热烈的酒著欢歌。而少年独自捧着金质的酒杯，坐在角落中浅尝辄止。这也是首次，看守他的卫兵只剩下了一个人。  
难得的机会……少年的眸中划过一丝幽仄的光。  
趁着伊斯坎达尔向最远角落的战士们敬酒的时候，他晃了晃自己的酒杯，一脸平静地望着那个看守自己的卫兵。杯中的液体旋转出一个奇特引人的漩涡。看到那个卫兵将茫然的目光移到了另一侧，少年就知道，暗示魔法已经生效。

韦伯•维尔维特躲开了所有的视线，一口气跑出了军营。  
站在一片寂静的森林中，他向着夜空的方向摊开右手。几乎是一瞬，一只由发光的复杂线条构筑的白鸽从虚空中出现，跃入少年的掌心。  
「已成功进入亚历克斯军队的驻地，一切顺利。未对我放松警惕。祝您安好，爱丽斯菲尔殿下。」  
按照约定，第一次联络由韦伯取得人身自由後发出，接下去就可以等待爱丽斯菲尔殿下的回信再作出回应了。  
看着挟带魔法简讯的白鸽越飞越高，最终在无尽的星河间化作一个光点，少年悄悄潜回营地。宴会还在继续，根本没人察觉到这样的小插曲。他断定自己的动作干净利落，这才重新端起酒杯装作一直在喝酒的样子。金杯侧面的反光中映出一个身影。亚历克斯的王在开怀大笑。少年有点出神地凝视着那个身影。  
在一切五光十色中，王的身影拔地而起。纯金的酒杯是他英姿的衬托，光芒如劫。  
那个男人是如此珍视自己的战友，如此热爱自己麾下的将士。同样，这分重视得到了应有的回应，他被所有人拥戴被所有人景仰……  
所以……所以说，这个男人，真的是如传闻中所指，是令人不齿的暴君吗……  
韦伯•维尔维特首次感到了迷茫。

“喂小子！”隔过人群，伊斯坎达尔忽然叫他。在座的战士们都是骁勇善战的勇士，除了瘦弱的韦伯，谁也不会被称作「小子」。  
少年愣了一下，立即在心内盘算起刚刚的离席是不是被察觉到了，该怎么解释。伊斯坎达尔在所有人的注视中径直走到他面前，举起酒杯。韦伯注视着男人坦然而热烈的笑容，找不到任何拒绝的理由。他举起酒杯，一口气喝干了余下的大半杯酒。  
在战士们的欢笑声中，他听见王说，不愧是朕的客人。王的笑声穿透所有喧嚣，太过清晰地钻进自己的耳朵。一定是酒太烈的缘故，少年感到自己的双颊火烫。  
他说，自己是他的客人。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[肆]

第二天，负责巡视的卫兵在附近抓到了一个可疑的人。在伊斯坎达尔的命令下，被抓到的人被带了上来。那个中年人一见到军帐中的韦伯，就睁大了眼睛。  
“你！毁了村子……你是那些刽子手的同伙！”他被怒火烧灼得声音暗哑。  
韦伯立即意识到这个人是毕尔希的村民。看着这样目眦尽裂的神情，少年忽然心口一冷，声音都颤抖起来。“刽子手？！你在说什么阿？！到底发生了什么？！”  
“村子里大半的人都被你们杀了，你还想狡辩，凶手！”村民愤怒得咬紧牙关，若不是卫兵死命揪住他，只怕他会立即冲上来杀了韦伯。  
“等等，这其中是不是有什么误会？”伊斯坎达尔站了出来为少年解围，“他也是被那些人抓住的，也是受害者吧？”  
那个人没有回答，只是瞪着他。虽然只是视线，韦伯却觉得仿佛万剑加身的刺痛。  
“如果你说的是我不记得的事情，那么只有一个解释，那时暗族的人用刻印虫控制了我。”韦伯攥紧双手。然而现在不是佩服自己急智的时候，在他脑袋里翻滚叫嚣的，是另外的一些东西。一些更可怕也更冰冷的……  
不是这样的！不是！  
切嗣殿下，你到底对那个村子做了什么？！

“喂小子，那些暗族的刻印虫，还在影响你吗？”王的声音将少年的思绪唤了回来，他没有错过少年眼底的动荡不安。伊斯坎达尔有些担心地扶住韦伯的肩膀令他面对自己。  
太过近距离地看到那双眼睛，韦伯觉得自己的心脏狂跳了一下。他伸手按住额角，摇了摇头。“不……我觉得应该没有了……恢复了魔术回路之後，我已经检查过了。”尽管如此，他的脸色并没有好到哪里去。  
“如你所见，”王抬起头来严肃地看着村民，“这个小子被控制了，这不是他犯下的错误。要报仇也要找对了敌人才行，不要把罪行加在同样是受害者的人身上。你回去告诉村民们，请回到自己的家吧。我们亚历克斯的军队不会侵占你们的家园，更不会夺取你们的性命。”  
等到那个村民离开，韦伯觉得自己浑身都脱力了。他开始意识到，有些事情是他无法控制的。若论到毕尔希的事情，韦伯当然清楚——他比在场的任何一个人都清楚——所谓的暗族所谓的绑架，那一切都是卫宫切嗣的安排。可是明明不需要杀掉那些无辜的人，切嗣又为什么要下手呢？！明明，这只是为了让自己接近伊斯坎达尔的军队而演的一出戏，需要这么多的鲜血来祭奠吗？！少年的脑袋乱成一片，胸口压抑得要命，不由自主地伸手揪住衣襟。  
下一刻，他感到伊斯坎达尔的手掌覆在自己的背上，温度隔过袍子透过来，出乎意料地令人安心。这一刻，韦伯突然想哭。因为那个男人，居然还要如此温柔地安慰其实明明是刽子手的自己。这个世界真的还有正义吗？  
“嗨，小子，如果你还觉得有什么不舒服，不如跟朕一起去村子里吧。”

接下去发生的事情，韦伯觉得简直难以置信。因为他亲眼看到，伊斯坎达尔的军队与村民们在一起重建毕尔希。村子被毁他是知道的，但他知道的也仅限于此，之後的屠戮他是真的毫不知情。此刻村民们留下的多是些老弱妇孺，亚历克斯的战士们主动肩负起了重建村子的任务。  
韦伯张大了嘴。  
“如果你为他们感到难过的话，不如去帮忙，更实在点。”  
于是少年目瞪口呆地看着本该高高在上的王，接过粗重的木板递给屋顶上的一名战士。  
这就是……伊斯坎达尔的军队，这就是亚历克斯的做法。被魔法师伪装成暗族毁掉的村子，却在敌人的手中被重建。这是不是太讽刺了？真正威胁着人民生命的，其实是爱因兹贝伦吗？自己究竟应该相信谁？现在所做的，都能称之为“正义”吗？这些问题……答案究竟该到哪里去找呢，爱丽斯菲尔殿下！

韦伯在帮一位老人清理他院落中的碎木的时候，因为走神被木片戳破了手指。霎时，鲜红的血液顺着指尖流了下来。他停一下，伸出左手覆盖上右手指尖。某种魔法被触动，淡淡绿色的光芒亮起，很快伤口就止血了。  
“哦哦小子，那就是你们用来治愈的魔法吗？”王的声音从不远处传来。  
韦伯向他挥了挥只剩一道淡粉色伤痕的右手。“当然，不过这个魔法并不是使用自身的魔力，而是以抽调生命力作为代价，所以没有魔法师会用这个来救命，不管是自己，还是别人。”  
当时的韦伯曾以为，这世上根本不会有哪个傻瓜，拼着消耗自己的生命力，也要挽救某个人的性命。直到他自己下定决心的那一刻才知道……那是一种多么不得了的感情。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[伍]

征服王伊斯坎达尔带领着他的军队挥军向西，顺利翻越了叶拉山脉，抵达摩尔安河。如今的韦伯•维尔维特已经彻底脱离了阶下囚的待遇。他甚至得到了骑着一匹马跟在伊斯坎达尔身边的机会，只因那位王会时不时向他提出一些问题。  
正因为如此，他才得到了更多的自由。少年默默同爱丽斯菲尔殿下进行着地下联络，不过，得到的情报都不怎么乐观。  
驻扎在河边的当晚，王带着部下去看望战士们，韦伯•维尔维特又得到了一个从篝火边溜走的机会。

在无人的密林深处，少年举起右手。一只白色光线缠绕而成的鸽子迅速从夜空降到他掌心，是来自爱丽斯菲尔殿下的简讯。平时这只由魔法构成的白鸽会一直停留在高空，一旦韦伯召唤它，才会降到地面。  
「切嗣杀了背叛爱因兹贝伦投向暗族的魔法师，吉尔元帅和龙之介，并且伪装成是圣堂教会的内讧。已确认暗族与圣堂教会勾结，这件事势必会影响到他们的关系。另一方面，圣堂教会的言峰绮礼与血族的吉尔伽美什正在接触。行事要多加小心，韦伯•维尔维特。」  
几乎是一瞬解读完魔法简讯的内容，韦伯将自己要传达的信息用魔法缚在鸽子身上。  
「亚历克斯的军队已经抵达摩尔安河，未知切嗣殿下会不会采取行动？祝您安好，爱丽斯菲尔殿下。」  
目送鸽子消失在闪光的星河间，韦伯悄悄溜了回去，和之前的每一次联络都同样顺利。他从不在外面耽搁太久的时间。此刻，少年重新回到火堆旁思考刚刚得到的情报。  
从爱丽斯菲尔殿下的几次联络来看，圣堂教会一边与暗族勾结，另一边又在接触血族，到底是出于什么目的？是言峰绮礼个人的判断还是情势所驱呢？说到吉尔元帅和龙之介，韦伯还曾和他们有过一些接触，没想到……现在已经被切嗣殿下亲自处决，并且嫁祸给圣堂教会。虽然手段不光明却无可厚非。如果接下去，圣堂教会和血族也结盟，那要对付的就只剩下爱因兹贝伦和亚历克斯了吧？等等……韦伯有点诧异地发现，自己似乎将亚历克斯也看作了自己人。  
他有点失神地盯着篝火。过了许久，少年烦恼地叹一口气，低下头将脸颊埋进掌心。

一阵吵嚷传来，是伊斯坎达尔带着他的部下们回来了。韦伯敛起自己不对劲的表情，装作平静的样子看着王走近。  
“不多喝点吗，小子？”伊斯坎达尔在他身边坐下，拿起地上的酒罐晃了晃，倒进旁边一只空杯子。罐子很沉，显然少年并没有喝掉多少。  
“我可没有你那么好的酒量。”  
看着三三两两的战士们四下散开，伊斯坎达尔打量了一下少年。他的视线落在韦伯细瘦的手腕上，在火光照耀下，白皙的腕际还有斑驳的伤痕。是最初见他的时候就有的那些伤口。青紫色虽然不似最开始那么吓人，却依然醒目。  
“还没有好？怎么，不用你的治愈魔法吗？”  
韦伯正举着杯子，听见这话，他无谓地瞟一眼自己的手腕。  
“没关系，过些天就会好了。我还没打算把自己的生命力花在治疗这种小伤上。”他盯着篝火，暗自告诫自己不要忘记它们是如何得来，另一方面又想知道自己的所作所为究竟……值得不值得。对于卫宫切嗣的怀疑，对于自己的怀疑，都促使他想要知道真相是什么，自己是该相信一贯以来的信仰，还是该相信这双眼亲见的真实？  
一个萦绕他许久的疑问，终于在这一刻，忍不住要被问出口。  
“伊斯坎达尔。”他突然罕见地叫出王的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“你带着亚历克斯的军队一路向西，是为了什么？攻城掠地吗？为了扩张你的领土？”  
王盯着旭烈的火焰，须发都染上明烈光艳的色彩。他几乎是出神地凝视着跳动的火焰，嘴角噙着自信与向往的笑容。在这样的表情面前，一切困境，一切不如意都是那样渺小琐碎，能够顶天立地的唯有他的存在。刹那间，韦伯恍然觉得自己面对的不是亚历克斯的王，而是永无大陆无上的神祇。  
“小子，你有没有想过，山的尽头是什么，跨越这条河流，接下去又会到什么地方？你明明住在朕的地图上根本就不存在的地方，可是那个地方却真的存在，不是吗？”  
韦伯扬起眉梢，有点不明就里。“所以说？”  
“朕只是想带着朕的战士们，一直抵达这永无大陆的尽头！”

韦伯•维尔维特听见了一个超乎了自己想象的回答。传说中的暴君，征服王伊斯坎达尔，带领他麾下无数勇猛的将士踏下铁蹄，只是为了一个近乎于梦想的理想……只是为了，见到这个世界的尽头。  
“从你现在的路线来看也就是最西方？那么如果我明确告诉你那里是一片海呢？还要去吗？”  
“当然。不光是朕，朕要带着所有的战士们，亲眼见到大陆尽头的景色。到了海边的话就转向北，朕要踏遍永无大陆的每一个角落，每一处尽头。能在有生之年与朕的战友们共同驰骋，真是痛快之极呀！”  
看着为了自己的梦想而开怀大笑的伊斯坎达尔，少年怔愣得说不出话。  
不是掠夺不是屠戮，不是为了任何利欲熏心的目的，只是单纯为了实现他们的梦想。以战之名，洒血江山。一群热血却是不折不扣好人的笨蛋。  
这一刻，韦伯彻底动摇了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[陆]

现实总是要更残酷一些，韦伯知道。比如……自己接近伊斯坎达尔，只是因为与爱丽斯菲尔殿下签订了效忠的契约。他韦伯•维尔维特，只是爱丽斯菲尔殿下安排到亚历克斯军中的一枚棋子。仅此而已。  
如果……他免不了地想，如果自己没有这份契约在身，没有关于爱因兹贝伦与亚历克斯的一切，只有韦伯•维尔维特与伊斯坎达尔的话，是不是会更开心？  
篝火燃烧，将伊斯坎达尔的侧脸染上一层温暖的光晕，在爱因兹贝伦黑暗肆虐的夜色中，他仿佛这世上最光辉的存在，凝结成一种坚定的信仰。少年望着他，心口忽然一疼。只是短短一瞬，他却清晰把握到了那疼痛的来源。  
终究有太过真切的现实，足以刺破柔软泡沫一般的梦境。

“嗨，伊斯坎达尔，看这个。”韦伯告诉自己，这不过是一场试探。  
下一秒，魔术回路启动，从他指尖窜起一个小小的光点，在空中碎成四野的星光。  
“哦哦！”王像是发现了新奇的游戏般，捏着下颌饶有兴趣地凑过来，“这个，也是你的魔法吗，小子？很有意思阿！”  
作为魔法师，这种程度的小伎俩当然不在话下。然而比起伊斯坎达尔的称赞，少年真正在意的却是另外的事情。  
“如果我告诉你，那是可以杀了你的魔法，你会相信吗？”韦伯感到自己的声音在夜色中微微颤抖，即使他明知这是谎言，也因在意而惴惴不安。  
他不知道这番真真假假的话，伊斯坎达尔能听懂多少？又会相信自己多少？  
王看着少年黯绿色的眸中若隐若现地泛起复杂的光，突然把自己宽厚温暖的掌心按在少年的头顶揉弄一番。直到韦伯叫着住手的时候他才停下来。  
……这是他们第一次这样亲昵地碰触。

“小子，这种魔法就能杀得了朕吗？！”伊斯坎达尔大笑着开口，“朕从一开始就说过了，凭你是做不到的！”  
韦伯早因为那一通揉弄没了严肃的表情，他舒展眉心露出轻松的神情。“好吧好吧，开玩笑的。那么说……你相信我是不会杀你的了？你相信我？”  
“当然了，小子。”  
“……嗯，当然。”  
韦伯看着伊斯坎达尔开怀的笑容，觉得胸口的位置愈加疼痛，从芒尖变作突兀的石刺，将他左边的胸口刺得鲜血淋漓。他突然感到铺天盖地的沉重，无法喘息。  
如果某一天，你发现我根本就不值得你信任，你会不会……非常，非常的失望？  
我的王。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[柒]

韦伯彻底相信了伊斯坎达尔的梦想，是在征战经过了好几个村落之後。就算将爱因兹贝伦的抵抗打得七零八落，最终伊斯坎达尔还是将土地全部还了回去。并且，这一点不提不行，他得到了众口称赞的尊敬。非是为他的勇猛，而是为他的宽厚。  
没人见过这样与人亲近的王。就算他有异于常人的高大与健硕，但在他温厚的笑容之下，所有人都会感到被温暖包围。征服王，征服的是人心。  
他如英雄一般被尊敬着。  
他就是英雄。  
另一边，韦伯与爱丽斯菲尔殿下的联络，愈发不容乐观。  
从他点滴掌握的情报来看。言峰绮礼根本就看穿了切嗣的嫁祸，现在与间桐脏砚达成了共识。更令人不齿的是，言峰绮礼杀了对为人相对正派的远坂时臣，如今扶植吉尔伽美什彻底控制了血族。眼下在圣堂教会的组织下，北方的暗族与东方的血族正式结盟，下一步要对付就是爱因兹贝伦与亚历克斯了。  
这些情报，韦伯甚至不清楚伊斯坎达尔究竟知道不知道。从他眼中看去，王只是一直挥军西行，随性征战。  
更令少年担忧的，并非来自于情报本身，而是来自于爱丽斯菲尔殿下。他已经察觉到了，从那位殿下的措辞中，她已经对切嗣有了微词。韦伯•维尔维特曾经拜托她去查探毕尔希屠杀事件的真相，可是根本没有一个恰当的理由。如今爱丽斯菲尔殿下对切嗣的一些行为进行了批判。韦伯自己也不可否认地持着怀疑态度。

终于，在最後一次联络中，韦伯清楚从联络的白鸽中，解读出了这样的内容。  
「切嗣用十分卑劣的手段暗杀了迪卢姆多和肯尼斯。我和阿尔托莉亚都已经无法再容忍他的所为。如果是在这样的领导下，纵然取得胜利也不过是苟延残喘的卑活。因此，我决意与阿尔托莉亚共同离开爱因兹贝伦。韦伯•维尔维特，你是与我签订契约的魔法师，宣誓效忠于我，成为爱因兹贝伦的棋子。现在我宣布，我已单方面解除契约。只要你放手就可以恢复自由。从你的讯息中我看到了你对亚历克斯的敬意，这样的话，你就可以不再做违心的事情了。祝一切顺利，韦伯•维尔维特。P.S.言峰绮礼已将矛头直接指向切嗣，所以，他本人应该无暇亲自对付伊斯坎达尔。但已查明，切嗣会于近日派遣舞弥来刺杀伊斯坎达尔。你知道她，务请小心。」  
少年看着自己手背上深红的令咒，束缚着另一端的人已经放手，只要自己解除契约，便可恢复自由。他突然间有点空落，说不上是轻松了还是更加紧张。  
这一次联络用去了比平时更多的时间，所以……当他听见自己背後传来喝令声的时候，他没有停下自己的动作。这是给他所效忠的爱丽斯菲尔殿下，最後的讯息。  
「感谢您的提醒，我一切安好。在阵营方面，我相信自己的选择。最後请您保重，爱丽斯菲尔殿下。」  
看着由白色魔法丝线缠绕而成的鸽子在劲箭中毫发无伤地腾空，他缓缓回过头。远方营地的火光杳如星光，在少年黯绿的瞳中映出一点金红。这抹光线的末端，不仅是发现他的卫兵，还有——他的王。

“我韦伯•维尔维特，在此宣布，解除旧有的魔法契约。魔术回路，万物归零。”韦伯觉得自己冷静得全身的血液都已冻结，耳畔仿佛响起审判的冷钟。  
韦伯——就算他此刻是以一个背叛者的姿态——依然如此平静地看着伊斯坎达尔。他右手背上的令咒，逐渐亮起鲜红的光芒，辰星无声地陨落，最终湮没于这片土地的夜色。至此，他和爱丽斯菲尔殿下，和爱因兹贝伦的一切就此再无瓜葛。他怔怔地看着他的王，弯起嘴角露出一个轻笑。  
你会相信我吗？  
这样的话，你还会相信我吗，伊斯坎达尔？  
王安静地看着他，始终沉默。  
最终，是韦伯先开的口。他张了张嘴觉得艰涩，一切解释在那个人撞破的所见之前都苍白无力。  
“小心久宇舞弥。那个女人是卫宫切嗣最可怕的暗器。”  
“谢谢你的提醒。韦伯•维尔维特。”王的声音平静沉黯，这是他第一次叫出这个名字。  
时光如洪荒，少年觉得自己已堕入深海。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[捌]

韦伯•维尔维特重新变作了阶下囚。几乎军中的每个人都认为他的存在是一种威胁，但伊斯坎达尔始终没有处决他的意思。于是，眼下只是将他囚禁起来，限制了他的自由。少年的双手重新被绑上绳索，切断了体内的魔术回路。  
大概是怨恨自己瞒骗了他们这么久，来捆自己的那个卫兵格外狠力。  
这些都不是重要的，少年一点也不在乎。他比任何一个人都清楚，现在最应当在意的是久宇舞弥的存在。亚历克斯的战士们不会了解，一个专门负责暗杀的黑魔法师是怎样的可怕。在卫宫切嗣的指导下，那个女人早已超越了「魔法师」的级别。若论到用兵刃，她绝不会比那些骁勇善战的战士们差。再加上对黑魔法得心应手的运用……韦伯几乎可以肯定，那个女人一定会杀了伊斯坎达尔。  
就算剥夺了自己的自由，少年也依然无法怨恨他什么。毕竟这样联络，被误会是在所难免的。但是那个人再也没有出现，自己也就没有任何挽回的机会。与此同时，挂虑着伊斯坎达尔的安危，韦伯的每一分钟都如坐针毡。

军营中忽然警报声大作。战马嘶鸣暴跳，战士们在惊呼，就算光用听的也知道军营中发生了某些紧急情况。  
少年咬一咬呀，抢到军帐门口。不出所料一杆锋锐的长矛挡住了自己的去路。  
“到底发生什么事了！”他瞪着拦下自己的那名卫兵。原本看守自己的是两个人，情况紧急，其中一人加入了战局，现在只剩下这个人。  
“别想逃走，叛徒！”  
韦伯咬着牙，屏息听着从那顶最高大的军帐中传来的动静。然後他看见了令自己血液倒流的场景，黑色的光团如焰火在军营上方炸开。不会有错了，一定是她。他的头脑在不断告诫自己，这一次的敌人是久宇舞弥，如果他不去，伊斯坎达尔就死定了。  
不过是一条命，拼就拼了！  
少年在心中盘算着对策，莫名觉得鼻子酸了一下，不过现在没有时间感伤。他猛地提起双手向挡着自己的利刃上划去。事出突然，在那名看守来不及反应的时间里，锋锐的刃顺利地割断了绳索，韦伯体内的魔术回路一下子恢复流动。他向那个人张开掌心，在催眠魔法的作用下，卫兵身子一软，倒在地上沉沉睡去。  
千万别把他韦伯•维尔维特当成一个弱不禁风的少年。如果没有点本事，他怎么敢与爱因兹贝伦的公主殿下签订契约，独自深入敌营呢？  
韦伯再不看他一眼，向伊斯坎达尔的军帐跑去。那些黑色的光团是导致人神经麻痹的魔法。少年没有理会倒在地上的那些战士，他的目标只有一个——伊斯坎达尔。

一掀开军帐的帘幕，韦伯就愣住了。眼前是一幅两败俱伤的场景。舞弥捂住自己的腹部，鲜血顺着她的嘴角滴落，然而她却在笑，只因为……挟着暗黑魔法的短刀已经成功破开了伊斯坎达尔结实的胸膛。鲜血流淌，韦伯从未见过比这更刺目的颜色。令他更加惊惧的是，深深浓郁的黑色盘踞在他胸前的伤口上……久宇舞弥蚀骨不化的黑魔法。  
“你救不了他的，韦伯•维尔维特。”  
“久宇舞弥！”韦伯狠狠咬牙。後者不再停留，一个後空翻，洒下连串鲜血後窜出军帐。怒吼与喊叫一路远去，显然，没有人能够拦得住她。  
军帐外一片慌乱的叫嚷与追击声。王的御用军医和卫兵们纷纷抢着要钻进帐篷。少年只是轻轻一挥手，帘幕就被透明的魔法封住，挡住了外面所有的人。  
“混账，你还要加害王吗！”“你会得到应有的制裁！”“凶手！”愤怒的喊声从帐外传来。  
“久宇舞弥的黑魔法，你们谁也救不了。”少年淡漠地甩出一句话，再不理会那些叫骂，径自走向他已濒临昏迷的王。  
伊斯坎达尔最後看见的，是少年复杂难解的目光。他似乎张嘴说了句什么但是自己已经无法听清。接着，韦伯向自己伸出手，从他的掌心亮起一抹新叶色的光芒。  
少年在微笑。眼中坦然又悲怆。

你就是个傻瓜，韦伯•维尔维特。  
就算他不再信任你，你也还是想要救他……哪怕是献上自己的性命。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[玖]

韦伯•维尔维特睁开眼睛。他站在一片虚空之中，放眼望去上下左右都是一片白。  
“我……死了吗？”少年举起自己的手腕，腕上一处深深的伤口和强烈的痛感都还在。他记得方才时间紧迫，自己为了救伊斯坎达尔，割开手腕在地上画了个辅助魔法阵。光是绘制魔法阵的出血量就差不多接近死亡线了，再加上本就损耗生命力的魔法，于是现在出现这种状况的唯一解释就是，自己已经死了。  
令人欣慰的就是，他知道治愈之术生效了。  
好吧如果这就是死後的世界那么也不算太痛苦。  
他看到自己的正前方忽然从虚空中浮现出一只金色的杯子，毫无疑问这是这地方唯一的东西。落入视线的刹那韦伯浑身一震。他知道——大概确定自己是知道的——这是传说中可以令人不老不死的圣杯。但是他不明白圣杯为什么会以这种方式出现。

「你刚刚在做什么？」十分突兀地，从那个杯子中传出一个声音。那个声音冷冷清清，不带任何感情，只是机械地向他提问。  
“我？！”韦伯拧一点眉心看着那个杯子，“我救下了伊斯坎达尔的命，大概吧。”  
「你想死吗？」  
“不想，但这只是代价，”轻笑一下，韦伯反问它，“现在问这个有什么用？难道我现在还能算活着吗？”  
「你用自己的死亡，换取了什么？」  
“他还活着。”少年的声音淡然，只有这件事，他无比坚定。  
他想起自己对那个人说的最後一句话。如果不是这句话被说出口，连他自己也不会意识到，有些感情就像已经出土的魔豆，瞬间便长成足以攀上云层的藤蔓。  
并非不珍惜生命，只是关乎代价。  
「为他人的牺牲会得到圣杯无上的褒奖。恭喜你，通过了圣杯的考验。」  
话音甫落，在圣杯旁边影影绰绰出现一个人影。那个人开始是如雾气般朦胧，渐渐清晰，最终变成一个年轻男子的投影。他的左眼完全失明，面容可怖扭曲。发色是不健康的苍白，被掩在蓝色的兜帽下。他站立的姿势也很别扭，似乎维持自己的存在对他而言都是一种莫大的痛苦。  
「这个人，叫间桐雁夜。」  
间桐？！暗族之首的间桐家？！少年微微一惊。以他对暗族的了解，总是间桐脏砚那个当家在行动。没想到还有一位这么年轻的继承人。  
「间桐雁夜为了救一个小女孩牺牲了自己的生命。圣杯赞颂他的牺牲，要奖给他异界的永生，可是他拒绝了。于是圣杯送他返回原本的世界。」  
少年听得眼睛一亮。也就是说，可以放弃永生，选择回去吗？  
「同样，圣杯赞颂你为他人牺牲的勇气。现在轮到你来选择……异界的永生，抑或是，圣杯送你返回。哪一边？」  
韦伯想起伊斯坎达尔对自己说过的最後一句话。「谢谢你的提醒，韦伯•维尔维特。」

少年诘问自己，你要带着没有来得及澄清的记忆，独自活在没有伊斯坎达尔的世界吗？  
……所以，有一个令自己在意得浑身颤抖，钝痛不已的问题，怎么也要重新问他一次。  
即使再回去依然要面对他的不信任，也不能任由自己前往一个没有伊斯坎达尔的异界。没什么能比得上他驰骋疆土的壮志与梦想，没什么能比得上他的存在对于自己的意义。  
……宁可自己走向死亡也一定要他活下来。  
“我要回去。”  
「契约成立。」  
全身都被突然亮起的白光包裹，韦伯忽然觉得心头一轻，似乎是某种不甘与急切的心情在这一刻终于解脱。  
根本就不会有第二种选择的。他知道。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾]

王睁开眼睛，周围传来一阵欢呼。医生们看见他终于醒转，难抑心中的激动。然而，王按着自己完好无损的胸口扫视四周，开口的第一句话是……韦伯•维尔维特在哪里。  
刹那，有的人低下了头，另外一些人都将视线投往军帐的一角。伊斯坎达尔只看了一眼便感到自己的血液都变得冰冷。  
身材瘦削的少年蜷缩在深红色的绒毯上，安静得仿佛睡去。他听到有人小声地说请王节哀，接着就是一阵令人心悸的沉默。  
“你们先退下。”依旧保持着冷静，伊斯坎达尔命令所有的人离开。  
他来到少年身前。地面上有鲜血蜿蜒的痕迹，虽然被踩得一片凌乱，却依然能够看出是魔法阵的形状。那些刺目的颜色从韦伯毫无血色的手腕蜿蜒至地。他大致知道韦伯做了些什么，在自己昏迷过去之後。若非少年的牺牲，自己早已从这个世界消失。  
王没有说话，只是在韦伯身边坐下。他慢慢伸手抚过少年柔软的发丝。领军多年，伊斯坎达尔以为自己早已看穿了那些生死，但到了这刻他才不得不承认，那只是他的“自以为是”。  
有一些生命，不论自己有多豁达，也依然不想放手。  
“喂小子，你这个家伙是笨蛋么。”即使知道会死也要不管不顾地来救自己。自己见到的最後一个笑容明白无误地表示，他韦伯•维尔维特是清楚後果的，比任何人都清楚。  
在他沉浸在回忆中的时候，一声低低的呼唤突然从下方传来。  
“你……才是……笨蛋……”  
“小子！”  
“你……相信我吗，伊斯坎达尔？”就是这个问题，韦伯告诉自己只要看见他，一定要问出来。

时间轮转，仿佛回到他们驻扎在摩尔安河边的那一夜。就着熊熊的篝火，他怀揣着所有的不安与犹疑，问他的王。  
「你相信我是不会杀你的了？你相信我？」  
……  
「当然了，小子。」  
要怎么说这是我一切的支柱？要怎么说这是我一切的信仰？  
带着我勘破生死的感情，超越我浅薄的视界与命运，带着如劫的光，成为暗夜中最希望充盈的灯盏。  
王看着少年依旧虚弱的身体，眼神却是明烈不屈的执著，突然伸手将他打横抱了起来。在韦伯大惊失色的抗争中，伊斯坎达尔大步走出军帐。  
“小子，你看好了。”  
映着太阳刺目的光辉，漫山遍野亚历克斯勇猛的将士，看见他们的王安然无恙地踏出军帐，纷纷举起手中的兵刃高呼万岁！这声音在山谷中回荡，声震天际！在他们昂扬的斗气面前，仿佛一切灰暗都可被驱散。他们追随着永无大陆最璀璨心折的光辉与神明。  
少年睁大了眼睛，完全震慑于亚历克斯军队气破长虹的声势。  
“你看好了，朕有这样无敌的军队，还会在意你的那些小伎俩吗？”王看着怀里呆愣的韦伯，叹了口气，“朕只是在生气，你居然不相信朕，一直瞒着不肯说。”  
“什……什么阿，现在才说……笨蛋……”韦伯的鼻子开始发酸，“就只有我……只有我一个……”  
就只有自己一个，一直像个傻瓜一样在自寻烦恼？  
而他的王，其实从一开始就不曾怪罪？  
这一次是真的想要喜极而泣。脑子里乱成一团。伊斯坎达尔对自己描述过的广阔无际的梦想，他坦诚开怀的笑容，隔过人群向自己遥遥举起的酒杯，还有此刻从他手臂与胸膛传来的温度。自己所见所想的一切都是伊斯坎达尔。韦伯心知，他是一定要侍奉这位王驰骋大地的，就连圣杯都给了自己再一次的机会。  
……他已一刻都无法再等。

“我韦伯•维尔维特，在此起誓。”少年向他的王举起右手，“与征服王伊斯坎达尔签订魔法契约。以圣杯之名宣誓，请指引我追随你的脚步前行，至你梦想实现的每一刻。我的魔术回路将只为你流动；我的全部生命将只为你献祭。请就此接受契约，我的王……”  
随着少年的声音，他白皙的手背上发出红色的光芒，越来越鲜明的深红渐渐凝结为一枚新的令咒的形状，恍若伸展羽翼的宝剑，一往无前。  
属于他与伊斯坎达尔的契约。凝结着心意，最坚不可摧的誓言。  
“……契约……成立。”  
伊斯坎达尔在话音落地的刹那感到有什么东西汩汩流入自己的心口，温暖明亮，旭烈燃烧。“朕不胜荣幸，韦伯•维尔维特。”  
少年抓紧王的披风，将自己哭泣的脸彻底藏起来。他感到伊斯坎达尔的臂弯仿佛坚实的高墙，将自己隔绝在无风无浪的世界。  
明明应该笑着面对自己的王，明明应该将这分荣耀展现在万人之前，可就是控制不住要流下眼泪，没办法用现在的表情去面对任何一个人。  
为这种事情而狂喜而落泪的自己，是不是很难看？

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[拾壹]

亚历克斯的军队一直向西，经历月余终于来到韦伯•维尔维特的故乡爱沙里。其时卫宫切嗣被圣堂教会与暗族，血族联手追杀，久宇舞弥已经回到他身边。两人且战且退，再无暇顾及其他。爱丽斯菲尔殿下与阿尔托莉亚的离开无疑使爱因兹贝伦陷入严重的信任危机，人心动荡，不知应当向谁效忠。伊斯坎达尔这一路上再没有遇到过什么像样的反击，更不要提暗杀事件。  
“小子，朕记得你说过，你的家乡是爱因兹贝伦的最西侧？”骑在马上，伊斯坎达尔远远眺望一马平川的原野。根据地图，再向西不远便能望见海岸线。  
到了此时王才恍然记起，初次见面的少年曾对自己说，想回到家乡。那么现在，是否到了分别的时刻？  
在伊斯坎达尔以为他不会回答的时候，他才发出一个表示同意的呢喃音节。  
“那么……你要回去吗？”话问出口前，伊斯坎达尔想了想如果得到一个肯定的答复，自己要怎样。但他始终觉得不会是那个答案。因为韦伯眸中越来越明快的某种涌动，因为少年右手背上象征着心与效忠的誓言，因为他们彼此都能感受到的……越来越深刻的什么。  
韦伯乘着另一匹骏马向前踏过两步，黯绿的眸凝视着前方的景色。失去了值得思念的家人，变卖了可以栖身的家产，唯一余下的就是对这片风景的模糊记忆。少年慢慢抬起手臂按在自己心口。在他的前方是自己离开许久的故土，而在自己的背後，是起誓追随一生的王。  
试问，还有什么是值得自己再多眷顾的理由？  
答案的确在王的意料之中，少年轻轻摇头。“不，没有这个必要。”他的声音冷清，仿佛在说一件无关紧要的事情，“这个地方，其实早就不算是我的家了。”  
“那么……”伊斯坎达尔向眼前的土地伸出手，仿佛要将全世界收进掌底。在那英挺的眼角眉梢有飞扬骄傲的光，俱是令人倾慕心折的神采。“……留在朕的身边，继续跟着朕踏遍脚下的大地吧！”  
“我还会做出其他的选择吗，我的王？”少年轻轻扬起唇角，尾音湮没于海风的低吟浅唱。  
早已决定这个人是自己穷尽一生的追随。  
而自己是如此眷慕着他的光辉万丈。为了这个人，百死亦无悔。

翌日，伊斯坎达尔率领亚历克斯的军队抵达爱因兹贝伦之西的海。  
“哈哈哈哈，终于到达了吗？永无大陆西方的尽头？！那么，”伊斯坎达尔转过身来面对背後的将士们，抽出宝剑高举过头，嘴角噙着踏尽梦想的闪光，“按照朕所说的，亚历克斯的军队将继续北上，要征战直至踏遍永无大陆的每一寸疆土！只要还活着，朕必将带着你们，见证梦想实现的最後一刻！”  
这一刹那，灿烂的光线在王背後的海面沥沥洒下，将他没入整片的璀璨，只留下一个高昂万丈的剪影。  
他是这永无大陆最光耀无上的神明，伸展双臂拥有世界。  
“万岁，万岁，万岁！”  
少年看着伊斯坎达尔，不觉露出笑容。这才是他甘心追随的王，不是吗？

当晚军队驻扎在海边的丛林中，透过潮湿的海风能够听见辰星入夜的声音。韦伯•维尔维特走进王的军帐。他的王正在捧着一本诗集。桌案上早换上了新的地图。此刻他们脚下的土地在最初那张地图的卷页之外，总不能再用那个了。  
“唔小子，你来得正好。”伊斯坎达尔凝视着诗集，露出一幅深思的样子。  
“怎么？”韦伯走上前去，视线瞥向他手上的书，心说该不会又是哪行诗让他有什么新感想了吧？  
“朕在想阿，你在那次救朕之前，究竟说了句什么话？”  
少年猛地抬起眼睛对上王的视线。他清晰感到自己心脏突然之间漏跳了两拍……继而开始不受控制地狂跳，仿佛在夜晚的熏风中迫切地希望证明什么。  
“怎……怎么……突然想起这个……”  
“因为朕觉得，如果不问个清楚，好像会错过什么。”伊斯坎达尔低着头看进韦伯黯绿的眸，“是什么，嗯？”  
韦伯咬着牙，将视线挪开。  
要说吗？！能说吗？！  
那个时候知道自己必死无疑，才会豁出去讲出口。忘掉的话明明很好，干什么又好死不死地给我想起来阿！  
“怎么，小子，敢对昏过去的人说，醒了就不敢了？！”  
“谁！谁不敢了！”  
仿佛在逗弄他，伊斯坎达尔轻轻挑起唇角，等着韦伯的回答。王伸手轻轻挑起少年耳际的一缕发丝，柔软的触觉让他觉得心底一个地方也是如此轻柔。  
“你……你闭上眼睛！”  
少年看着王听话地闭上眼睛，心脏已经快要跳出胸腔。因为他知道自己即将做一件怎样惊心动魄的事情。可他不会後悔，绝对不会。直至若干年以後，当他想起当初这个发疯一般的决定的时候，仍然不会觉得有哪怕一丁点的後悔。  
伊斯坎达尔首先感受到的，是指缝间的发丝在不住滑脱。与此同时，唇上传来的一触即分的温度，温润如同甘美的初雨。这一切都预兆着……

他猛地睁开眼睛，韦伯•维尔维特在落荒而逃。  
不过那不是什么问题，王只不过伸出胳膊便轻而易举地将少年逮了回来。  
韦伯知道一定不可以让他先发问。他心一横，伸出右手指着伊斯坎达尔，虽然窘迫得脸颊发烫但还是大言不惭地开口。“我……我说的，你听见了吧？”  
要陪你踏遍永无大陆的每一个角落，要用尽我的每一分力量，要亲眼见到你实现自己的梦想。与此同时，也要背负逾越生死的沉重的感情，那就是我韦伯•维尔维特存在的意义。  
……因为我是如此倾慕地爱着你。我的王。  
王愣了一下，随即绽开一个笑容。  
“当然。”  
话音落下，鲜红的披风铺天盖地。纵然少年魔法师的过去充满深浓的灰迹，但在伊斯坎达尔的视线中，那重纱幕不过是垂手可破的雾霭。不需要任何怀疑。  
白亮的光洗脱一切尘嚣。少年被敛进他的王的怀抱中，宛若拥有整个世界。

\- END -


	9. 《帝韦伯微小说》

《帝韦伯微小说》

※F/Z同人‖CP：帝韦伯  
※最初发在微博里的‖早就全部删掉了

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

整理了一下我写过的帝韦伯/帝二世的围脖段子-v-b~  
其中,[3]和[4]也是《末日屠年》的最初灵感…

[1]  
#新年段子##fate/zero##大帝韦伯#Rider看着韦伯往自己脖子上缠起厚厚的围巾,知道他要出门."今天是新年,依你们的习惯要怎么过,小子？""虽然会有假期不过一直都是我一个人,也没什么可说的."Rider在街边买了两杯热气腾腾的咖啡,递过一杯."那么这一次,我来陪你过."韦伯接过杯子,脸一红,瞥向另一边."八嘎."

[2]  
#fate/zero##大帝韦伯#圣杯之战结束後,韦伯如自己所想的那样走过了很多地方,很多Rider曾征战踏马的土地.韦伯站在里海边界的刹那,仿佛时光交迭.他抬一抬眼睛,身边仿佛站着那个熟悉而高大的身影,黯红的披风扬起凛冽的弧线."呐,我的王,"韦伯迎着无尽的日光微笑,"终有一天,我会让全世界都记住你的一切."

[3]  
#fate/zero##大帝韦伯#"聖杯の寄るべに従い、この意、この理に従うならば応えよ―"一场召唤.穿透了万年千年,命运相合的那个瞬间.时光终结的刹那,我看你一眼,便已知道在我余下的生命中,一切意义都已不复存在.你笑,星光荡落无尽的海.我哭,星辰陨落不复重来.你是我坚强的证据,而我,只是你还活着的错觉.

[4]  
#fate/zero##大帝韦伯#"韦伯,如果,我是说如果..再让你参加一次圣杯之战,你再一次战斗的理由又是什么呢？"-"我..想让Rider回来."-"你不是想让所有人都正确地评价你吗？"-"我当然知道阿,别人怎么看待我并不需要圣杯的力量.那是通过自己努力就可以换取的.但是那个人,不是我努力了,拼命了,就可以回得来的."

[5]  
#fate/zero# #帝韦伯#韦伯.维尔维特从来都不曾想到,短短十一天会令他彻头彻尾地变,宛若脱壳而出的蝶.透过镜子,他仿佛能够看见自己深幽的眸底,映起浩荡无边的海光.收拾行李,游戏手柄和<伊里亚特>一样也不要忘,继续旅行.他期待着自己到终点的那天,能见到自己的王站在命途的尽头,静待自己走去他身边.

[6]  
#fate/zero# #帝韦伯#韦伯根本无法想象,有朝一日自己还会见到那个以为永远不会再出现的人.整个世界都模糊一片.那个高大的人带着每每出现在自己梦中的笑容,在自己面前生生站成不敢碰触的风景.直到...伊斯坎达尔伸手勾起韦伯散落在肩颈的发."长高了不少嘛,头发也长了不少,小子....嗯？你在哭什么？"

[7]  
#fate/zero# #帝韦伯#Rider承认他并不是太懂自己那个小Master的心情,比如他的大脑到底是怎么运作的？为什么会无缘无故炸毛？但当有一天,他看韦伯.维尔维特向自己俯首,声音中带着颤抖诉说着近乎誓言的句子,Rider终于强烈地想找到答案..朕该怎么再多了解你一些？你为何会转变？是同样怀抱着如朕对你的感情吗？

[8]  
#休闲生活体# #fate/zero# #帝韦伯# 看报道说,Rider有时闲着闷了,会临时去冬木大桥,随便赶上韦伯在做什么都带他走,比如正在吃饭或者正在睡觉,他站在桥上看一下午风景,韦伯趴一下午,不发一语,累了再坐神威车轮一回家,当没事发生过,突然觉得这TM才叫生活.(噗哈哈哈哈是不是有点雾太大？)

[9]  
#fate/zero# #帝韦伯# "我的Servant,我韦伯.维尔维特以令咒发出号令----Rider,你一定要一直活下去.再次以令咒发出号令----Rider,你一定要一直和我在一起.最後,我以令咒发出号令----Rider,你一定要和我过每一个情人节.不许忘记.""那么,你也下定决心了吧？来见证号令实现的时刻吧,小子."

[10]  
#fate/zero# #帝韦伯# 韦伯.维尔维特坐在屋顶上远眺星空.前一夜他已见过最恢弘激荡的战争.始终无法消散的是Rider高大的背影,带着钝痛的温度,湮没在自己左边的心口.今夜星辰安静,却恍若倾盆的山岚,那些未来与梦想不断破碎的画面在脑海中翻滚不去.少年咬牙告诉自己,只要还追随着他的方向,一切都会好转.

[11]  
#fate/zero##帝韦伯#韦伯.维尔维特:以前读到过这样的句子"宁愿在那个梦境中死去".总以为自己是明白的.然而当我梦见我的王踏破白浪绵延的无尽之海站在我面前,才终于明白,那种异常真切的愿你安好的心情是怎样的强烈到疼痛.我不得不睁开眼睛,看清满目的夜黯...不管隔过多久,就算不再哭泣,依然痛楚不已.

[12]  
#fate/zero##帝韦伯#"我的王,与您分别已经度过了一段非常,非常长久的时间.在这段时间里发生了很多事情,然而就算踌躇迷惑也无妨,我一定会坚持下来.即使没有您站在前方等待我急切的脚步,您的身影也始终在终点,我不会走去其他的方向.祝您安好,我的王."韦伯将信纸折起来收好.抽屉中又多了一封寄不出的信.

[13]  
#帝韦伯#<戏里戏外>"呐,等到这场戏拍完,你的戏份就结束了呢,Rider."高大的男人看一眼自己低垂着头的Master,伸手按在他头顶揉了几下."小子,这不过是一场戏结束了而已,我又不是真的死了.日子还长着呢."韦伯猛地抬起头来,眸底闪过难以言述的悸动.男人笑着看他."除了你,还有谁能在早上把我从床上叫起来?"

[14]  
#Fate/Zero##帝韦伯#<戏里戏外>"嘛今晚就该播出第一集了,准备好了吗小子?"-"希望观众们能平静点."-"是因为一集死一个人吗?"-"嘛,至少这集的便当还没轮到你."-"唔,就那么期待到朕临终的那集吗?"-"笨蛋."韦伯咬一下唇别开头去...如果可能的话,当然是希望你能...我的令咒已经明白告诉你了,不是吗,Rider?

[15]  
#Fate/Zero##帝韦伯#密特里奈斯:对,那是我们的王的Master,虽然看起来非常瘦弱,一瞬间也会露出不太确定的神情,但他沉下气来的时候,会像王那样下达指令,目的明确.我能隐约感受到他面对王时所习惯表现出的骄纵.是的,与我们不同,也许是因为他的身份,也许是因为更多的一些什么.你们都知道的,他们很珍惜对方.

[16]  
#fate/zero##帝韦伯#遇见Rider之前的韦伯,就如一首不完整的旋律.上口而平淡青涩,会倨傲会尖利,可始终略感狭隘.当加上Rider与他一起谱写的澎湃副歌,霸气千军,挥豪万马.纵然失去他,韦伯.维尔维特却拥有了更广阔的视野,在王者光芒下成长.一首以Rider的生命作代价所书写的圣杯战曲,余音绕梁,璀璨不绝.

[17]  
#Fate/Zero##帝韦伯#韦伯和Rider沿着蜿蜒的公路向遥远的冬木走去."真是的,累死了."少年小声抱怨.鬼知道Rider和Saber一路飙车过来,跑了有多远?!"嘛,小子,你可以坐到朕的肩膀上来."-"哈?!算...算了吧.偶尔走走也不错."少年嗫嚅着转开了视线.他并不知道的是,在之後的很多个日夜,他总遗憾于这条路太过短暂.

[18]  
#Fate/Zero##帝二世#"是的,我的王,有些路曾经走过一次,在很长一段时间中我都没有勇气重新去走第二次,因为我知道不会再有您与我一起.但最终我还是明白了,在您无法继续陪伴我的日子里,就算只有一个人,也要坚定前行.P.S.这条山路还真是长阿.足够我将所有的事情都重新回忆一遍了.其实,您一直都伴我左右."

[19]  
#Fate/Zero##帝韦伯#"下雨了,你不打伞吗,韦伯?"老人从窗口望出去,独自坐在屋顶的少年在细雨的帘幕中只有一个略感模糊的轮廓.细碎的雨沫打在脸上不会显得很狼狈,可坐久了也会从脸颊流下大颗的水珠."没关系的爷爷.我只是在想象,有人撑起披风为我遮雨的感觉.""现在还会有人穿披风吗?"-是阿,已经不会了.

[20]  
#Fate/Zero##帝韦伯#哭够了,该重新站起来了.韦伯.维尔维特只希望这条回家的路长一点,再长一点,走起来让自己劳累得没法再思考Rider的事情.因为,无论再怎么想,已经失去的也不可能再回来."对爷爷奶奶..就说他回英国了吧."少年苦笑一下,心知自己有多么想留在他的身边.一望即知的谎言,骗得了别人骗不了自己.

[21]  
#帝韦伯#"年轻人,走了这么久,不在我这里算一卦吗?很准的哦?"少年的脚步停了一下,他回过头看向路边的吉普赛女巫."运势什么的就算了吧,我一向是A+."女巫侧着脑袋看他半晌."那么我还有一个问题."少年毫不迟疑地回答."爱过."----天知道他有多大的勇气才能平静地将这句话讲出口,在那个人已经消失多年以後.

[22]  
#世界末日##帝韦伯#"末日?"少年摇头,"我曾以为我的王走的那天就是末日,之后的每一天也都是,不过这显然辜负了王对我的期待.就算真的有一天世界毁灭了,我也一定会坚持到最后一刻.因为我永远不能忘记作为臣下,我的王对我下达的命令.....他说,活下去,韦伯."----当一切黑暗降临,愿我能得见与您相同的梦境.

[23]  
#帝韦伯#记忆没有随着时间的流逝而消褪,当韦伯.维尔维特从梦中醒来的时候又一次意识到这件事.梦中那个人的声音与掌心的温度一如既往,熟悉得令他颤抖.而当自己满心欢喜地说着笨蛋的时候,巨大的伤痛从字眼之间刺破生长,瞬间攫取了他的一切.果然只是个梦呢,Rider,我的王,原来我已失去您如此长久的时间.


End file.
